Naruto x Tsunade: To Cross boundaries
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto is hated by the village. He is sad and leaves. He is not alone. He has Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune with him. Tsunade tries to comfort Naruto. Everyone goes to Iwa. Can an impossible love happen?
1. I Quit

In a bright evening in Konoha, a blond ninja was having the worst day of his life. He was being outcasted by the entire village for his failure to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound nins. As he walked through the streets, people showed their disgust of him as they mocked and tormented him at every turn.

"Hey kid, where is the Uchiha?, didn't you say you would bring him back?" one of the villagers sneered as Naruto tried to walk it off.

His day was going horrible. No one had a shred of compassion for him as he walked through the streets. He could see the killing intent in everyones eyes. His tried to explain to everyone that he fought his hardest, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as everyone threatened to kill him if he dared to stay in the village. Like before, Naruto was treated as a plague and he had everyones hate directed at him. Only a handful of people didn't blame Naruto for what happened. All but one of the rookie 9 forgave him. Naruto came up to Ino's shop and decided to say hello.

"Hey Ino how is the shop coming?" Naruto said as he entered. He noticed Sakura there with all the current hate she had at him. Naruto looked at her with an apologetic look.

"Sakura I tried, but I couldn't bring him back," he said to her. Sakura had a seething rage as she turned to Naruto.

"Oh shut up you demon, you wanted him to go, I can't believe you are this low of a human being if that," she said as she walked out. Ino stared in shock as Naruto only stood their and took her insults. He really couln't argue, but to Ino, Sakura was being completely unfair.

"Just leave her Naruto, she needs to process this," Ino said as she walked back into the house. Naruto left the house and went to the Hokage Mansion. He felt that he had had enough of the torment. He went up to the Kage's room as he walked in the door to see Tsunade in her chair doing paperwork. She looked up to see a depressed Naruto. She didn't like that look. It reminded her of how sad she was about her brother and her lover. She stared at him ad decided to break the silence.

"Naruto is something the matter?" she asked as he looked up at her. Naruto took off his headband and placed it on her desk.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, can you give this to Iruka-sensei for me?" he said to her. She was utterly shocked. Naruto was resigning as a leaf shinobi. Naruto was about to leave until Tsunade stopped him.

"W-wait a second Naruto, what is this about?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and started to cry.

"Oh what is the point Tsunade Baa-chan, I have been rejected again, everyone hates me for not bringing back Sasuke, they all even threated to kill me if I didn't leave the village, I can't take this anymore," he said as he stormed out of her office. Tsunade had an utterly sad face as she realized the importance of the situation. Tsunade stepped out of her office to check around the village. She saw that Naruto had confirmed her fear. Everyone hated him, she even heard of some plans to kill him. This was not the Konoha she knew. These were not Konoha citizens or shinobi. This place had become a hell for Naruto. He now had to fear for his life from his very village. Tsunade was more than pissed at the village now, she didn't even want to be the Hokage anymore to such a disgraceful village.

"Naruto is gonna leave tomorrow," she said to herself. She left the village and went home.

Naruto was in his house packing his scrolls as he and bags. He was still crying at the fact that the village despised him again. He knew he could never return to this village. After he finished packing Naruto cried himself to sleep.

Jiraiya had heard the news from Tsunade and was equally pissed as well. He knew that the ungrateful village's didn't deserve Naruto. He had helped them time and again with their problems, but no it was always about the arrogant Sasuke.

"This village is a load of crap," Jiraiya said as he sat at the front gate in the dark.

10:00 in the morning

Naruto had gotten to the front gate. He noticed Jiraiya sitting there waiting for him.

"Huh ero-sennin why are you here?" he asked with a depressed face.

"Please kid, with how this village is acting, I can't go along with this so I am out of it too," he said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled a little. He was happy to know that he had someone beside him. One of the villagers spotted him and yelled to everyone that Naruto was leaving. In less than 10 minutes, everyone had arrived at the gate and looked at him. One of the villagers looked at him with a grin.

"And what do you think you are doing boy, huh?" said one of the villagers.

"Isn't it obvious, I am taking your suggestion and I am leaving," he said as he turned around. All the villagers jumped for joy that the problem child was leaving their village.

"Finally some peace," they all said. The rookie 9 made their appearance in front.

"Come on man you don't have to leave," Kiba said trying to convince Naruto to stay.

"Kiba's right don't go," Shikamaru said.

"We can get Sasuke again," Tenten said.

"Don't do this Naruto," Hinata and Neji said at the same time. All their pleas fell on deaf ears as Naruto made his way through the gate. He stopped momentarily to hear the last words of hurt from someone.

"That's right get lost Naruto, no one needs you here, you are just a nuisance to us," Sakura said to him. That was the final hit. Naruto had lost everything. Jiraiya couldn't take this. He had no idea this was the same village that they had protected all those years. As Naruto left he stopped again to hear someone in the distance.

"Naruto wait," said the voice. The blond Hokage came and stepped up to Naruto.

"Ahh Hokage-sama rejoice, the problem of the leaf is leaving," one of the villagers said to her. Tsunade tried to keep her rage under control as she continued to walk towards Naruto.

"Um Shishou(Master) why are you standing next to the trash?" Sakura siad to her. Tsunade lost it. She walked up to Sakura and gave her a chakra enforced slap to the face. Sakura, the Rookie 9, and the vilagers were all shocked by this.

"You are all idiots, he has helped all of us time and again, this is how you treat him?" she yelled at them.

"He has taken all of your insults and it has turned him into this, this is not the vilage I nor Sarutobi can approve of," she said. Everyone yelled at her about all the problems they had because of him. She could see it was no use.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!," she yelled as everyone was quiet.

"As of this day forward I resign as the Hokage of this disgraceful village," she said to a shocked village.

"B-but shishou why are you leaving?" Sakura said as she stood. Tsunade hit on of the Konoha gates as it crumbles to the ground.

"To do this to the boy who saved you from the sand, you are all pathetic," she said to them. Shizune nodded as the three turned and left with Naruto. He was happy he had gotten some support from them as they all walked away.

The villagers couldn't believe what just happened. They had lost their Godiame Hokage and it was their fault. Furious Hinata spoke.

"IS EVERYONE NOW PROUD OF THEMSELVES!," she said as she turned to them. Everyone turned to hinata.

"We have lost one of our most powerful ninja AND our Hokage because of your damn prejudice," she said as she walked back to the Hyuug compound.

"I am seriously wondering if I should abandon this village too," Neji said as he followed Hinata back to the compound.

"So this village shows its true colors," said Shikamaru as he went back to his house.

"This place sucks," said Kiba and Ino as they left.

"Hey Choji let's leave the disgrace here," Shikamaru said to a sad Choji as he left with Shikamaru.

"Damn village," Tenten said to them as she left.

"So unyouthful," Lee said as he left with Gai. Everyone turned around to see Sakura still on the ground and motioned to her.

"Oh and Sakura, you are not one of us anymore," they all said as they left. Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. She had lost her friends. Sakura got up an went home depressed. They villagers some happy and some sad and other indifferent returned to their work.

On the Road

"You didn't guys didn't have to resign for me," he said as he walked with them. They all smiled as they walked to whatever destination.

"Oh Naruto it is all good, that village has become a pain," Tsunade said to him. Naruto cried as he walked.

"Thank you everyone, thank you ero-sennin, thank you Shizune-neechan, thank you Tsunade-Baachan," he said as they turned to him. Tsunade walked up to him. she felt so sad for him. She wanted to give him comfort but kept from to much for fear of crossing a permanent line between the two. She kissed his forehead like before and smiled.

"It's okay Naruto, you can cry," she said to him. Naruto ran into her arms as he cried for a few minutes. Jiraiya and Shizune were saddened to see Naruto in such a state. After his crying, Jiraiya gave him a pat on the back.

"Come on Naruto let's go to another place," he said to him. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade smiling at him. He nodded with tears in his eyes. They all walked to a new journey

Where will Naruto go? What is the current relationship between him and Tsunade?


	2. The Repercussions

3 days after the incident

Life in Konoha was dull now. The citizens couldn't believe that their Hokage was gone. Some were sad about how they treated Naruto, others didn't care and were still happy that the "demon" was gone.

"Man it feels great to know that my kids will be safe from that plague," some of the women said to each other as they gossiped. Unknown to them the rookie 9 were unintentionally listening on some people's conversations.

"Damn this village, is this really the village we all grew up in?" Ino said as she hung out with her squad.

"I know, I can't even eat the regular food because of my disgust for this place," Choji said to his squad.

"This village has become so troublesome," Shikamaru said with a yawn. It was obvious that some of the rookie 9 were not at all pleased with the way the village was running. Ever since Naruto and Tsunade left, the place was a lot more gloomy. It was hard to believe this was the same Konoha a few weeks ago.

Hyuuga Compound

"This is so stupid," Neji said as he protested to Hinata. He didn't like how things were going. He felt that he just couldn't protect this place anymore after the way they treated Naruto.

"This village is no longer a great place," Hinata said. As they walked around, they saw that people who still had smiles on their faces that Naruto was gone.

Hokage Mansion

"All right, since Tsunade has resigned the position of Kage, we hereby decree that the next kage shall be you, Danzo Shimura," the council said as Danzo bowed to receive his new position. Danzo was now the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. All citizens of Konoha rejoiced to see another Kage lead their village. Danzo could hear their request of him as the next kage. This shocked all of the rookie 9 except Sakura.

"Kill Naruto, Kill Naruto, Kill the Demon, KILL NARUTO AND TSUNADE," the villagers shouted as Danzo heard their cries. The rookie 9 had enough they couldn't go along with any of this anymore. This was not the village they knew, this was a village of heartless demons. After Danzo guaranteed the death of Naruto and Tsunade after a few weeks in office, the rookie 9 walked into the new kage's office. He stared at them and smiled.

"Hello my fellow ninja, just be patient we will end the life of Naruto and Tsunade soon enough," he said as he sat down. Shikamaru and Choji held back Ino who had the urge to end the new kage's life. Everyone looked at him and sighed as they took of their headbands and with their kunai they scratched a line through the leaf symbol.

"Sorry sir, but we don't agree with this anyomre, we resign as ninja and citizens of Konoha," they said as they bowed and left to pack their stuff to leave the village.

"Dammit that fox brat, even when he is gone he still causes trouble," he said as he sat down.

Sand Village at 8:00 p.m

Naruto was now in Suna looking at the sky. He was thinking about how things must be going back in Konoha.

"I can't believe my life is this low because of that mission," he said as he sulked out in the cld night. As he remembered the past events, he was brought to the time when Tsunade decided to come with him as she had left the village with him. It brought the blond to blush a little as she had stuck up for him. Without him knowing, Tsunade crept up behind him and offered him some company.

"What is the matter Naruto? she said as she stood next to him. Naruto jumped a bit to see Tsunade next to him. His action caused the ex-hokage to smile. Regaining his composure Naruto spoke.

"Oh Tsunade baa-chan, its nothing, just thinking about the village," he said as he looked back up at the sky.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore," she said as she hugged him. Naruto could feel her warmth on his body. He blushed as he turned around and faced her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. She had the body of a woman in her thirties, but was actually in her fifties. Naruto was still blushing as they continued the hug. Tsunade caught herself as she and Naruto decided to let go.

"Why am I feeling this way for him?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Ever since he had saved me from the incident with Orochimaru, I can't get him out of my head," she said to herself.

"W-wait is it possible that I-," She thought to herself.

"No, no, he is like a son to me and that is it," she said trying to convince herself. Naruto looked into her eyes, he had always been enticed by them. They always looked at him with love. He knew that deep in his heart he was aching. He knew that the way he was feeling was wrong. This was taboo in the eyes of society. He was barely in his teens and she was in her early fifties.

"I want to tell her, but to ruin the relationship we have would be too much for me," he said as he realized he was staring. He snapped himself out of his thinking as he spoke.

"T-then Tsunade Baa-chan, I will go back inside," he said as he ran back to the room. Tsunade continued to stare as she rubbed her temples.

"Can it be possible?, Do I actually feel this way?" she asked herself as she walked back to the house.

As Naruto went outside to think some more he ran into one of his old friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how do you do?" said the mysterious figure.

"Oh Hi Gaara, not so well, I have been outcasted by my village forever," he said to the shocked sand user.

"WHAT!," Gaara said to a startled Naruto.

"Yeah everyone says its my fault for losing Sasuke and they would kill me if I didn't leave the village," he said as he looked down to the ground.

"Oh no, they are not getting away with this without some consequences," Gaara said as he headed for the Kazekage Mansion. As they entered Gaara told Naruto to stay in the waiting area. After 30 minutes in a room, Gaara showed up in front of Naruto.

"I can't go along with this, so now our allegiance to Konoha is over," he said as he sat down. Naruto couldn't believe it. Suna was no longer Konoha's ally.

"Gaara, you didn't have to do that," Naruto said to him.

"Oh yes I did, I will not allow people like that to be situated with Suna," he said as he gave Naruto a goodbye. Naruto gave him a goodbye as he went back to his room.

3 days later,

"Lord Hokage we have received a message from Suna," said one of Danzo's personal ninjas. He thanked the ninja as he left. Danzo read the message as his face turned from happiness to anger as he read the message.

"Dear Rokudaime Hokage,

You and your village have become corrupted. We have heard how you treated one of your own ninja. To threaten your own shinobi shows how little you value them and how little you appreciate them. We cannot go along with your insanity. As of this day Suna and Konoha are no longer allies. If you can't trust your own ninja, how are we to know if we can trust you with ours.

Your ex-ally Suna,"

Danzo couldn't believe it. He was counting on Suna for their help, but here it was that they ended their alliance beacause of what Konoha did to Naruto. Apparently Naruto was the biggest impact for Konoha, he was the reason that they weren't destroyed by Suna. He was also one of the reasons that Suna wanted to make an alliance to Konoha.

"Dammit that demon brat, he is making my job so much harder," Danzo said as he threw the scroll on the floor.

"I will kill you demon brat, count on it," He said as he laughed. The appearance of Konoha was changing it was no longer a sunny village, but a village shrouded in the dark. People stopped going their and the business was terrible. Rumors happened that Konoha was now called "The Village Hidden in the Darkness". As the rookie 9 left, Sakura was the only genin still around in the village. The Jounin didn't leave but most quit being ninja, due to the madness of the villagers.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura said as she noticed Kiba with his bags packed. She ran up to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, where are you going?, you got a mission?" she asked. Kiba looked at her, but ignored her and walked off. Sakura in confusion went to look around some more. She spotted Ino also with her bags.

"Ino where are you going?" she asked as she smiled. Ino walked past Sakura and completely ignored her. Sakura couldn't understand what was wrong. She looked for one more person before going home. She spotted Shikamaru also with his bags packed.

"Shikamaru why are you guys packing your bags?" she asked him. Shikamaru looked up to see her smiling. That smile pissed him off more than anything. He walked past Sakura and didn't utter a word. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Why is everyone ignoring me? what have I done?" she asked as Shikamaru turned around. He was seething mad that she hadn't realized her error.

"You really don't know huh, in that Sasuke filled mind are you that dumb?" he asked her. She was shocked to hear him say that.

"If you must know we resigned as ninja and citizens of Konoha three days ago," he said to her. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And this is partly your fault," he said to her. Sakura didn't understand and yelled.

"WHAT DID I DO?," she yelled at him. Not being able to take her tone anymore he turned around.

"YOU BLAMED NARUTO FOR EVERYTHING, HE TRIED SO HARD FOR YOU AND YOU REJECT HIM ALONG WITH THE VILLAGERS," he yelled at her. She couldn't believe this was about Naruto.

"He is worthless and a freak, he couldn't bring back Sasuke," she said to him.

"I DOUBT THAT SASUKE WOULD HAVE CHNAGED EVEN IF NARUTO DID BRING HIM BACK, SAKURA HE DIDN"T LOVE YOU," Shikamaru said as he turned and headed for the gate. All of her friends were leaving her and she gave them good reason too. She hit the floor as she cried.

"WELL FINE SEE IF I CARE," she said as she sat there on the ground.

All the rookie 9 left the village and began to look for Naruto.

"Okay everyone let's start our search for Naruto," Shikamaru said to everyone. Everyone nodded as they took to the trees and left the village, vowing never to return.

Konoha is losing its ninja and its power. Where does Naruto stand with Tsunade? How will Konoha change with their ninja leaving the village?


	3. Protection

3 Days Later

Naruto and Tsunade were still in Suna as they decided to leave. Naruto knew why they were leaving. If they stayed in Suna for too long, then Konoha would engage war on Suna and he didn't want that.

"Naruto are you ready?" Tsunade asked as she picked up her bag. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I am ready Tsunade Baa-chan," he said as they headed out the door.

"When will we meet up with ero-sennin and Shizune-neechan?" Naruto asked as they walked. Tsunade looked at him and with a smile replied.

"We will see them in 10 days," she said to him. Jiraiya and Shizune had to keep tabs on Konoha so that Naruto and Tsunade could be safe and know any information. As they bid Gaara and his village goodbye, they walked in the sand as they headed away from the village. As the two headed away from the village, both were in their own thoughts about the night 3 days ago.

"I-I can't possibly think if him this way, can I?" Tsunade thought to herself as she looked Naruto. She could see his muscular body that he had refined while in Suna.

"He fights his strongest, he helps other, his is kind, sweet, gentle, and-," Tsunade caught herself in the middle of the compliments she was giving Naruto in her head. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. For her to even feel something for him at all was almost more than she could bear.

"Man, why am I feeling this way for him, he is just a kid, I couldn't possibly, I-I mean for me to even consider-," she said as she wondered in her thoughts. Unbeknown to her, Naruto was also doing some thinking about that night. He had looked up at the woman as they continued to walk.

"It feels wrong, I know its wrong, but I can't take it," he said as he scratched his head. Naruto was in the prime of puberty. He knew that loving an older woman was the common thing for some guys, but to him it still felt wrong.

"Every time I see her my heart aches, it aches to tell her my feelings," he said as he thought.

"I-I mean, could I really be finding her this attractive, I mean when we first met I thought she was the lowest woman to insult the Kage, but after that incident with Orochimaru and that kiss she gave me, I just can't contain these feelings," he said as he continued to think. To form a romantic bond with her was his desire, but society would never allow such a thing.

After 4 hours of walking, the two started to see trees and grass as they came into a forest.

"Ahhh finally no more sand," Tsunade said as she took of her shoes and let the sand fall out. Naruto chuckled as he did the same. Naruto then looked at Tsunade and still blushed at the sight of her. Both were silent to each other as they walked through the forest. This silence made them both uncomfortable.

"Man think of something to say, this silence is unbearable," Naruto said to himself.

"Just talk, say something, H-he is just a boy, why am I so flustered?" Tsunade said as she tried to calm her beating heart. As they walked through the silence. Naruto decided to say something as he looked at Tsunade. It was no use, he just couldn't keep his eyes on her for fear that she would see his blush.

"S-so where are we going now?" he asked her. Shocked by the initial question, Tsunade turned to Naruto. She noticed the blush he tried to hide from her. She now knew that he was thinking about her. Turning to the side to calm her heart, Tsunade replied.

"O-oh we are going to the Fire Daimyo's country to try and get some protection from Konoha," Tsunade said as she walked. Naruto nodded as he walked. He knew that even the Hokage couldn't go against the Fire Daimyo. That was the one person with more power than the Kage.

"As expected of Tsunade-chan, that is a great plan," he said as he smiled. Tsunade jumped at the -chan suffix Naruto had used. Her heart had skipped a beat from those words.

"Are we getting to familiar with each other?" she asked herself as she replied.

"O-oh thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun," She said as she shocked herself and Naruto. She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

"Tell me I did not just say that,"she said to herself as she saw Naruto blush at her. Her heart started to race again as they walked through the village. Suddenly both heard a rustle in the trees. Tsunade took out a kunai and Naruto summoned a shadow clone. A everything came into view they got ready to attack but pulled back to see who it was.

"Ahh we finally found you," said Hinata with a happy face. She along with the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai were there. Naruto looked shocked almost as much as Tsunade.

"W-why are you guys here?" he asked them as they smiled.

"We can't take that village anymore, we side with Naruto, I hate what that village has become," said the various comments from some of them.

"We have ended our loyalty and services to Konoha," Neji said as stared at Naruto. Tsunade looked in all their eyes to see if they were spies. She studied them, but couldn't feel any evil intent from them.

"Well its great that we ran into you guys," She said with a smile. Though upon closer inspection she saw they were shy one pink haired kunoichi.

"Where is Sakura?" she asked them. Their faces turned angry at the thought of her.

"She has decided to stay in the village," Shikamaru said to her.

"Oh," was all Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto. He looked like he didn't have a shred of indifference. Naruto noticed Tsunade's concerned face as he looked at her clutch her heart. She looked like she had an ache in her heart as she thought of the pain he still had inside him.

"It's alright Tsunade Baa-chan, I don't care what happens to Sakura or that village," he said as he walked ahead. Tsunade felt a little relieved that he wasn't depressed over the matter, but she could tell he still had a few people he cared about in Konoha. Everyone turned to Tsunade.

"Where are you two going?" they all asked. Tsunade snapped out of her daze.

"Oh we are going to the Fire Daimyo's country to request protection," she said as she walked ahead. Everyone gasped at the new information. Their wasn't a genin alive that didn't want to see the Fire Daimyo. Everyone rushed up to her with smiles.

"Can we come with you guys?" they asked with enthusiasm. Tsunade rubbed her temples as she nodded.

"Wait with this many people, Naruto and I might be able to separate," Tsunade thought. She figured that this solved her problem. She thanked Kami for the kids. She had no idea what fate had in store for those two.

Back in Konoha

The village was dark with thunder clouds. There was no ray of light anywhere. Danzo was currently thinking of ways to get rid of the troublesome fox demon and his sannin protector.

"Dammit, not having Suna for an ally has really hurt my plans," he said as he wondered about his next plan of action.

"Let's see they might have just left Suna, where would they go?" he pondered. Suddenly it struck Danzo that he knew.

"They are going to the Fire Daimyo's place, if they go their and the Fire Daimyo protects them, even I can't touch them," he said as he readily summoned a group of ninja.

"Go to the Fire Daimyo's place, stop Naruto and Tsunade , don't let them near that country," he said as the ninja bowed and departed. He sat in his chair exhausted.

"I will kill them, I have to, for the good of this village and the world," he thought to himself.

Back in Suna

"I would like you to dispatch a group of ninja to protect Naruto and Tsunade from Konoha," Gaara asked the sand council as they pondered his statement.

"Why should we go out of our why to help them?" they asked as they questioned Gaara. Gaara was getting frustrated.

"He is one of the reasons that Konoha didn't retaliate on us and attack us after that skirmish we started," Gaara stated. He tried to convince the council the good that Naruto had done for and how it was their turn to help him. Gaara pleaded and pleaded, but the council stubbornly disagreed and made the sand user leave.

"Damn this village, it feels like Konoha," Gaara said as he wondered what he could do. Gaara saw his only option.

"I will be outcasted from this village, but I don't care," he said to himself as he packed his stuff. He told Temari and Kankuro about his plan. They thought he was insane. He was going to be an enemy of Suna. He didn't care about that now, he just wanted to help Naruto and Tsunade. His siblings laughed as they nodded.

"We are in Gaara, we can't let you off by yourself," they said as they packed their stuff also. The three headed for the front gate and walked out. They were now rogue ninja and crossed out their headbands.

"Sorry Suna, but this is bigger than you or us," Gaara said as he and his siblings left. They knew they weren't going to return to Suna, but that was fine. Friends are more important to keep than the rules of a village.

Back in Suna again

"Gaara i want to tell you that-," Baki said as he went into Gaara's room to find that he wasn't there. He raised the alarm as all of Suna looked for him, Temari, and Kankuro. No one could find them. Baki made the assumption that they had left the village. Baki went before the council and explained the situation in detail to them. They nodded and issued a decree to the ninja of Suna.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, have abandoned this village, they are all rouge ninja, find them bring them back and should they resist kill them," The council ordered as they went back inside.

Gaara and his group have done it now. Danzo now knows Tsunade's plan. Who will get to Tsunade first, Danzo or Gaara?


	4. Heartache

10 days later

Naruto and company were jumping through the trees as they ran to the Fire Daimyo's place. Everyone wanted to get their before Danzo got wise to their idea. As they all rushed through the trees, Tsunade was feeling like a weight had been dropped from her shoulders. She was seeing Naruto chat with Hinata as they all ran through the trees.

"Ahh, well that solves my problem," she thought as they hit the ground and decided to walk. Hinata was the perfect for Naruto. She was cute, shy, and most importantly she was his own age. Naruto talked to her like nothing was wrong, he could see Tsunade was happy at the sight and felt a pain to his chest.

"I guess with me and Hinata, she won't have to worry about these absurd feelings we both have for each other," he said as he put up a fake smile in front of Hinata as they walked. Everyone to say the least was happy to be out of the village. It was a regular downpour and it couldn't have been the same village they grew up in.

"So exactly how long until we reach the Fire Daimyo's location?" Shikamaru asked as they all walked towards the country. Tsunade turned to look at him.

"It is about another 5 days," she said as her face lit up the group. She had never been so happy to finally have all of her problems solved. She thanked Kami for Hinata and the group. Naruto noticed her action and became very bitter. He couldn't believe that she was happy to be over that incident with them. He felt a big pain in his chest as he gripped it tightly like he was trying to breath. Everyone looked to see Naruto in some pain as he fell to the ground.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled as everyone turned around. Everyone saw Naruto on the ground with a problem in his heart. Everyone rushed up to Naruto as he tried to stand. Tsunade ran over to Naruto worried.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong?" she said as put her hand on him to heal him. Naruto noticed her action and swatted her hand away and quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"I am fine, thank you, now let's go," he said as he walked ahead of the group. Everyone thought he was fine as they got up and decided to walk. Tsunade shrugged off the sign as she walked behind the group. As the group headed to a cross road, Naruto felt a chill in the air.

"Everyone wait a second," he said as he smelled the air. He was acting like Kiba, but thanks to the Kyuubi, his smell was more accurate and sensitive. He could smell the vests of Konoha ninja as they were arriving at the crossroad. Naruto turned to the group.

"I-I think that Konoha has figured out our plan," he said as Neji used his byakugan to confirm Naruto's claim. He saw 11 enemy ninja as they were at the crossroads.

"Naruto's right, we can't go to the Fire Daimyo's place," Neji said as Naruto chose the alternate route that lead to Lighting Country. As Tsunade came up to the group, she noticed Naruto took the alternate route and decided it was the best decision given the circumstances of the situation.

"Alright everyone let's take Naruto's way," she said to them. Everyone nodded as they went the opposite way of their destination. After 20 minutes, the Konoha ninja came and looked at the map.

"Okay the Fire Daimyo's place is this way," one of them said as they continued the route to the country. Having left in the opposite direction, Naruto and company could now breath easy as they had avoided unnecessary combat with Konoha. As they walked to a town, Tsunade looked at Naruto who was still clutching his heart. He was in pain, but tried to bear it. He didn't need anyone worrying about him, especially not Tsunade right now. As Tsunade walked up to Naruto, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto are you-," She was interrupted by him shrugging her off his shoulder. Tsunade was surprised at the action. Naruto looked back at her as he replied.

"I am fine, let's just drop it," he said as he went back to talk to Hinata and the group. Everyone had an interesting conversation as they talked about what happened in the past few days. Tsunade had a look of confusion on her face as she was walking. All of Naruto's actions to her were so different from the usual.

"Why do I get the feeling he is avoiding me?" she thought to herself as she looked behind her to see the blond having a chat with the hyuuga. Tsunade clutched her heart as she saw Naruto smiling with Hinata. She didn't understand what was wrong. She thought that having this group would solve all of their problems. She saw how Naruto's smile that was once directed at her was now on the hyuuga chick.

"T-this doesn't feel right, I-I don't know what to think anymore," she said to herself as everyone arrived at the town. Tsunade turned to the group as they stopped in the middle of the streets.

"Alright everyone, we will stop here for today and continue our travels tomorrow, we will meet up at 8:00 p.m for dinner at a restaurant," she said as everyone gave a nod of understanding and scattered. Naruto walked alone as he looked around the town. He saw a few weapon shops and some bars. It was just a run-of-the-mill kind of town. As Naruto came into a restaurant to get something to drink, he clutched his heart that still had him in pain.

"Why dammit?, What is this pain in my chest?" he thought to himself as he received his drink. He put the glass to his lips as he took a drink. The drink was sweet to the lips as he continued to drink. His heart slowly calmed down as he finished his drink. He gave a sigh of relief as he sat at the table some more. He began thinking about the day he had. It was going horrible as he put his head on the table.

"Man, I hate this day," he said as he sat there. After 20 more minutes of thought at the table, Naruto looked at the time. He saw it was almost time for dinner with the others at the restaurant that Tsunade mentioned. As he lifted his head off the table, he left the bar and went to the designated area for everyones meal. As he walked in he saw everyone sitting down at three opposite tables. He saw a seat reserved for him next to Shizune, while Jiraiya sat next to Tsunade. Naruto grumbled a little, because he didn't want to deal with Tsunade right now, but he had no choice. He sat down next to Shizune and said a quick hello to the two as he sat.

"Alright you both are here, let me explain," he said as he turned to Naruto, then Tsunade.

"Basically, Konoha now wants both of you dead, it seems that you can't get to the Fire Daimyo without encountering some resistance from Konoha," He said as he took a sip of his drink. Tsunade rubbed her temples as she looked across from her. She saw Naruto with a non-caring reaction as he listened to Jiraiya's report. Tsunade didn't want to see him like that. She looked at him. Where had the kind boy that she had come to see go?

Tsunade couldn't understand Naruto, he would talk regularly with others, but now with her he was being so distant.

"What could it be?, Why is he avoiding me?" she wondered as Jiraiya finished giving his report. Tsunade nodded as she did pay attention to Jiraiya's report, but was just interested in Naruto at the moment. Naruto and Shizune were having a good conversation as he saw Jiraiya make a move at Tsunade. He saw Tsunade eating as Jiraiya inched closer to her. Naruto was getting more and more angry, he felt that he should do something, but was too hesitant to act. He saw his sensei give a perverted smile as his hand inched closer to her chest. Tsunade jumped at the action as she saw Jiraiya on her chest.

"Wow so soft," he said as he rubbed them. Tsunade was growing a vein as she saw a kunai head between her and Jiraiya. She instantly moved out of the way as the kunai pierced the couch she was sitting on. She turned to see Naruto threw the kunai between them. Fuming Jiraiya shouted at Naruto.

"You damn brat, why did you interrupt me?" he shouted at Naruto as he drew the attention of some of the genin who were eating.

"Maybe if you stopped being a pervert for once, you might actually do good," he said to his sensei. Everyone wondered what this was about as they looked at Naruto. Trying to calm Naruto down Tsunade spoke to him.

"Naruto just leave him alone, eveeryone knows he is a pervert," she said with a smile. Her intentions had the opposite affect of what she wanted as Naruto looked even more mad than before.

"Well I don't see you resisting him at all Baa-chan," he said to her. Tsunade had a look of confusion on her face.

"What is wrong with you Naruto?" she asked as she tried to understand. Naruto got up out of his seat and left the table.

"Oh screw this, just let him do whatever to you, I don't care," he said as he ran out the door. Jiraiya got up and positioned himself on the couch. Tsunade immediately got up and ran after Naruto. The two let an awkward silence between Shizune and Jiraiya as they tried to finish their meals. The rookie 9 almost left after them if not for Shizune with a nodded telling them to sit.

Somewhere on a hill above the town

"Dammit Tsunade, why do you allow this?" Naruto thought as he sat at the edge of the hill.

"My heart hurts dammit, why is everything like this with you?" he shouted to himself. As he calmed down he heard a rustle behind him as he turned around to see the blond woman walking up to him. His face turned red as he got up and turned to leave. As he walked past Tsunade, she grabbed his arm and refused to let him go. Naruto struggled, but she was too strong and gave in.

"Naruto what is the matter with you?" Tsunade wondered as she tried to talk to Naruto. Naruto couldn't look her in the eyes as his heart kept aching from every glance he got of her.

"Nothing is wrong, now let me go," he demanded as he tried to avoid her gaze. Tsunade wouldn't let this go without an explanation.

"No Naruto, I want to know what is going on in your head?" she commanded. Naruto was losing his patience and managed to break from Tsunade's grip and turned to face her.

"You want to know what is going on inside my head?, fine, IT'S YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEEPS ENTERING MY MIND," he yelled as he looked at her. Tsunade was shocked at his yelling as he continued.

"All of this, I hate it all, my heart, your smiles, I hate everything about this," he said letting out his anger.

"But what do you hate?" she asked trying to understand.

"I don't know, I just hate this, my heart hurts, it feels like it will burst and I can't control it, every time I see you this happens," he shouted. As he shouted he clenched his chest to calm his beating heart.

"Here is a question, how do you really feel about me Tsunade?" he asked her. Tsunade was startled at the question. She tried all her might to avoid this situation, yet it came about.

"W-well Naruto, I-I don't know," she said as she held her head down.

"Really!, you don't know, oh my goodness, I can't believe this," he said as he let his anger out over the hill.

Why don't you know, I might not know either, but at least I wasn't trying to set you up with someone to forget my feelings," he said to her. Tsunade now knew. The distance, the behavior, the attitude, it was all from her smiling that she didn't have to feel the way she was at the time.

"Do I mean so little to you Tsunade that you would try to set me up with someone and not try to sort out our feelings," he shouted.

"B-but Naruto, the way-," She was interrupted by Naruto.

"I know the way I am feeling is wrong, but why is it wrong?, I don't get it, I hate this, you make my heart ache," he said to her. Tsunade was absorbing every word he was uttering. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to risk it.

"DAMMIT TSUNADE, I LOVE YOU OKAY!," he yelled at her. Tsunade was more than shocked at that statement. Naruto continued.

"I don't know why I do, but I do, I love you, it feels crazy," he said as he walked up to her. Tsunade had never been in such a position before. Trying her best to speak she replied.

"Naruto, I- I mean we can't, I-I just don't know," Tsunade said as she looked at him. Naruto looked at her and laughed.

"Hehe I see, so that is how this is," he said as he walked past her.

"Naruto, my heart aches too," she said to him. Naruto stopped walking and turned around to see Tsunade gripping her chest.

"I am sorry, Naruto, I didn't want to know these feelings, I just can't see you that way, I am just not sure of this," she said as she held her head down. Naruto clutched his heart as he turned back around. As he walked away, Tsunade saw tears fall down his eyes. Tsunade didn't want this. All she wanted was for Naruto to find someone else. She fell to her knees as she cried. She looked up to see Naruto hurt from his chest. She ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto, at least let me heal your heart," she said as she walked up to him. Naruto got up and for the second time swatted her had away.

"Just leave me alone Tsunade, you seem to care more about what society thinks than your own feelings," he said as he walked off. Naruto just wanted to get away from Tsunade before his heart jumped out from his chest. He walked as if he was crippled as he went back to the town. Tsunade fell to the ground crying.

"I am so sorry Naruto, I didn't want this, I am so sorry," she said as wrapped herself around her shoulders and cried some more. Tsunade now knew that she made a mistake, she didn't take Naruto's feelings into consideration when she thought about setting him up. All she did was give Naruto more hurt and sorrow.

Naruto has now confessed to Tsunade, but she rejects him. Naruto is now upset and Tsunade is sad. Is this love impossible after all?


	5. How You Feel

1 hour later

Naruto stormed back to the restaurant still clutching his heart as he tried to calm it down. The talk he had with Tsunade wasn't a good one as he had been in a bitter mood from the beginning to the end of their talk. As he made it back to the town. Naruto walked up to the restaurant.

"Man, I don't want to deal with questions of what happened earlier right now," he said to himself as he walked in. Everyone immediately turned to face him as he walked up to Shizune. He didn't bother looking at all of the glares he was getting from his friends and his mentor.

"Shizune nee-chan, where is the place were everyone will be staying?" he asked her with a serous face. Shizune had many questions for Naruto, but seeing the state he was in, she decided to ask later.

"Oh it is in the eastern part of town, Hotel Senjoku," she replied.

"Thank you, I am going to bed," he said as he bowed and walked off. Everyone watched until the blond was out of sight. Everyone had questionable looks on their faces.

"What do you think happened between Naruto and Tsunade?" Hinata asked the others.

"I'm not sure, but it must be bad,"

"I can't imagine how what those two just talked about,"

"I wonder if it had to do with them leaving the village,"

"Probably,"

"But why was Naruto holding his chest so tight while he talked,"

"hey you guys don't think-,"

"i would highly doubted.

Everyone debated on the talk the could have transpired between Naruto and Tsunade. After everyone finished their meals, everyone turned to leave. As they left they saw a red-eyed blond that appeared in front of the restaurant.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama, what is the matter?" everyone asked as the saw Tsunade trying to stop her crying.

"I have done something unforgivable to Naruto," she said as she couldn't bear to talk anymore and decided to go to the hotel. Everyone was now very interested. They wanted to know what was going between the two. Even Shizune and Jiraiya were interested in this one. As the people came together they discussed a plan of action. Surprisingly Shizune came up with a fantastic idea.

"okay everyone here is what we do...,"

Next Day at 12:00 p.m

Everyone woke up in their respective rooms as they all got dressed. As everyone headed out of the hotel, they began to walk along the road as an unbearable silence came over the group. As everyone walked they could see or rather "feel" the distance Naruto and Tsunade were putting between themselves. These two were usually the life of a conversation, but no it was hard to talk about anything. Neji leaned into the group of genin minus Naruto.

"Guys, please do something this silence is disturbing," he said to them. Everyone agreed with him as they looked at the two.

"Shizune-san, we do we put this plan into action?" they asked her.

"Soon everyone, soon," she said to them. After 2 hours of unbearable silence, Shizune nodded at the group. Everyone finally felt happy to do something. As they came up to the next town, the guys ran up to Naruto.

"Oh Naruto there is a new town, let's explore," Kiba said to a depressed Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba and tried to smile, but couldn't and just nodded. All of the other guys grabbed Naruto as they ran to explore the the town. The girls walked up to Tsunade who appeared exhausted even though everyone had a good nights sleep except Naruto and Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, let's go to the town too, we all need new clothes," Ino said to her. Tsunade snapped out of her daze and looked at Ino.

"Alright let's go," she said as they all ran to the nearest store.

The town was normal. It had the standard houses and shops that towns normally have. Nothing spectacular about it. The guys took Naruto to the many different food stores to try and lighten the mood, but to no avail could they. Naruto just didn't feel like doing anything, he just wanted to be left alone to sort out his feelings.

"Guys I know what your trying to do, but it won't work, I just want to be alone," he said as he walked off into the direction they planned.

"all is going according to plan, yahoo, let's keep it up," they said as they followed him. Naruto turned to a store and decided to go in. He looked around but no one was there. He felt the cool breeze of the air conditioning as he looked around. He turned to see various tools and scrolls for standard ninja use.

"Hmm I guess there closed," he said, but why is the place open?" he wondered as he looked around some more.

With the girls

"Hey Tsunade-sama, how is this," Ino said as she lifted up a shirt for Tsunade.

"Oh its umm...cute, look sorry girls I know what you are doing, but leave me alone," Tsunade said as she walked off. Everyone smiled as the followed her. Tsunade walked into a shop and looked around. She could see various tools and scrolls for ninja use, but as she turned her head, she saw a small blond looking around. It was the person she would rather avoid. The blond turned around to leave, but saw that the door was shut. She tried to open the door but it seemed to be locked.

"No, not now," she said as she tried to open the door to no avail. Naruto turned around to see Tsunade at the door struggling to get it open.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her. Tsunade answered without facing him. She couldn't handle his face at the moment.

"We're locked in the door is jammed," She said to him. Naruto ran to the doors and tried to open them, but they were really stuck.

"You have got to be kidding, and the damn air conditioning is on," he said to her. Tsunade could feel the cold breeze on her skin.

"Oh this is not good, I guess we will wait here for the owner to return," She said as she sat on the floor. Naruto couldn't believe his luck, the one person he was trying to avoid, he ended up being stuck with for who knows how long. Out side of the shop, everyone was looking at Jiraiya as he pumped chakra into the walls.

"There now those two can't get out until they compromise whatever is bothering them," he said as everyone put their ears to the walls. There was nothing, but silence as the two sat on opposite ends of each other. Neither could look the other in the eyes. After the conversation last night neither had the urge to speak either.

45 minutes later,

Nothing but silence

2 hours later

Still no words

Everyone couldn't believe they were being so silent. To spend 2 hours together without a word was something astounding. After 15 more minutes, everyone heard Tsunade speak.

"Dammit, its starting to get a little too cold," she said to herself as tried to warm herself up. She managed to get a glance at Naruto. He was feeling the cold also. He was a little jittery as the air conditioning was on it's Maximum setting and didn't have a knob to turn it off. Naruto looked up at Tsunade and saw she was getting clod also. He muttered to himself as he looked at her. He seemed to convince himself of something as he got up. He walked over to Tsunade and took off the top half of his orange jumpsuit.

"Here Tsunade," he said to her. She looked up to see him handing her his jacket. His face was still turned away from hers because he was still a little mad and sad at the same time. She grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around her body. It felt warm as she received warmth from it. It made her blush that she had accepted such a gesture. Coming back to herself, Tsunade looked away from Naruto in shame. Naruto noticed the action and laughed a little.

"hehe to think one conversation turned into this," he said more to himself than her, but due to the small space she still heard him. Sighing Tsunade, decided to talk.

"Naruto we need to talk about last night," she said to him. Shocked at her speech, Naruto turned to her.

"What is there to talk about?, I confessed to you, you rejected me, and we got here, end of story," he said to here.

Outside the shop

'W-W-W-WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!," everyone stuttered trying to process the received information.

"He confess to Tsunade-sama!," Shizune said as everyone backed away from the shop. Jiraiya made everyone calm down as they all started to listen in.

Back inside the shop

"That is not the end Naruto, I said I didn't know how to deal with these feelings, I never rejected you," she said to him.

"Seeing as how you tried to set me up with Hinata-chan, I would say that is rejecting me loud and clear," Naruto said as he tried to warm himself up.

"No that wasn't my intention, nor was this," she said to him.

"So what is your intention?, was it to let me off easy or just ignore me until I found something else? he asked her.

"I-it was nothing like that, our ages are just to far apart Naruto, if I was a lot younger, I am sure I wouldn't have to think this hard," she said

"So age is what concerns you?" he asked.

"Yes that is the main reason, but my feelings for you are very mixed right now Naruto," she said with her head down. Naruto noticed she was in as much distress as he was. he didn't try to see how she felt. She was obviously conflicted by the emotions to, but she tried to handle them. He got up and walked over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan," he said which caused her to look up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said as she looked to see his face coming closer to hers. She wanted to stop him, but something in her head made her resist as Naruto's lips meet hers. To Naruto her lips were surprisingly soft and sweet. As he tried to deepen the kiss he could feel his body growing hotter from the feeling he was having. Tsunade was still in shock over the kiss. Tsunade now knew her feelings, she could the others, but she can't trick herself. She had fallen in love with Naruto. He had opened her heart to the possibility of the two. Soon memories of her brother and her lover entered her head. Before Tsunade submitted to the kiss, she backed away from Naruto and broke the passionate connection between the two. Using every ounce of her power Tsunade broke through the house and ran off. As she ran off, she mumbled something that only Naruto could hear.

"I am sorry Naruto, I just can't, i am so sorry," she said to him. Naruto still confused, got up and walked out of the store.

"Dammit, why is this so hard?" he said to hmself as he walked off, oblivious to the people who were listening in on the conversation. Everyone looked at each other and decided it was too much of a headache to discuss and chose to discuss what happened at a later date as everyone went to explore the town some more.

What a day for everyone. Can Naruto get Tsunade? Or Is Tsunade out of his league?


	6. Advice

15 minutes later

Tsunade was running through the streets with her hands covering her face. Even though she covered her, people knew she was crying. As she stopped at near a block of the town, she laid on the ground.

"Why, I don't know what to do, I love him, I now know I love him, but what do I do?" Tsunade wondered as she cried in her arms. Tsunade knew she couldn't deny her feelings. The blond genin had come into her heart and now she came to enjoy his presence. She loved everything about him. What scared her wasn't the fact that she loved him, she sort of coped with that, but what scared her is that she wanted to go further and explore the possibilities of a relationship with him and her.

"Why did you have to do that Naruto?, that kiss has now weakened me to such a state," Tsunade said to herself as she tried to stand. Unknown to her, Shizune ran after her and soon caught up.

"Tsunade-sama, are you okay?" she said as she saw Tsunade struggling to stand to her feet.

"Oh Shizune, I am fine, don't worry," Tsunade said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Shizune didn't buy her act for even a second. After hearing their conversation, she knew now what was troubling them both.

"Wow, love truly has no bounds does it?" she asked herself as she looked at Tsunade. She gave Tsunade a hug that made the blond looked shocked at the act. Shizune decided no matter how immoral it was to society she would get Naruto and Tsunade together.

"Tsunade-sama, would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you?" she asked honestly. Tsunade looked up and smiled. She was glad to have someone to listen to her, though she wondered if Shizune could believe it, which she could since she heard it for herself.

"Thank you Shizune, I would like that, let's go back to a hotel then," she said as Shizune nodded and followed her.

Meanwhile with Naruto

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!," he said to himself as he walked the streets.

"I practically lunged at her in there, she said she was confused, I just wanted to confirm something, but why did I do it then?" he wondered as he walked. As he walked he ran into Shikamaru, who gave him a good hello.

"Oh hi Shikamaru," Naruto said with his head down. Shikamaru noticed Naruto wasn't his hyperactive self.

"Naruto man, what is the matter with you?" he asked. In truth, he knew what was wrong, but to hear it from Naruto himself was a bit better.

"W-what are you talking about man?, nothing is wrong," Naruto said as he walked away. Shikamaru pondered his idea and what he was about to do. Rubbing his head, he sighed.

"Man, this is going to be a drag, " he said as he did his shadow possession jutsu on Naruto. He made the blond freeze in place and he turned him around to face him.

"Well if nothing is wrong you won't mind talking about it." he said as he manipulated the blond to a hotel. As they walked Naruto tried to fight the shadow but he knew it was no use. As they walked both were in utter silence.

13 minutes later

Naruto and Tsunade arrived at the hotel at the exact same time. Both walked as they looked at each other from across the entrance. A huge blush came to both as they instantly looked away from each other. Feeling the awkward silence, Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"W-w-w-well Shizune, let's go inside," she said as she walked inside the hotel. She moved so fast that Shizune was left coughing at some of the dust that Tsunade had kicked up. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"W-well since you dragged me out here, let's go," he said as he ran inside also. Shikamaru rubbed his head and he looked at Shizune. Both inched closer together and whispered.

"Is this really going to work Shizune?" Shikamaru asked. Even the lazy genius couldn't figure this plan out.

"Yeah trust me, Operation: Impossible Couple Pairing is a go," Shizune said as he eyes flared up. Shikamaru yawned.

"That name is weird, but let's get this over with," He said as they gave each other a thumbs up and went inside.

Back in Konoha

Danzo was frantic around the office. He had lost track of Naruto and Tsunade. Both did not appear at the Fire Daiymo's like he thought. His ninja said that they waited for 6 days, but nothing happened.

"Dammit, where did they go?" Danzo said as he looked at the map. He was clearly getting frustrated at losing the two ex-Konoha ninja. To make matters worse, he was being investigated by the Fire Daimyo herself, but she hadn't nominated him for Hokage, and felt that he had stolen the position. He was currently under probation for that issue and more than half of his powers and the Hokage were gone while this investigation began.

"Dammit, Dammit, why is this happening now of all times?" he wondered as he tried to predict where the two possibly were. His village was getting impatient. They all ranted about wanted the "demon's" body and his protector's head. Danzo managed to keep the people from a frenzy, but he was losing control and fast.

"I will find you, you can't hide forever," he said with a sadistic smile.

Back in the town, in the hotel

"Shizune, hurry up," Tsunade said as she dragged Shizune into the door and placed a sound-proof seal on the space around them. They stood in the limited space and began their talk.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, what is wrong?" Shizune asked with a fake confused look. Tsunade looked out the window and it seemed safe.

"You WILL NOT tell anyone about this," Tsunade said as she held up a fist. Shizune nodded instantly as she promised not to tell a soul, which she would have to. Tsunade put her fist down.

"I-I-I believe I am in love with Naruto," Tsunade said with a blush to her face. Shizune pretended to be shocked. She knew she was in love, but tried to keep up the act.

"Really Tsunade-sama, with Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, I have completely fallen for him," She said as her blushed burned brighter across her face.

"Shizune do you think it is wrong to feel this way?" she asked as she looked at Shizune for an answer.

"W-well Tsunade-sama, I am not sure I am a little surprised though," Shizune said as she tried to play being cool.

"I tried to convince myself that it was impossible for us, but after what happened I don't know,"Tsunade said to her. Shizune was surprised. She didn't know what happened beyond the talk.

"So what happened?" she asked. Tsunade looked up at her and blushed.

"H-He kissed me," she said. Shizune blushed as she imagined Naruto and Tsunade kissing. Tsunade snapped her out of her daze as she continued.

"I-I might want a relationship with him, but I wonder about it," she continued.

"My heart aches for him and his aches for me, but something is keeping me from him and I don't know what," Tsunade said as she ended her speech. Shizune processed the information and began to speak.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe that love holds no bounds between people, I also believe that if two people love each other enough for their hearts to ache for each other then they should be together, the only thing holding you both back is each other," Shizune said as she sat on the bed. Tsunade looked at Shizune in understanding. She knew Shizune was right. She loved Naruto and he loved her, so why weren't they together?

Tsunade thanked Shizune and ran off to find Naruto. Shizune smiled as she laid in the bed.

"Go get your happiness Tsunade-sama," Said Shizune on the bed.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Shikamaru

"So mind telling me what happened between you two? Shikamaru said as he sat on the bed. Naruto was walking around the room back and forth trying to gather his thoughts.

"Shikamaru, I-I-I love Tsunade," Naruto said to Shikamaru. He gasped though he already knew about it.

"I don't know why I do, but before I knew it I began to love her presence as she wormed her way into my heart," He said as he continued to talk.

"I can't distinguish between what's right and my own feelings," he said as Shikamaru nodded.

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her?" Shikamaru said bluntly.

"I think I made my feelings clear twice when I told her AND when I kissed her," Naruto said with a blush. Shikamaru almost chocked on those words.

"Are you serious?" he asked for confirmation. Naruto nodded. He sighed

r

"So troublesome, look Naruto, I don't have the answer for you, but all I can say is that you should follow what your heart believes, no one can tell you who to give your heart to, I personally won't care if you and Tsunade dated, if you are happy then I am alright with it," he said Naruto. Naruto seemed happy to hear those words as he looked at Shikamaru.

"What if she doesn't return my feelings?" he asked a little sad.

"The Naruto i know would keep fighting until he got her to love him," Shikamaru said with a smile. Naruto's face lit up in understanding. That's right he was Naruto Uzumaki. He never backed down from a problem. He would confront any obstacle that he faced. He would get Tsunade to love him. He just knew he would.

"Thank you Shikamaru, that's right screw what other people think, I love Tsunade-chan and she is going to be mine," he said as he ran out the door to find Tsunade.

"Man, well that wasn't as troublesome as I thought," Shikamaru said with a smile on his face as he laid on the bed.

"Go get your happiness Naruto," he said as he fell asleep on the couch

After 20 minutes of random searching, both Naruto and Tsunade found each other at the entrance of the hotel. Both saw that the other was looking for them as they wiped the sweat from their faces. Naruto walked up to Tsunade and Tsunade walked up to Naruto. They both looked in each other's eyes for 5 minutes before talking.

"Hey you," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Naruto said with a smile.

Sorry, but cliffhanger of doom. Find out about these growing feelings tomorrow.


	7. Your Love

In the Hotel

Naruto and Tsunade just ran into each other. They had been franticly looking for each other after the conversation with their friends. They came across each other at the door as they wiped the sweat of there faces. Both stared at each other for a good 10 minutes, before words came from their mouths.

"U-u-um hey how you doing?" Naruto said nervous at the situation he was in. Tsunade was blushing at the site of him. She wasn't sure if she should run or kiss him, but she had to say something.

"O-o-oh I-m fine, was just taking a little jog," she lied to him as he stared at her. She didn't know why she said that, but what she wanted to say wouldn't come out of her mouth. Both tried to speak, but the embarrassing moment claimed both of their voices. Unknown to them Shizune and Shikamaru were watching it all go done.

"Go for it Tsunade-sama, you can do it," Shizune said as she watched from behind a wall with Shikamaru.

"*sigh* this is so troubleso-," he paused with Shizune's hand to his mouth.

"Quiet, it is getting good," She said to him. They both stared back at the two, who were still trying to express themselves. Naruto's blush was shining brighter as he tried to talk. Tsunade wasn't doing any better, She couldn't look Naruto in the eye as they stood there. Both couldn't take the silence and they stared at each other.

"Listen Tsunade, I-,"

"Listen Naruto, I-,"

They both were shocked that they spoke at the same time. Both immediately blushed as they turned from the other's view. Naruto regained his composure first and decided to continue.

"L-listen Tsunade, I am sorry that I kissed you back there," Naruto said as he shocked the woman. Tsunade decided to continue the conversation.

"N-no that was okay, um I am sorry that I ran off the way I did," she said to him. He looked up as he stared into her beautiful eyes. He was always entranced by them. They seemed to light his soul on fire as he looked at them. Tsunade looked at him and blushed. He was always there for her. She couldn't think about anything, but him. He filled her every thought. Before both knew it, they were drawing close to each other. They were so entranced by the other's presence that they didn't notice that their lips were dangerously close to the other's. Both said something as they inched closer. They didn't hear what the other said as they were too focused on the other's eyes.

"Tsunade-chan," Naruto said as he leaned in closer.

"Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she leaned in closer.

Both were so close to each other. They felt the other's hot breath on their face as they stopped for one instant to take one more look at the other's eyes.

"FINALLY FOUND YOU!," Ino said as she startled the two out of their moment. Shizune and Shikamaru face-palmed themselves as they almost saw something amazing. Naruto blushed as much as Tsunade as the two stepped away from each other. They looked at each other then at Ino. Both got up and walked back to their rooms with an embarrassed look on their faces.

"Dammit Ino, always interrupting," Naruto said as he walked back.

"Damn, that Ino, that moment felt too good to be true," Tsunade said as she walked back to her room. As the two left, Shikamaru and Shizune left from the wall as they walked towards Ino.

"Ino you just had to come in at the wrong time," Shikamaru said as he sighed.

"All that hard work," Shizune said with her head down. Ino looked confused as they two rubbed their temples and walked away. Naruto went into his room and Tsunade went into her room. Both recalled the experience that almost occurred between them.

"I was so entranced by her eyes that everything else didn't matter," Naruto said to himself.

"I almost went for him regardless of the circumstances," Tsunade said to herself.

"I wanted to kiss her,"

"I wanted to kiss him,"

"I love her,"

"I love him,"

"Her lips on mine,"

"His lips on mine,"

"Screw age,"

"Screw age,"

"Tsunade is mine,"

"Naruto is mine,"

"My heart doesn't hurt anymore, in fact it feels comforted now,"

"My heart doesn't hurt now, it feels harmonious now,"

"I have to see her again today,"

"I have to see him again today,"

Both stayed in their thoughts as they thought about the other. Before either of them knew it, night had claimed the sky as they walked out of their rooms and headed for the entrance to get something to eat. Tsunade walked casually as she neared the entrance. As she came up to the entrance Tsunade blushed at who she saw walking also.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," she said as her blushed reddened. Naruto looked up out of his daze to see the object of his desire across from him.

"T-T-Tsunade-chan," he said as he looked at her. Both stared at each other as they tried to say something, but couldn't. Before the two could say something they both heard a noise that grumbled throughout the hotel entrance. Both laughed as they gripped their stomaches.

"Well we can't speak our feelings on an empty stomach can we?" Naruto said as he walked to the entrance. Tsunade nodded as she walked towards the entrance also. Naruto looked at her. if he was going to do something, it would have to be now.

"*ahem*," he said getting her attention. Tsunade blushed as she saw Naruto stick out his arm. Tsunade chuckled as she grabbed his arm and faced her hands on his shoulder.

"Let's go," She said to him as he nodded as they left the hotel.

1 hour later

Both were in a restaurant happily enjoying their meals. Both blushed as this dinner felt like a date to the two of them. Naruto wasn't being his usual self. He was showing manners at the table. He knew which utensil was for a certain dish. He had surprised Tsunade as she had never seen this side of him before. Noticing her staring Naruto chuckled.

"What I can't show the woman I love my disgusting manners can I?" he said as he smiled. Tsunade blushed at the thought of his words. She felt happy to hear them.

"The-The woman he loves, huh?" she thought as she smiled. Both continued to eat to their hearts content as they enjoy the romance in the air. Across from them some of the people from the rookie 9 were watching along with Shizune.

"Come on Naruto, just tell her," Kiba said as he looked back at the two.

"Shh Kiba, they will spot us and that will ruin the moment," Shizune said as Kiba lowered his voice.

"This is so romantic," Hinata said as she stared. She was a bit sad that Naruto didn't like her, but she quickly got over it and was happy for him.

"Tsunade and Naruto, now I could never have seen that," Neji said as he watched.

"Me neither," Tenten said as she watched.

"So youthful," Lee said as he wanted to jump at the two, but resisted.

2 hours later

Naruto and Tsunade finished their meals and got up to leave. Everyone followed behind them.

"I had a great time Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she walked with him.

"I am glad, i couldn't bear to let you pay," he said as he rubbed his head. Tsunade chuckled at him. He fascinated her to no end.

As the two walked, they could feel they were being watched and nodded at each other. As they came to an open area, they stared at the vast view of the scenery. Before both knew it they were staring back at each other. They had seen each other's eyes and couldn't help but stare at each other. They completely forgot that the others were watching with happy faces as they looked at the two. Naruto brought his face to Tsunade's again as she lowered hers. They still stared at each other as they came to each other's face. Their hot breath was on each other's face as they were in their own thoughts.

"I love her,"

"I love him,"

"She is my Tsunade-chan,"

"He is my Naruto-kun,"

They finally brought their faces together as they shared a passionate kiss over the moonlight. Everyone watched suddenly formed tears of joy as they saw the two kiss without a worry in the world.

"That is so beautiful,"

"So cute,"

"Nice job Naruto,"

"I am so happy for you Tsunade-sama,"

Everyone gave their various comments as they continued to watch. As Naruto and Tsunade kissed, they felt all the happiness in the world as the heat from their bodies flowed through the air. Both stayed in the kiss for 10 minutes as they parted for air. Naruto and Tsunade's faces looked flushed as they breathed hard at each other. Both looked into the others eyes. Naruto broke the silence.

"I love you Tsunade-chan," he said to her. Tsunade smiled as she looked at him.

"I love you Naruto-kun," she said to him.

Both have expressed their feelings to each other. They are now happy, but how long can this happiness last with Danzo looking for them?


	8. The Problem

Late night on the outskirts of town 9:00 p.m

Naruto and Tsunade were still on the edge of the hills. Both thought over the moment that they just shared. Neither cared about the age difference, but they knew that their friends and all the nations of the world would. Both smiled as they walked back to town. Behind them, all their friends were hiding in the trees as they saw the spectacular event that had unfolded.

"Wow can't say I expected that," Kiba said as he was still in shock over the kiss the two had.

"No kidding, Naruto and Tsunade, still can't believe it," Tenten said as she tried to comprehend the situation. Everyone gave their own personal opinions about the situation until they decided it was safe to come down. Everyone for some reason had smiles on their faces though everyone knew that such feeling of immorality were not accepted. Everyone decided to put off the problem until a later tomorrow.

In the Town

Naruto and Tsunade were still walking beside each other as they felt a huge weight drop off their shoulders. Both were in their own thoughts as they walked through the town.

_"I can't believe we just did that, it felt so wrong, but so right,"_ Naruto said as he walked alongside his newly found happiness.

_"Those lips of his were so soft, if it wasn't for these people here,"_ Tsunade said as she went through the town. As they walked through the town a problem appeared that made Tsunade doubt this new relationship with the blond.

_"I do love him and he loves me, I know this, but this age difference is too much of a damper on things,"_ Tsunade thought as the two walked back to the hotel. Naruto looked up at Tsunade an saw her in deep thought. As he looked up at her, a question formed in his mind.

_"I do love her, but how can we express this out in the open with this much of an age difference?"_ Naruto wondered as they arrived at the hotel. Tsunade and Naruto got to the hotel, but were in too much thought as they went the same way and appeared in Naruto's room. As the door closed behind them, both were shocked out of their thinking.

"Huh, I heard a slam, wait this isn't my room," Tsunade said as she looked around to see that no of her things were in the room. Naruto looked up and saw the usual, but he was suddenly startled by the person next to him.

"Tsunade-chan, how did you get into my room?" he wondered as he pointed his finger at her. Tsunade saw him next to her and remembered that she did follow him to his room, but was in to much deep thought to realize it.

"I-I think I was thinking too much and didn't notice," Tsunade said as she blushed. She was in Naruto's room and the moment they just shared at the hill brought some rather intense images to her head.

"Oh no, not that, images leave my head," Tsunade said as she tried to keep her mind occupied. Tsunade suddenly saw the way out. All she had to do was leave his room.

"Ahh Naruto-kun all I have to do is leave, this means nothing," Tsunade said as she looked at him. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he wasn't sure were this was going to go.

"T-T-That's right, w-w-well see you tomorrow, Tsunade-chan," Naruto said as he waved goodbye.

"B-b-bye Naruto-kun," She said as she headed for the door. Tsunade breathed easily as she turned to leave. However Kami was not on their side tonight. As Tsunade opened the door, she stumbled across Shikamaru and Shizune who were about to open the door. Everyone stared in silence as they all had gaping mouths open. Shikamaru and Shizune recovered first.

"OH MY GOODNESS, TSUNADE-SAMA!," Shizune said as she covered her mouth and blushed.

"This is a troublesome situation," Shikamaru said.

"N-n-n-n-no, its not what you think, we just-," Tsunade was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Oh its exactly what we think it is, just let me get my things and I'll go," He said with a smirk. Naruto stared as Shikamaru packed his stuff and headed for the door.

"Well I will sleep on the floor of Shizune's room, sleep well you guys," They said as Shizune ran and gave Tsunade her suitcase and scrolls and closed the door. Both Naruto and Tsunade were left stunned. Their friends formed a BIG misunderstanding of the situation and now Tsunade is roomed in with Naruto. Tsunade fell to the ground depressed.

_"Kami-sama, why?, i have done my job, I pay my taxes, why am I so unlucky even in misunderstandings?"_ Tsunade said as she comically cried on the floor. Naruto was still standing, but his mind was in the gutter.

_"Tsunade-chan is in my room, Tsunade-chan and I will be in the same bed, Tsunade-chan will sleep with me,"_ Naruto said as he tried to find a solution to this mess. Naruto immediately blushed at his last thought as he realized what he thought. Suddenly images of a certain erotic activity came into his mind as remembered his situation. The images were too much for the blond as he fell to the floor, heated from the images that came to play. Tsunade saw and chuckled at him.

_"Wow, so even he has such thoughts,"_ She said as she walked over to him. Even though it would be unofficial to most people, the fact remained that Naruto and Tsunade were now currently a couple and couples did do certain 'things' together. Tsunade thought as she picked up the fainted blond and carried him to the bed and put his head on her lap. Tsunade chuckled at the sight of his calm face.

3 hours later

Naruto made a groan as he opened his eyes. Naruto looked up to see Tsunade looking at him with her hand in his hair.

"Hey you, did you have a good dream?" She said as she smiled. Naruto got up and looked at her. Tsunade's expression turned serious.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk," Tsunade said starting the blond.

"Alright Tsunade-chan," Naruto said as he sat next to her. Tsunade began.

"N-Naruto-kun, I love you, you know this, but we can't display this publicly," Tsunade said as she looked down at the floor. Naruto nodded he thought the same thing he knew that such a relationship would be difficult to keep as they were now.

"I know that, I have thought about this too," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded.

"I think that this should be kept under the radar so we don't get tormented by people," Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto though a bit depressed nodded. he knew this was the only way to keep a relationship like this going. Seeing him depressed Tsunade kept thinking in her mind. Every instinct in her body told her to not to go through with this, but she persisted through the common sense.

"Now Naruto-kun, I didn't saw we were over, we can still have 'fun'," Tsunade said with a wink in her eyes. Naruto looked up and blushed heavily. He knew where she was going with that statement.

"Tsunade-chan is a pervert," Naruto said to her. Tsunade hit him on the top of his head.

"I am not a pervert," Tsunade said as she blushed. Naruto rubbed his head as he smiled.

'Well I love my Tsunade-chan anyway, but I am too young aren't I?" He thought as he looked up at her. Tsunade smiled. She realized that obstacle as she had thought of a way around it.

"Naruto how good are you at the transformation jutsu?" Tsunade said as she turned to Naruto. Naruto looked at her.

"Only good enough to fool people, not an expert or anything like that," Naruto said as he looked at her. Tsunade clasped her hands together.

"That's good, that is more than enough," Tsunade said as she brought her hands together. Suddenly smoke appeared and covered her body. Naruto coughed as the smoke disappeared. He stared in shocked as he saw a 19 year old Tsunade in her clothes. Naruto gasped at the beauty she had shown. She was a lot thinner and shorter than her last appearance. Naruto was still shocked at the change until Tsunade noticed and blushed at his intense stares.

"I take it you like this Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said as she did a pose for him. Naruto got a nosebleed as he gave a thumbs up.

"Its lovely Tsunade-chan, I love it," Naruto said to her. Tsunade blushed as she nodded.

"Now this is a way around that age group," Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he did his transformation. Tsunade looked at the puff of smoke. She waited until the smoke disappeared. Tsunade stared as she saw a 18 year old Naruto appear in the smoke. It was Tsunade's turn to blush as she saw Naruto's body. He had defined the muscles around his body making him seem so handsome. He gave a mature air around him that Tsunade just loved. Naruto decided to snapped Tsunade out of her daze.

"So how do you like this body?" Naruto said to her. Tsunade stuttered to speak as she couldn't bring herself to respond.

_"That-That body- That body is so hot,"_ Tsunade thought as she tried to contain herself. Feeling more composed Tsunade responded.

"That is a good body, nice one Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she sat back on the bed. Naruto followed her lead and sat next to her. Tsunade blushed as she stared at Naruto. She couldn't believe the circumstances right now. Naruto looked at Tsunade. Somewhere in his mind he thanked Kami for this.

"Tsunade-chan, I love you," Naruto said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear causing her body to shiver. She looked at him and gave in. She wasn't going to fight the urges anymore.

"Naruto-kun, I love you too," Tsunade said to him.

WARNING! LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT! WARNING!

Tsunade laid back as Naruto traced his fingers across her body. She could feel her body tremble at the feeling of his touch. Tsunade loved his fingers. Naruto smiled as he saw Tsunade's lovely expressions. He had seen a whole new Tsunade as he heard her moan. Naruto gave her a deep kiss as his tongue met hers and they danced in each other's mouth. As they parted, Naruto kissed her ear as he got a slight moan from her that it felt good. He smiled as he brought the kiss down to her neck. Tsunade was feeling all the pleasure wash over her as she felt Naruto's smooth lips on her neck and his hands as they explored her body.

_"Is he really a virgin, this is incredible,"_ Tsunade thought as she tried to hold her voice, but couldn't due to the immense pleasure Naruto was giving her. Naruto's hand slowly reached her chest as he felt her bra on his hands. Naruto instinctively knew that this would make her feel good. He lifted up Tsunade as he undressed her clothes and kept his kisses on her neck. Tsunade could feel all of her senses fade as she felt her clothes drop to the floor. Naruto kissed Tsunade as he looked at the 19 year old girls panties. Naruto looked to see that they were relatively white with a small hint of pink. Naruto chuckled as he removed her bra. Tsunade squirmed as she felt one of her hidden places exposed to Naruto. Tsunade's face looked embarrassed as Naruto smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed Tsunade-chan, I will make you feel good," Naruto said to her. Tsunade felt her strength leave her body as she felt the warmth of Naruto's words.

"You are such a smooth-talker," She said as she smiled. Naruto kissed her neck one more time as he kissed his way down to her chest. Tsunade felt him go further down feeling more and more pleasure as they continued their session. Naruto finally kissed her breast as he heard Tsunade give a loud moan of pleasure. Naruto now knew a good weak spot.

"I take it these breasts are sensitive Tsunade-chan," Naruto teased as he smiled. Tsunade struggled to answer him as her adrenaline rushed.

"B-B-baka, there is no way that is tru-," She stopped as a scream of pleasure came from her lips. Naruto licked the top of her breasts as he played with the other one. Tsunade couldn't think straight. This pleasure was almost too much to take. Naruto continued to play with her breasts as he managed to lay her on her back. As he kissed her, he could hear her moans of the pleasure he was giving. Naruto smiled.

"Well let's keep this going," He said as he brought on hand from her breast and went down. Tsunade could feel where the hand was going. She ached back at each minute Naruto's hand wen closer to her spot. Naruto's hand stopped on her thigh and rubbed it gently. As he heard her moan one more time, he brought it down to where the white panties were still on as he rubbed them to get a reaction. Tsunade's eyes shot open as she screamed for the pleasure. Naruto chuckled as he took his hand off her panties and put them inside them to rubbed her wet spot. Tsunade hand to hold a finger to her mouth to try to contain her noise. Naruto began to rub her spot as it reddened and became more sensitive. Naruto brought his lips down her body making Tsunade quiver in the ecstasy of the session. Naruto brought his lips down until he cam to her panties. He smiled as he removed the last piece of clothing revealing a completely naked Tsunade. He smiled as he brought his mouth between her legs and licked her honeypot as he heard her scream his name.

"N-N-Naru-TOOOOOOO," Tsunade said as she jerked her head around to try and handle the pleasure she felt. Naruto felt the insides of her chambers twitch from the pleasure he gave her. Tsunade begged for it to stop, but Naruto went through it and licked her more aggressively. Tsunade grasped the bed sheets as she was close to releasing all of her love juices to Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm close, I can't hold out," Tsunade said as the sheer pleasure became too much for her. Naruto smiled as he increased his efforts to get her to cum. Tsunade couldn't take the pleasure and gave in to it.

"NARUTO-KUN!," Tsunade said as she came inside his mouth. Naruto got up from his position to see a worn out Tsunade on the bed. Tsunade blushed as she saw Naruto lick his lips to get whatever he missed.

"Nice and tasty," he said as he smiled at her. Tsunade's blush reddened as she went over the events.

"Oh I am getting you back," she said as she pounced on him. Naruto was shocked as he landed with his legs open. He looked up to see Tsunade crawling towards him. Tsunade stopped herself at his pants as she saw a bulge in them.

"Let me get you back," she said as she unzipped his pants and took of his boxers. Tsunade marveled at the size of Naruto's member as it stood erect from the last sexual act.

"Awww, it seems happy to see me," Tsunade said as she brought her mouth close to it. With one little lick, Tsunade sent Naruto over the edge as he groaned. She chuckled as she began to lick over Naruto's dick as she savored the taste of it. After a little licking, Tsunade brought her whole mouth forward and sucked him off. Naruto was sent into a world of pleasure as he tried to restrain himself from releasing inside her mouth too soon. Tsunade went up and down as she took Naruto's hard cock inside her mouth. Naruto could feel the wet and slippery throat of Tsunade as she continued to give him a good pleasure. Naruto couldn't contain the pleasure anymore and released.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!," he yelled as he came inside her. Tsunade felt his milk enter her throat. Tsunade swallowed it all not leaving a single drop. Tsunade took his cock out of her mouth and savored the taste.

"That tasted so good Naruto-kun," she said as she finished her 'drink'. Naruto got up and smiled. Both had enough foreplay and turned to each other. Tsunade nodded as she separated her legs to show Naruto her wet and swollen spot. Naruto smiled as he came forward. He laid on top of Tsunade as he felt his cock at the entrance to her vagina.

"Tsunade, I love you," Naruto said as he looked at her. Tsunade smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto," she said to him. Naruto brought his hips forward as he entered Tsunade and gave her a rush of sheer pleasure. Tsunade had to cover her mouth as she was afraid she was going to be too loud. Naruto moved his hips slowly to become adjusted to the feeling of Tsunade. He felt tight as she squeezed him as he pushed up inside her. After awhile Naruto was able to go faster and give Tsunade her biggest rush as she felt her body go numb. Naruto smiled as he saw Tsunade's face that seemed so entranced by the pleasure he was giving her.

"I am glad you like this," he told her as he pushed harder inside her. Tsunade was a little reluctant to speak, but she was able to form a few words.

"It-It f-f-feels so good Naruto-kun, I love it," She said as she felt the rush of his cock hit her cervix. Tsunade was close to releasing again. She turned to look at Naruto who was also close.

"N-Naruto-kun, cum with me, cum inside me, I want it," Tsunade said to him. Naruto not looking to displease her spoke.

"O-Okay, I will," Naruto said as he sped up a little faster. Tsunade and Naruto lost control and came together.

"NARUTO!," Tsunade said as she came.

"TSUNADE!," Naruto said as he came

Both laid on the bed exhausted at the session they just had together. Naruto looked at Tsunade who was sweating quite a bit. Tsunade turned to Naruto who seemed to be void of any energy. Naruto grabbed Tsunade's hand.

"I will love you forever," he said to her. She smiled as she nodded.

"I will love you forever," she said to him. Both felt too tired as sleep claimed both. They unconsciously moved closer to each other as they slept in each other's arms.

Outside Naruto and Tsunade's room

"Dammit, why did we have to stay and here that?" Shikamaru wondered as Shizune kept her ear to the door.

"Admit it you were interested too," Shizune said to him. Shikamaru blushed and got up to leave.

"N-not in the least, good night," he said to her as he walked off. Shizune decided to leave the two alone. She turned around and smiled.

_"Be Happy Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama,"_ She said as she walked off.


	9. Their Power

Next Morning

A blond couple that had spent the entire night in sheer bliss got up to feel the rays of sunshine on their skin. Naruto was the first to wake up as he looked at his blond hime. She slept soundly as she dreamt about her new love. Naruto kissed her cheek and got a slight moan as a response. Naruto chuckled as Tsunade opened her eyes slightly to see her handsome blond fox.

"Ahh thank you for the wake up Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she smiled. Naruto nodded his head as he looked into her eyes.

"Anytime hime," he said to her. Tsunade smiled at the nickname Naruto gave her. She was happy that she didn't realize the that had appeared on her face. Trying to think of some payback, Tsunade thought of a nickname for Naruto. After a while Tsunade smiled at hm.

"My Golden Fox is so generous to me," She said as Naruto looked wide eyed at the nickname. He suddenly smiled as he kissed his hime.

"_Golden Fox, huh, not bad"_ He thought to himself as he got up and went to wash up. Tsunade smiled thinking about the night she had just experienced. Tsunade was utterly exhausted after last night. Naruto had rocked her world, literally. Tsunade blushed as she remembered the past events.

"_I certainly snagged myself a sex Kami,"_ She said as she got up to get dressed. Tsunade looked into a mirror to see that she still had the henge jutsu up as she was still a 19 year old girl. Tsunade smiled as she did a pose in the mirror.

"Not a bad body, if I do say so myself," she said to herself as she stood in her pose. Unknown to her, Naruto crept up behind her and managed to kiss her next making Tsunade's legs feel weak.

"It's not a bad body if I say so also," Naruto said to her as he kissed her neck. Tsunade moaned in place of a smile as she felt Naruto's lips pressed on her skin. After Naruto's torture, he smiled as Tsunade fell to the ground with a flushed face.

"No fair Naruto-kun," Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto looked down at her as he lifted his hand to her.

"Sorry Hime, couldn't resist," he said to her. Tsunade looked into his eyes. She knew she could forgive him, not that she minded the tease he just gave her. Tsunade got up and went to wash up also leaving a smiling Naruto to get dressed.

1 hour later

Both blonds exited the room as they prepared to leave the town for fear of being caught by Danzo and his shinobi.

"Alright got all our stuff, let's head out Hime," Naruto said as he took her hand. Tsunade smiled as she nodded and went with Naruto. Both exited the hotel to see all of their companions waiting for them. Tsunade and Naruto noticed that most had flushed faces as they watched the blond couple exit the door.

Shizune looked at the two as she tried to contain the smiles. She knew what had happened last night and knew that the rookie 9 heard also. Apparently Tsunade and Naruto weren't as quiet as they wanted to be.

Flashback with Lemon WARNING!

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I love it so much, harder, faster Naruto-kun," Tsunade screamed as she felt Naruto fill her up. Everyone in their adjacent rooms could only blush or try to tune out the erotic noise.

"Oh come on, not that, please stop," Kiba said as he tossed and turned in his bed. He was trying to get all the images and noises of an erotic Tsunade out of his head.

"So youthful, such acts are glorious for the world," Lee said said as he blushed having sweet dreams about his training.

"Be quiet, stop please, the images are too much," Neji said as he tried to stop a nosebleed from forming as he slept.

"My bugs are getting restless from this unpleasant noise," Shinto said as he tried to sleep.

"If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have come with these two," Tenten said across from Hinata. Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything and decided to try and sleep it off.

"Yeah Naruto nice job,' Ino said as she and Choji heard the noise from hallway. Choji was munching on his chips a didn't hear anything.

"What's going on Ino," he asked with his mouth full of chips. Ino blushed as she turned to Choji.

"O-Oh nothing Choji, now l-let's go over the next restaurant," She said trying to save the night the blondes were having. As Ino left with Choji, everyone was startled as the hear another scream.

"OHHHH NARUTO-KUN, ITS SO BIG, FASTER!," Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone's blushed turned even more red than before as everyone now had steam coming out of their heads. Neji was trying to cover his ears, Hinata was out cold, Ino smirked, Choji didn't hear a thing. Everyone else had nosebleeds as they fainted on their beds. Shikamaru and Shizune were trying to keep their heads as they heard the erotic play going on in the room.

"He's really giving it to her," Shikamaru said as he heard. In truth, he wanted to leave, but Shizune threatened to dissect him for medical purposes if he did. Shizune kept her ear knew the door as she heard her master's screams of pleasure.

"_Is Naruto-kun really that good?" _Shizune wondered as she listened. Everyone was going about their own way of dealing with the intense noises. Apparently Tsunade and Naruto forgot to keep their voices down as they experienced each other. As the noise died down everyone felt they could breath easily and finally get some sleep. As everyone tried to get the erotic vision out of their heads. Everyone eyes shot open to the constant screams.

"N-Naruto-kun, t-this stamina of yours is just in-incredible, HARDER!," Tsunade said as she screamed. Everyone lost their minds as they plopped into their beds. Everyone sighed as they looked at their ceilings.

"It's going to be a long night," They all said as they tried any means to drown out the noise.

Flashback End

As Naruto and Tsunade came down the stairs, they looked at the others in confusion. Everyone looked exhausted like they got no sleep, due to obvious reasons.

"Why is everyone tired?, didn't you guys sleep?" Naruto asked them. Everyone shot Naruto a bit of KI as they looked at him dumbfounded. Neji lost his mind.

'SLEEP, HOW COULD WE SLEEP WHEN-," Neji was cut off by everyone's hand to his mouth. Everyone laughed nervously as they all regained their composure.

"We just stayed up too late, we're sorry,' they said as they bowed. Naruto looked at Tsunade, who looked back at him. Both smiled oblivious to everyone's intentions.

"Well try not to anymore," they said as their faces lit up. Everyone could almost fall over exhausted at the two blondes.

"_Are they really that dense?"_ Kiba wondered to himself. Tsunade motioned for everyone as they followed along the road. Everyone treaded slowly on the road as they all yawned due to the lack of sleep. Everyone looked up to see Naruto and Tsunade having a joyous conversation. Almost everyone smiled at how much the two changed in a few days. They seemed to enjoy each other's company much more than before. Tsunade looked like a huge weight came off her shoulders. Naruto wasn't clutching his heart anymore in pain. Both seemed to enjoy life a lot more. As Tsunade turned to look back she saw they were shy one person.

"Hey everyone where is Jiraiya?" she asked them. Everyone now saw that the pervy sage was gone. Everyone shrugged their shoulders as they looked at each other. No sooner did the said man appear next to Tsunade with a look of concern on his face.

"Jiraiya where were you?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya dismissed the question as he looked back in worry.

"Tsunade you and Naruto should go into a clear field we have some company," Jiraiya said to her. Tsunade and Naruto began to worry as they knew who Jiraiya was talking about. Naruto whispered to Tsunade.

"It seems we stayed in that town too long Tsunade-chan," Naruto said to her. Tsunade looked at him and nodded.

"I know we should deal with this, right Golden Fox-sama," Tsunade said as she smiled. Naruto laughed as he looked at her.

"Of course Hime," He said as they turned around to the group. Everyone was shocked by the initial stop of pace.

"Everyone me and Naruto have to go do something in the woods, be right back," Tsunade said as she grabbed Naruto and they went into the wood. Everyone sighed. Shizune knew what was up and decided to leave them to the intrusion.

"Okay everyone until Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama come back, let's head to the next town," Shizune said as everyone nodded and ran off to the next town.

Plains on the Outskirts of Suna

Naruto and Tsunade decided to wait for their expected guests to arrive. Both were a bit tense about going up against their own village members. Naruto looked up to see Tsunade looking more tense. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently knocking Tsunade out of her daze.

"Don't worry Hime, we will win," Naruto said with a sign of confidence. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Of course we will Golden Fox-sama, thank you," she said as the two waited.

20 minutes later

4 Anbu officers came to the plains. They were all surprised that they had been discovered by Tsunade and Naruto. Both were smiling at each other.

"Well well Tsunade-chan, it seems company has arrived," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade turn to him and had a smile that lit up Naruto's day.

"So it seems Naruto-kun, shall we say hello?" She said as she put a punch into her palm.

"Why yes, let's go," Naruto said as they jumped from the tree to the field. The Anbu smirked thinking the blondes didn't know their place.

"We have been decreed by Danzo-sama to have both of you detained and killed," the leader said to them. Naruto smiled.

"Well they don't beat around the bush," Naruto said to her.

"One of the many annoyances they have," Tsunade said to him.

"Oh well let's go, I want to spend time with my hime," Naruto said to her.

"Very well let's get started," Tsunade said as she disappeared. All the Anbu were shocked as one felt his mask get crushed upon seeing that Tsunade slammed him into her fist. Her being the strongest hitter of the sannin didn't make that any better. She sent him flying as he land into a tree and was out cold.

"Well I have proven my point," Tsunade said happily.

"I guess it's my turn," Naruto said as he stretched. Naruto faced two Anbu as they all had a stare-down. Naruto's smile never went away. He decided to speak.

"I will show you guys what Konoha gave up," Naruto said as he clasped his hands together. Both Anbu laughed thinking the genin was ridiculous. Never in any recorded history did a genin ninja beat an Anbu. It was just unheard of, not proven. As Naruto charged his chakra the wind began to sway. The Anbu were to busy laughing to notice the change. Naruto smiled.

"**Fuuton(Wind Style)-,"** He said as he ran at the Anbu. The Anbu noticed the charge and saw Naruto launch his fist at one of them. He ducked easily and laughed. Naruto smiled. As Naruto passed them he said the last words that one of them would ever hear.

"**-Ryu no kaze no ha(Dragon's wind blade)," **he said as the wind around everyone settled down. Everyone finished laughing as one of the men stopped. He wasn't laughing. He stood perfectly still.

"Hey man what is wrong?" one of the anbu said to him. He didn't respond. Both the leader and his subordinate got worried.

"Hey what is the matter with you?" the leader yelled as he shook his subordinate. As he shook everyone saw a line appear through the man's body. He suddenly fell apart in two. Both Abu officers were shocked. Naruto smiled.

"Well that jutsu works out real well," Naruto said to them. Now to keep it going.

"**Fuuton: Fuatsu no Domu(Wind Style:Wind Pressure Dome),"** Naruto said as he formed a dome of wind around the Anbu. Soon all of the shinobi were encased in the dome. As they tried to get out their breath became heavier and heavier.

"Damn this dome is sucking away the oxygen," One of them said.

"That's not all it does," Naruto said as he smiled. Soon all anbu were getting cute by the wind. Each Anbu was trying to find cover, but it was futile. The dome was too tough and Naruto had more than enough chakra to keep everyone in that dome for a good long while. As they got cut each anbu was on their last legs.

"Damn demon, you will NOT win, Danzo-sama will avenge us," the leader said as he fell to the ground devoid of any oxygen. Naruto stopped the wind dome and headed over to Tsunade, who was a little shocked.

'N-Naruto-kun, where did you learn those Fuuton jutsus?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Naruto smiled at the question and looked up at her.

"Oh that, well after I got beat by Sasuke I have been using that week to train as I found out my nature affinity, it really comes in handy," Naruto said to her. Tsunade smiled at her blond's development.

"Well Hime shall we go?" Naruto said as he knelt on one knee and held out his hand. Tsunade smiled as she looked at him.

"Why yes Golden Fox-sama, let's go," she said as she took his hand and the two ran up the trees to catch up to their friends.

The entire fight took over 30 minutes.


	10. My Idea

Later that same evening

Naruto and Tsunade had just beaten their first attempted captors in a battle with the couple still winning and staying together. As they ran through the trees, they wondered how much traveling everyone did ahead of them.

"Man I would have figured that we would have seen them by now," Naruto said to his hime as he walked along the rugged roadway. Tsunade smiled.

"Well we have time to ourselves now," Tsunade said as she shot Naruto a smile and transformed back into her 19 yr old form. Naruto laughed as he nodded. In truth, with everyone being around them it was awkward to do anything together, even though everyone now knew about the two blondes relationship to each other. Naruto smiled as he got an idea and added chakra to his hands and arms to gain more strength. Tsunade turned to him in confusion. She wondered what he was going to do.

"Naruto-kun, what are you-," She was interrupted being surprised that Naruto disappeared. She was suddenly lifted off the ground as Naruto held her bridal style in his arms. Naruto smiled as he brought a shocked Tsunade up to him.

"This way of traveling feels better," Naruto said as he walked. Tsunade blushed at the sudden expression of affection Naruto just displayed for her. Tsunade's shocked expression changed into one of happiness as she nuzzled into her blond's chest. Naruto smiled as he walked.

"_I will always love you Tsunade,"_ Naruto said as he saw Tsunade go to sleep in his arms. Naruto walked lightly as not to disturb his hime.

3 hour later

Naruto still had Tsunade in his arms as he looked up to see that they were coming up to the next town. Naruto came up to see all of his companions waiting at the gate for him and Tsunade. While everyone sat at the gate, they all wondered what was taking Naruto and Tsunade so long to arrive at the town.

"Man what are those two doing?" Neji wondered as he leaned against a wall.

"I am sure they will be here soon," Tenten said trying to reassure Neji that they were okay. After 15 minutes, everyone opted to go look for the blondes as Hinata looked up at the gate. She was suddenly shocked as she saw something amazing.

"I-I think I found Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama," Hinata said with a blush. Everyone's eyes shot open as the ran to the gate. Shizune and Jiraiya got up from their spots and walked to the entrance. Everyone's eyes hot open again and their jaws dropped to the ground. Kiba was the first to come to his senses.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!," He yelled as everyone nodded their heads. They all saw Naruto carrying a 19 yr old girl in his arms like he and the girl were newlyweds. Everyone ran up to the blond as they were still shocked at the entrance the two blondes made.

"Naruto, who is that?" Shikamaru said as he looked at the beautiful girl. Naruto smiled as no one knew this was Tsunade.

"Naruto stop smirking at tell us who this is, and on another note, where is Tsunade-san," Kiba said to him. Naruto couldn't stop laughing as he felt everyone's stares at him become deadly to him. Naruto controlled his laughter as he looked at everyone

"Alright I will answer both of you questions," Naruto said as everyone stared waiting for an answer. Naruto decided to surprise everyone as he leaned in and gave his blond hime a kiss on the lips. Everyone gasped as they saw that Naruto had the audacity to kiss an unknown and unconscious girl. Naruto smiled as he came back up.

"Tsunade-chan, time to wake up," Naruto said to her. Everyone nearly gasped as the looked at Naruto. They thought he was blind. Tsunade was in her fifties and this girl was more or less forty years younger than her. Ino laughed.

"Naruto how could you mistake this girl for our old master," Ino said as she laughed. The unconscious girl suddenly grew a vein on her forehead at the thought of being called old. The girl woke up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled as he set her down. Tsunade walked over to Ino as her vein grew bigger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?," Tsunade yelled as she punched Ino into a correspondent wall. Everyone was shocked at the girl's amazing strength. This was without a doubt the blond sannin, Tsunade. Everyone got on their knees as they begged for forgiveness. Tsunade smiled as she turned to Naruto. Naruto smirked as he nodded his head. Tsunade smiled as she turned to them.

"I forgive you guys, but call me old and I will HURT you," she said to them. Everyone bowed their heads as a thank you and ran away either to explore the town or run away from Tsunade. Shizune smirked as she walked towards the blondes.

"Did you have to go that far Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, yes I did, and by Kami I would do it again," Tsunade said as she smiled. As the three smiled they all continued to walk towards the town. Shizune turned to see a frozen Jiraiya.

"Umm Tsunade-sama, what do we do about him?" Shizune asked as Tsunade and Naruto looked back to see Jiraiya eroding away with the wind.

"Umm well he will get out of it soon, I think," Naruto said with a whimsical smile. Tsunade smiled as she nodded in agreement as Shizune nodded and the three walked off to go get lunch.

1 hour later

Jiraiya was still standing there at the gate.

2 hours later

Still there.

3 hours later

Jiraiya suddenly comically cried as he looked at the town.

"Even the brat got someone and it was the person who I asked out plenty of times, but always got rejected," Jiraiya said as he snapped out of his daze and walked back to the town. Jiraiya smiled as he thought to himself.

"Oh I have got to know about this," Jiraiya said as he walked back to find Tsunade and Naruto.

With Tsunade and Naruto

The three were walking as Naruto pointed to a restaurant.

"Hey Hime, how about we go to that restaurant?" Naruto said as he pointed to a expensive restaurant. Tsunade smiled as she looked at the restaurant, but turned depressed.

"Golden Fox-sama, you know we can't afford that," She said as she smiled. Naruto smiled and looked at her. Clearly she was underestimating his love for her. Naruto laughed as Tsunade turned to him confused.

"Hime, who said 'we' would be paying for this," Naruto said to her. Tsunade's eyes shot open as she looked at her blond lover.

"W-wait Naruto-kun, you can't really mean-," Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto's smile as he took her inside the restaurant. Tsunade turned to Shizune, who was still confused.

"I guess I will see you later," Tsunade said as she was dragged by Naruto. Shizune stayed in the same spot as she tried to fathom what just happened. As all the information hit her, she suddenly gasped.

"When does Naruto have that kind of money, and did I just get left behind?" She wondered as she smiled.

"Oh well, good luck Tsunade-sama, okay time to go get something to eat," Shizune said as she ran to the nearest restaurant.

With Naruto and Tsunade

Naruto took Tsunade up to the entrance as he look at the one of the waiters.

"Hello sir is their a table for two?" Naruto asked him. The man looked at the boy then at the woman. He falsely assumed that the woman was the boy's mother and smiled.

"Why yes we do, we have a table next to a window over here please follow me," he said as he smiled. Naruto noticed the man's actions and felt a bit jilted.

"_So you think I am a kid huh," _Naruto said as he clasped his hands and gathered some chakra. Some smoke appeared as the 12 yr old was replaced with a well toned and handsome 18 yr old man.

"Oh forgive me sir, I will seat you right away," the man said as he hurried Naruto and a smiling Tsunade to their table.

As the man sat the two down, both laughed at this opportunity.

"i still can't believe you got us in to this place," Tsunade said to him.

"Well I do like to impress those I love," Naruto said to her. Tsunade blushed at the smooth-talker that was her blond lover.

"Well I am glad I love you," She said to him.

"And I love you," Naruto said to her. Both waited to take their orders.

2 hours later

Naruto and Tsunade were peacefully eating as they continued their romantic date. Both talked about their current ambitions since the ambitions they had in Konoha was gone. Naruto now just wanted to be with Tsunade and have the power to protect her. Tsunade smiled as she told him her ambitions. Hers were to stay with him and support him. Both had a great time together. Tsunade looked into her blond's eyes. She was always entranced by them. They seemed to always pierce her soul. She felt so weak whenever her eyes looked into his. Naruto was happy that he had gotten the woman of his dreams. Both chose to disregard what society thought and decided to be together. In all truth, neither was unhappy with the result of their choice. The two finished their meals as Naruto paid the bill and the two walked out.

In the streets

Naruto and Tsunade noticed that the sun down and night overwhelmed the town. Tsunade laid her arms on Naruto's shoulder as the two walked towards the hotel that Shizune rented out for everyone to stay. Naruto smiled as he felt Tsunade on his shoulder. As the two entered the hotel, they stopped to see everyone waiting for them. Everyone sighed and smiled as they saw the blond couple show up.

"Are you two ever going to stop you're lovey dovey act?" Ino asked them with an ice pack on her cheek. Naruto smiled.

"Aww but then I could see my Hime's smile," Naruto said with a smile.

"And I couldn't feel my Fox-sama's heavenly body around my arms," Tsunade said with a grin. Everyone hit the floor from the responses and tried to regain some composure. After a few laughs everyone calmed down and got serious.

"So what are the rooming arrangements?" Neji asked Shizune. Shizune turned to everyone and smiled.

"Alright the rooming goes as follows and no there will be no changes," Shizune said as she grabbed the list.

"Here are the roommates," Shizune said as she began.

"Room 1: Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame,"

"Room 2: Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akamichi,"

"Room 4: Rock Lee and Shikamaru Nara,"

"Room 5: Ino Yamanaka and Me,"

"Room 6: Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten Kurami,"

"Room 7: Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade-sama," Shizune said to everyone as they all nodded and accepted the room numbers. Hinata and Tenten were the most troubled.

"_Oh Kami, please, just don't let them do 'it' tonight, please Kami I beg of you,"_ Tenten and Hinata said in their thoughts. Tsunade and Naruto agreed to it and everyone went off to their separate rooms.

"Shizune wait as second, I need to see you," Tsunade said as she startled Shizune. Tsunade turned Shizune around as they headed for the front door.

"Be right back Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as they disappeared out the door. Naruto was confused, but smiled.

"Oh well, no point in trying to figure something out, it might be troublesome," Naruto said to himself and smiled.

"Wow to quote Shikamaru, this is a rare day," Naruto thought as he headed towards the designated room.

25 minutes later

Tsunade took Shizune behind the hotel and whispered something into her ear. Shizune became wide eyed as she listened to what Tsunade was saying.

"OH KAMI, TSUNADE-SAMA, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Shizune yelled. Tsunade quickly covered her mouth as she turned to look around. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it is my idea of a new medical jutsu," Tsunade said to her apprentice. To say Shizune was shocked was an understatement. She was down right dumbfounded.

"Tsunade-sama, where did you come up with this jutsu?" Shizune asked. Tsunade told her about the time they faced Orochimaru and she remembered that all power from the jewel on her forehead that gave her power. Tsunade was attempting to make a jutsu that helps the body as a whole.

"Can I count on your help?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, oh this will be great," Shizune said with a squeal.

"Thank you Shizune, but don't tell anyone about this, al least not yet, especially Naruto-kun," Tsunade to her.

"I won't tell a soul," Shizune swore. Tsunade nodded as the two went back to the hotel. Shizune knew everyone especially Naruto was going to be shocked at this. Unknown to them, Naruto was in his room and for once was having a conversation with the Kyuubi.

"So can you at least help with that?" He asked. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Boy, to even attempt that is dangerous, how can I agree to that?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Please I need you to do it, I love her, please Kyuubi," Naruto begged. Normally Naruto wouldn't beg the Kyuubi for anything, but this was beyond pride for Naruto. The Kyuubi went over the necessary things in his mind as he sighed.

"**Dammit, fine I will help,"** Kyuubi said as he sighed again. Naruto smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you Kyuubi," Naruto said to him. Kyuubi nodded.

"**Yeah yeah, just to let you know it will hurt a little,"** he said with a smile.

"For her that is okay," Naruto said to him. Kyuubi laughed as he went to sleep. Naruto waited for Tsunade as she came in to see Naruto still awake.

"Did I keep you waiting Golden Fox-sama?" Tsunade asked.

"Not at all hime,' Naruto said as he looked at her. Both henged into their respective age groups and enjoyed a night of sheer bliss. Though Tenten and Hinata were happy that the pair was a lot quieter than the last time.

"Sure this is much better, but I still don't want THIS NOISE, KAMI-SAMA," Tenten said as she blushed and placed her pillow over her ears. Tenten turned to see Hinata out cold with a red face.

"Man, that fainting thing is so handy at times like this," Tenten said as she smiled at her unconscious roommate. Everyone, well almost everyone, slept peacefully in the hotel.

Back In Konoha

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!," Danzo roared as he looked at his Anbu in disgust. Everyone was embarrassed that they heard the news that four Anbu were beaten by Naruto and Tsunade.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL DETAINED," Danzo said to them. Everyone bowed and ran out the door.

"I will kill you both, just you wait demon brat and you too, you damn sannin," Danzo said as he looked out his window.

The day sets for everyone. Konoha is now more dark than ever. People now rarely associate with the village hidden in the darkness. The village is not a peaceful village, but a village of torment.


	11. Infiltration

Next Morning

The group of shinobi woke up in their rooms and got in the rays of sunshine. As everyone got up, they washed up and got dressed to start the day. A particular blond couple was up and about having breakfast before anyone else.

"So it seems that we have to make a detour" Tsunade said to Naruto. Both were enjoying each other's company, but both also had pressing matters to attend to.

"But Tsunade-chan to go back to Konoha is a bit more than a detour," Naruto said with a serious face. Tsunade could tell he was worried. Tsunade and Shizune's secret about a new medical jutsu for Tsunade required the medical books back in Konoha. This was the very last place that Naruto would have wanted to go. Naruto thought over the situation in his head.

"_To go back to that place, man I don't know," _Naruto thought a he looked at Tsunade. Tsunade seemed to really need the books for whatever reason. If she couldn't even tell him, it was obvious that this was important. Naruto looked into her eyes. He always seemed at peace with them. Naruto smiled as he decided.

"Alright, we can go back, I love you so I will go with you anywhere," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade smiled as she saw she had her boyfriend's support. Tsunade and Naruto finished their food and left the cafeteria. Naruto and Tsunade went back to their rooms to pack a few things. As they took somethings they alerted everyone to the foyer.

"Alright everyone, Naruto and I will be gone for a few days, so stay here and wait for us," Tsunade said to the confused group.

"Don't worry we won't be gone long, _I hope_," Naruto said to the still confused group.

"But where are you going?" Neji asked them. Both looked at each other and nodded.

"To Konoha," They said to everyone. Everyone fell to the floor for the sheer stupidity of their idea.

"Umm you do remember that Konoha wants you two dead right?" Ino said to them.

"Yeah we know," Both said without a care in the world. Ino face-palmed herself and she tried to figure out the plot behind this.

"Why are you going back?" Shikamaru asked.

"To get Tsunade-chan her medical books for a new jutsu," Naruto said to them. Everyone's eyes shot up as they tried to figure out this new jutsu.

"So that's why you guys are going?" Lee asked. Both nodded at his question. Really, if not for the medical books they wouldn't think of setting foot in Konoha.

"Well we wish you the best, and you BETTER come back," Everyone said to them. Both blondes smiled as they nodded.

"I won't die so easily," Tsunade said to them.

"My death is not going to be by Konoha or anyone," Naruto said to them. Both waved goodbye the group of genin and their two associates as they vanished in an instant. Everyone decided to explore more of the town or train until Naruto and Tsunade came back. It was going to be quiet around the town.

Naruto and Tsunade

Both were jumping through the trees at amazing speed as they tried to make it to Konoha at the peak of night. As they ran, both had an interesting conversation about the infiltration of Konoha.

"Wow, never thought I would be infiltrating Konoha of all places," Naruto said with a smile.

"I know, I can't believe it either," Tsunade said as she moved through the trees with some elegance. Naruto stared at her form as he saw her moved through the trees. He always loved the body she had. Tsunade could feel Naruto's stares on her as they ran through the trees. Tsunade smiled as she turned to Naruto.

"You know if you keep staring at me I won't be able to hold my blush down," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled as he jumped up next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well then don't hold it," he said as he left a stunned Tsunade on a tree. Tsunade stopped and put her finger to her lips.

"_Such a smooth-talker,"_ Tsunade said with a smile. As she ran to catch up with Naruto. Both were in their own little world as they raced back to Konoha. Both happened to look at the other and unknowingly blush from their past time together.

6 hours later

Both were still rushing back to Konoha as they began to feel tired. Neither had stopped because they didn't have to worry about breaks but it became clear that they needed one.

"Naruto-kun, shall we rest for a bit," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled as he nodded. Both found a little spot as they ate a few snacks and rested to regain stamina. Both enjoyed the calm of the forest as Tsunade rested her head on Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled as he looked at Tsunade's lovely face. As he rubbed his hands through her golden hair he kissed the side of her cheek making her squirm a bit.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun I love you," Tsunade said in her sleep. Naruto chuckled as he leaned towards Tsunade and gave her another kiss.

"I love you too, Tsunade-chan," Naruto said to her.

1 ½ hours later

Naruto decided to wake up Tsunade as it was time to go. Naruto shook Tsunade, but was unable to get a reaction out of her.

"Man, my girl sure can sleep," Naruto said as he got a twinkle in his eye. He leaned and gave Tsunade a deep kiss and his tongue swirled around in her mouth. As Naruto deepened the kiss he saw Tsunade's face look flushed as he smiled. Tsunade woke up to something incredible on her lips. She woke up to see Naruto giving her a kiss. Tsunade smiled as she got up.

"What a wake up call," Tsunade said as she straightened her hair. Naruto smiled.

"Well I had to get you up hime, it's time to go," Naruto said to her. Tsunade looked at the time and saw Naruto was right.

"Then Golden Fox-sama, let's go," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled as he got an idea. He told Tsunade to stay were she was as he clasped his hands together. He closed his eyes and focused. The winds in the surrounding area began to pick up as they swayed the entire forest.

"**Fuuton: - ," **Naruto said as the wind picked up.

"-**Tenshi Tsubasa no Jutsu(Wings of the Angels Jutsu)," **Naruto said as the winds formed around him and became angelic wings that flapped him of of the ground. Tsunade for the most part was very impressed. Naruto controlled the wind enough to fly. He could always amaze Tsunade over such things. Naruto picked Tsunade up into his arms as he took to the sky.

"This is better traveling," Naruto said to her. Tsunade was amazed at the view Naruto gave her. Everything looked so small on the ground as he flew through the skies. In less than 2 hours, Naruto managed to get Tsunade to Konoha. It would have taken another 7 hours before they made it to the gates. A few miles off, Naruto released the jutsu and the wings of wind dispelled. Tsunade masked her chakra and so did Naruto. Both walked to the village as they used the trees for cover. As they walked they took in the new sight of Konoha. The village had constant clouds of darkness as thunder roamed the village. The place was very different. It seemed like all hope had been sucked out of the village. Naruto and Tsunade heard rumors of the new name for Konoha.

"So this is the Village Hidden in the Darkness huh," Naruto said with a shocked face. Tsunade couldn't believe the changes either, but neither had the time to gawk at the scenery. They had an objective to do. Naruto and Tsunade had been in the village before, and knew all the secret places to get in. As they went past the security, they stayed hidden in the shadows as they made their way to the medical facilities. They could see that the place was horrible. People were evil to others and crime was an abundant theme in the village.

"Man this air feels toxic," Naruto said with a cough.

"I know, but we don't have the time to wait," Tsunade told him as the went inside.

Konoha's medical facility

As they entered, both were being discrete as the y tried to find Tsunade's vault full of of her books. As they hid, they noticed that the total count of victims in Konoha had gone up and it seemed to be rising. Tsunade and Naruto wanted to help, but they could see that if they did they would be killed. Both decided to persevere through the pain as they snuck through the facility.

20 minutes later

Both finally found the vault as they smiled at each other.

"Okay Naruto-kun keep watch, I will open this vault," Tsunade said as she tried to work the vault. Naruto nodded as he kept watch of anybody. Tsunade had a difficult time with the lock, mostly because she hadn't been to the vault in a while and nearly forgot the combination. As she finished the code, the vault opened and unveiled all the books Tsunade had. Naruto gasped at the sheer number of them. He knew Tsunade was a medical ninja, but damn. To have this many books on medical justu is almost insane if not obsession.

"Okay let me get these books," Tsunade said as she took out a seal and placed it on the ground. Tsunade started to pill all of the books into the scroll as she went from shelf to shelf. After 30 minutes, Tsunade grabbed the last book and put it into the scroll.

"Okay that is everything Naruto-kun, let's go,"

"Hai, hime,"

Both ran out the door and closed the vault. As they walked out, they heard someone scream as they saw a Konoha nurse accidently spot them. Seeing that their cover was blown, Naruto and Tsunade ran for the exit and escape. As they ran out all of Konoha had been alerted to the presence of intruders. As Naruto and Tsunade entered the trees, they got spotted by all available ninja in Konoha.

"Damn we were so close," Naruto said as he sucked his teeth. Tsunade was a little frustrated.

"All that stealth, only to get caught now," She said as they got surrounded by shinobi.

"Oh the demon has returned to Konoha," one of them said.

"Must be this village's lucky day to end the demon's life," Other said. Soon after Danzo himself made a personal appearance and looked to see Naruto and Tsunade.

"Well well, it seems I don't have to expend resources to find you two now," He said as he laughed.

"Danzo, how nice it is to see you again," Tsunade said with an arrogant grin.

"While catching up is fun, you two are dead," he said as he waved his hand. Soon shinobi attacked as Naruto and Tsunade smiled.

"Naruto-kun, are we trapped?" Tsunade said to him. Naruto turned and laughed.

"Come on hime, all I see is an obstacle that is easy to overcome," Naruto said as he brought his hands together. Tsunade did the same.

"**Fuuton: Sora Ha no Jutsu(Wind style: Sky Blade Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled as a blade of wind enveloped his arms. With a quick slash, Naruto managed to cut almost all ninja in his path in two. No one saw his technique as it was to fast to see. Tsunade smiled as she formed her handsigns.

"**Doton: Chikyū konagona ni(Earth Style: Earth Shatter)," **Tsunade yelled as she sent her fist into the ground causing the entire village to rumble. Everyone lost their balance as the looked at the sheer power of the two. They seemed to be a great team. Both could watch each other's back and still manage to evade enemy attacks like it was nothing. No current ninja was a match for them. As the dust settled. Naruto and Tsunade looked to see all the ninja thrown at them on the ground.

"Anyone else Danzo?," Tsunade asked. Danzo's patience was wearing thin. He have clearly underestimated the two. Suddenly someone appeared from the darkness. This person was in Naruto's age group as the person came into the light. Their hair was pink but had strands of black that ran through the hair. The face and body were very slim. This person also had a very good amount of KI as they came into view.

"Why hello Naruto and Tsunade," The mystery person said. Naruto and Tsunade gasped at who it was. This was a totally different person.

"S-S-Sakura" Both said as they saw the girl of former team 7 appear before them. 

"Well this is a surprise, to think I get to kill Naruto today, I love it," Sakura said as she took out a kunai and licked it. Naruto and Tsunade were lost. Sure Sakura was a dumb fangirl, but to descend this much was almost a dream to the two.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we aren't dying anytime soon" Naruto said to her. Sakura laughed.

"Your deaths became clear the moment you stepped your traitorous foot into this village," Sakura said to them. Naruto looked at Tsunade with a serious look. Tsunade being with Naruto for a while knew that look. She nodded and turned around face the other shinobi. Naruto faced Sakura.

"I will tell you this, Sasuke left on his own, I tried to bring him back, but couldn't, deal with it," Naruto told her. He had enough of Sakura being a bitch about everything that dealt with Sasuke.

"Well I will be glad to finish his job," Sakura said as she formed a battle stance. Naruto had enough. He took her insults, her physical abuse, and her ranting. He had enough. Naruto assumed his battle stance.

"Fine Sakura, try and beat me, it might just be the end of you," Naruto said to her.

Sakura growled as she charged at Naruto. Naruto in turn charged at her. Both of their kunai connected as thunder clasped through the sky.

"For Sasuke and this village, I will kill you Naruto," She said to him

"Just try it you damn Sasuke loving bitch," Naruto told her.


	12. Escape the Darkness

Village Hidden in the Darkness

The thunder clashed as the two former members of team 7 engaged in battle. Sakura was going to kill Naruto for all the years of grief she had. Naruto was going to survive. He was going to stay with Tsunade and his friends. As the two genin charged each other, the lightning flashed throughout the village.

"I will kill you today Naruto," Sakura said as charged Naruto.

"Just try it," Naruto said as he charged Sakura.

Both clashed as their kunai made a noise alerting everyone to their presence. Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and flung her over his body into a nearby house.

"Come on Sakura, give it up, you can't beat me," Naruto said with a serious face. Sakura emerged from the destroyed house completely unscathed.

"Yeah right, I said I would kill you and I will do just that," Sakura said as she made some handsigns. Sakura smiled as she performed her signs.

"I will show you the new art of this village Demon," Sakura said as she put her hands on the ground.

"**Yamiton: Mugen Yami no Jutsu (Dark Style: Infinite Darkness Jutsu),"** Sakura said as darkness suddenly overwhelmed Naruto causing everything in view to go completely dark.

"This jutsu, what kind is this?" Naruto asked. Laughing Sakura's voice echoed in the dark.

"This is our new jutsu, we have evolved into the breeders of the dark," Sakura said as she tormented Naruto. Naruto was lost. To be trapped in such a jutsu wasn't good. As he walked around he felt a pain hit his leg as he fell.

"Dammit what was that?" Naruto wondered. Sakura smiled.

"This is the power of my darkness, it will eat away at your body and soul until you are gone," Sakura said as she watched Naruto's shocked face. Naruto smiled as he got an idea. He knew it would be risky, but now wasn't the time to second guess himself. Naruto managed to stand up and bring his hands together. Sakura smiled at his attempt.

"Nothing will work in here, this darkness wipes all chakra from my victims," Sakura said as she laughed. Naruto kept on smiling as he heard her torments.

"Well I know the weakness to this art of yours," Naruto proclaimed. If Naruto could see Sakura, he would have seen the girl on the floor laughing at him.

"Always the comedian Naruto, there is no weakness here," Sakura said as smiled as Naruto's desperate attempt. Naruto nodded his head in disappointment.

"Wow I can't believe the second smartest genin can't remember something so simple," Naruto said as he kept his hands together.

"Oh, then prove to me that there is a weakness," Sakura said to him.

"With pleasure," Naruto said with a smile.

"Weakness: this darkness is only genjutsu," Naruto said to her. Sakura became wide-eyed as she heard his proclaim.

"This is not some darkness art, this is a jutsu made by the first and second hokage," Naruto said to her. Sakura was a little worried now, but she hid it well.

"Darkness is meant to trick people Sakura, it obviously tricked you into thinking you could beat me," Naruto said as his body began to heat up. In the darkness glowed a faint light.

"_Kyuubi, you ready to help?" _Naruto asked.

"**Let's get this bitch, go brat,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded his head though Kyuubi couldn't see it. The fire around his body became brighter as he finished gathering his chakra. Naruto opened his eyes.

"**Katon: Kanetsu Bakuhatsu(Fire style: Heated Explosion)," **Naruto said as his body became enveloped in fire. He brought his hands out and an explosion of pure fire bursted in the darkness. Sakura was amazed. Naruto was never able to use Katon jutsu before. How could he use it now?

As the darkness disappeared, Naruto was back outside in the streets as he saw Tsunade fighting more of the ninjas as she kept them occupied. Naruto could see that Tsunade was getting tired. She was a sannin, but to face so many people by herself wasn't working out. Naruto had to end his fight with Sakura fast. He turned to see Sakura panting hard as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Sakura wasn't pleased with how things were turning out.

"Dammit, I had him, I should have finished him off," Sakura said to herself in disgust.

"It's things like that overconfidence of yours that you still can't beat me," Naruto said as he looked down at his former teammate. Sakura looked up to see Naruto almost in a superior position, like he was looking at her like she was beneath him.

"Don't look down on me," Sakura said as she jumped up and ran to punch Naruto. Naruto sighed. He had to get him and his girlfriend out of this place. They had stayed to longed.

"I didn't want to use this on anyone, but I have no other option," Naruto said as Sakura neared him. Sakura threw out her punch as it made a slam. Tsunade turned from her fight to see what happened. Tsunade was shocked that Sakura managed to punch Naruto. As Sakura smiled at hr feat, she looked to see that she didn't connect with Naruto, but a piece of wind. Naruto looked at her and smiled. Naruto suddenly started to spin his body around as the wind picked up.

"**Fuuton: Kaiten(Wind Style: Rotation)," **Naruto said as he blew Sakura away from him as she slammed through three buildings. Naruto smiled as he stopped.

"Adapted from the Hyuuga's kaiten, mine is much more defensive," Naruto said to the shock of everyone around him. Especially the Hyuuga family.

"That kid, he made a more defensive technique than our own," Hiashi said as he stared in wonder. Naruto smiled as he looked at the destruction he caused. He saw hiss girlfriend wanted some answers also. He knew this wasn't the time nor place to talk. Naruto walked over to Tsunade.

"Well you guys, its been fun, but we have to go," Naruto told them. Danzo and his followers laughed as they heard the blonde's ridiculous comment.

"And how can you escape, your totally surrounded," Danzo said to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at his girl. Tsunade smiled also as she looked up.

"Well we aren't completely surrounded," Tsunade said to them. Everyone had no idea what the two were implying. Naruto smiled as he added chakra to his hands. He picked up Tsunade to the surprise of the villagers. Tsunade snuggled into Naruto's arms as she got comfortable. Naruto smiled.

"**Fuuton: Tenshi Tsubasa no Jutsu," **Naruto said as wings of wind formed on his back. Everyone was to shocked to see that Tsunade was waving goodbye. Naruto smiled as he shot off into the sky. Danzo was the first to snap out of it as he saw his prey fly away.

"What are you people doing, get them," Danzo said as he pointed to the sky. Before anyone could react to his orders, Naruto and Tsunade were covered by the clouds and disappeared from view.

"Dammit, find them NOW," Danzo yelled as the shinobi scattered.

In the Sky

"Well shall we go back Hime," Naruto said to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled as she leaned into Naruto's arms.

"Yes Golden Fox-sama, let's go," Tsunade smiled as she laid in his arms him. She failed to see his face get closer to hers and her eyes came wide as she felt his lips on hers. Tsunade smiled as she returned his kiss with her as she wrapped her arms around his body. Naruto deepened the kiss as his wings flapped in the sky. Naruto broke the kiss as he stared at a blushed Tsunade.

"Naruto, you should probably hurry, I don't think my urges can wait long," Tsunade purred into his ear. Naruto severely blushed as he nodded.

"Well keeping them restricted isn't good, let's hurry," Naruto told her as he pumped more chakra into his wings as they grew bigger. Naruto turned to their destination. He sped away with a burt of wind cushioning the air. Tsunade could feel the wind on her hair as she held onto her lovers body. Naruto smiled as he felt Tsunade tighten her grip on him. Naruto raced through the sky as he became a blur to everyone around him. As some of the shinobi searched for Naruto and Tsunade, they felt a burst of wind hit the trees and they swayed and tried to keep balance.

"What was that?" on of them asked. Everyone shrugged as they continued to search.

Back at the town

"I am getting worried, I know they said tomorrow, but still," Ino said as she at in the foyer.

"Me too, I just can't stay still when they are going to the last place I thought they would." Neji said as he pace the floor.

"come on guys, I am sure they are fine," Tenten said as she tried to calm everyone down.

"Tenten's right, I am sure they are okay," Hinata said to them. Everyone was clearly worried about the blondes. Shizune and Jiraiya were outside pacing the ground as they thought about the things that could go wrong.

1 hour later

Naruto and Tsunade could see the town that their friends were in as they swooped down. Everyone felt the gust of wind as they saw the blondes land on the ground. As they landed Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand and raced past their friends. Everyone wanted to ask questions, but Tsunade rushed through everyone as she took Naruto into their room and closed the door. Everyone wondered what happened as they saw the door open. Tsunade put out a sign as everyone came close to read it. Ino read the note out loud

"Do not disturb until tomorrow-," Ino said as she read the note.

"-trespassers will be destroyed upon entry," She finished reading. As everyone read the note they heard moans come from the room. Everyone blushed and fainted as they finally realized what that note meant.

"Man, I can't believe those two," Kiba said on the floor.

"Let's just leave them until tomorrow, I can't stand this," Tenten said as she ran out the door. Everyone else followed her and didn't dare see Tsunade and Naruto until tomorrow.


	13. A New Destination

2 weeks later

Naruto and company were traveling through Kumo as they tried to figure out the best plan for evading Konoha. Over the days some Anbu had given them trouble, but nothing they couldn't handle. As everyone walked some people were starting to slow down from exhaustion.

"Where the hell are we even going?" Choji asked. Some of the genin nodded as they tried to figure this out. Some could only nod their heads in shame at the way the others had no stamina. By this time Naruto and Tsunade were in full blown couple mode. Everyone save Jiraiya was content with the way the couple was acting. At times they held hands or at other times just leaned on the others shoulders. Tsunade and Naruto turned around to see everyone tired of walking.

"Alright everyone we will take 30 minutes to rest," Tsunade said to everyone. Everyone sighed as they dropped to the floor thankful to Kami for some compassion. Tsunade face-palmed herself at the pitiful display.

"Come on guys walking 65 miles is nothing," Naruto said to them. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Naruto.

"I am not a stamina freak like you," Shikamaru said as he sat down. Everyone else agreed with him as they rested. Tsunade could see the reason though. They had been walking forever and didn't have a real destination in mind.

"_Man where can we go to be safe from Konoha?" _Tsunade thought as she bit her thumb. Naruto noticed her thinking and smiled. He sat next to her and blew a nice breeze on her neck. Tsunade flinched and blushed at the action. She turned to her new found love and smiled.

"That was mean Naruto-kun," Tsunade said to him.

"Maybe it was Tsunade-chan, but you loved it," Naruto said with a smile. As Naruto and Tsunade talked, both felt a sudden chill come over them. Tsunade instantly got up along with Naruto.

"Do you feel that Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I do, it isn't Konoha, but I can't tell," She answered. They turned to see they everyone could feel the presence too.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade turned to him and smiled.

"Why don't we see who it is. If it is a problem we will fight," Tsunade said as she punched her palm. Naruto could only laugh as he nodded. Both waited for the threat to show up.

10 minutes later

Naruto and company still waited until they saw a bunch of sand bullets fly at them. Naruto and Tsunade dodged and looked at each other. They smiled as they turned back.

"Gaara you shouldn't shoot your friends," Naruto said as the group turned around. Everyone saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari appear in front of them.

"Man do you guys have any idea how hard it was to track you?" Kankuro said as he sat down. He took his puppet of his back and set it down. Temari dropped her fan and Gaara dropped his gourd.

"Well we have to keep ourselves hidden from Konoha," Naruto answered. Kankuro smiled and nodded as he laid down.

"Yeah sure kid whatever," He said as he went to sleep. Temari turned to see Shikamaru cloud gazing. She walked over to him and poked his side.

"Hey lazy," She said with a smile. Shikamaru turned his gaze to the blond Suna woman.

"Hey yourself," He said as he slid over for her to sit down. Gaara sat near Shizune and Jiraiya as everyone rested. Everyone enjoyed the tranquility of the mountains as they took in the air. Soon Naruto leaned on Tsunade's body as he fell asleep. Tsunade chuckled.

"65 miles is nothing huh, yeah right," Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari saw the little action and sweat dropped. They all turned to their respective group.

"What is that all about?" They asked at the same time, but to different people. Shikamaru, Shizune, and Shino turned around to see Naruto and Tsunade sleeping on each other's body.

"Oh that is new immoral couple," Shizune told Gaara. Gaara was wide-eyed as he stared at the 'couple'.

"Oh that is a weird love if I have ever seen one," Shikamaru said as went back to cloud gazing.

"That is the unbridled love between people," Shino said as he turned back around.

Temari and Kankuro stared at them and then nodded their heads.

"Most unpredictable ninja," They said as they slept. Soon what was supposed to be a 30 minute rest turned into a sleep session for everyone. Everyone quietly drifted off as they regained their energy.

2 hours later

Soon some people were starting to get up as they rubbed their eyes to talk in the sunlight. Naruto got up and looked to see Tsunade still sleeping. He looked around to see a majority of everyone still out cold. Naruto smiled as he thought.

"_But Tsunade-chan is right, where can we go?"_ Naruto wondered as he thought. He kept pondering and pondering until his memory came to the Fourth Hokage.

"_Why am I thinking about him right now?" _Naruto thought as he remembered the lessons about the fourth he heard in class.

**Flashback**

" _And so that is why the fourth is regarded as the most powerful Hokage," _Iruka said to the class.

"_Any questions?"_ he asked as he looked around the room. No one raised their hand until he spotted Naruto.

"_Yes Naruto?"_ Iruka said

"_Iruka-sensei, why did the fourth have so many enemies?"_ Naruto asked. Iruka smiled as he nodded.

"_Good question Naruto, to put it simply he was one of the great seal master in the world, and also the invent of many forbidden jutsu, a lot of enemy countries wanted his jutsu but died trying. This created some hostility between Konoha and some countries namely-," _

End Flashback

Naruto suddenly stood up and looked wide-eyed.

"That's it, we can go there," Naruto said in realization. This was the last place Konoha would think to look or would at least not want to go. Naruto wanted to tell everyone, but didn't want to be on the receiving end of everyones' wrath.

'Guess I will wait for them to wake up," Naruto said as he slowly got up and laid Tsunade gently on the ground. He kissed her cheek as he got a warm smile as a response.

"Well guess I will work on my new jutsu, I can't say I have had much time to practice it," Naruto said to himself as he walked off.

2 hours later

Tsunade groggily got up and rubbed her eyes. As she got up she leaned to next to her blond lover, but she fell to the ground. Tsunade opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was gone. Tsunade suddenly jumped up and looked around for him. Tsunade got worried as she couldn't find Naruto anyway. As she looked around the mountains, she heard a loud bang in one of the nearby mountains. Tsunade ran to the mountain to see smoke covering her view. As she looked she saw Naruto appear from the smoke. Tsunade suddenly felt relieved that Naruto wasn't captured by Konoha, but she still wondered what he was doing. Tsunade decided to hide behind the rock and watch.

"Damn, I guess I need to make the wind thinner," Naruto said as he got back into a stance. Tsunade wondered what he was doing until she saw him mumble some words that she couldn't hear. His arm arms suddenly began to shake violently. Tsunade could see Naruto swing both arms forward as if he was throwing something. As he settled down Tsunade couldn't see what he was supposed to be doing.

"Is this a new jutsu?" She wondered as she watched her blond train.

"Maybe it is," A mystery voice said behind her. Tsunade turned around to see her blond's face in front of her. Tsunade jumped as she slid down the mountain. Naruto's clone smiled as it poofed away. Naruto gathered the information and smiled. As Tsunade slid down, she landed into Naruto arms. Tsunade opened her eyes to see herself in Naruto's arms.

"Hello Hime," Naruto said to her with a smile. Tsunade looked up and bonked him on the head.

"Don't scare me like that," She said with a smile.

"Sorry, won't happen again," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded

"It better not happen aga-," She was interrupted by a sudden kiss to her lips. Soon Tsunade relaxed and leaned into the kiss. After a full minute, Naruto separated from her and looked at her.

"Anything else?" He asked. Tsunade looked up and blushed.

"Man I was ready to yell and now you go and do that to me, how am I supposed to yell at you now after that?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Come on you know I would never intentionally worry you," Naruto told her. Tsunade smiled as Naruto set her down.

"So what new jutsu were you working on?" Tsunade asked curious of her blond's training.

"Oh you saw that, well I haven't mastered it, but I have the basis for it, I can't go into details, but I will say it will be about A-rank when I show it," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Okay I hope to be there when you show it," She said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait Tsunade-chan," Naruto said suddenly. Tsunade turned around to see Naruto next to her.

'What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I noticed you thinking about where we should go next, I have an idea on where we can go," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade's full attention was given to Naruto in anticipation of his idea.

"Oh and where should we go?" She asked with a smile. Naruto smiled as he leaned next to her.

"I think that we should to...,"

Back with the others

"Mmm, that was a good sleep," Neji said as he got up and stretched. He looked to see the others waking up also.

"Who knew so little hours of sleep could make you feel so refreshed," Tenten said as she rubbed her eyes and smiled. As everyone got up they all noticed that Naruto and Tsunade were gone.

'H-Hey where are Naruto and Tsunade?" Ino said as she alerted everyone. Everyone nodded their heads that they didn't know. Neji and Hinata used their byakugan and checked the surrounding areas. Both smiled as they saw Naruto and Tsunade walking back to the area.

"Oh they are coming now," Hinata said to everyone. They all calmed down as the two blondes made their appearance.

"Tsunade-sama, where have you been?" Shizune asked still half asleep. Tsunade smiled as she looked at everyone.

"Everyone thank Naruto-kun here, We have our next destination," Tsunade said to them. To say everyone was surprised was a little understatement. They were all downright shocked as Tsunade continued.

"it is probably the last place Konoha was to go to look for us," She said to them.

"So what is the place?" Gaara asked. Tsunade and Naruto turned to Gaara and smiled.

"We are going to Iwagakure," Naruto said to everyone. Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure we should go there of all places?" Neji asked. Everyone else nodded worried. They had reason to be worried too. Konoha and Iwa have always been at each other's throat since the Third Great Ninja War. To house ex-shinobi of Konoha would seem unlikely.

"Well it sounds like a good idea I guess, but we should be prepared in case they don't allow us to stay," Shikamaru said to them. Everyone else agreed with him.

"Oh don't worry, me and Tsunade-chan have already come up with a backup plan in case that does happen," Naruto said as he reassured everyone. They all nodded and agreed.

"Gaara what about you, Temari, and Kankuro?" Tsunade asked. Gaara looked at his siblings who nodded.

"We will go with you, we can't really go back to Suna," Gaara said with a shrug.

"Well Hime that takes care of that, shall we go there then?" Naruto asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Why yes Fox-sama, let's go," Tsunade said as they grabbed their stuff. Everyone's eyes shot opened at the words of affection.

"Hime?," They said to themselves. Then they thought abut Naruto name.

"Fox-sama?," They all asked as they blushed. Naruto and Tsunade packed their stuff and were ready to go.

"Well come on guys let's go," Tsunade said everyone nodded to get their stuff together. Jiraiya summoned a messenger hawk and put a scroll inside. He then set the bird off.

"Might as well warn them that we are coming," He said as he grabbed his stuff also. Everyone was packed and started began their journey to Iwa.


	14. Engagement

3 days later

Naruto, Tsunade and their group had decided to go to Iwa for safety from Konoha. As they traveled, everyone wondered about the possibility of a life in Iwa.

"_Man I never imagined that I would be going to Iwa for protection," _Tsunade thought to herself as everyone rushed through the trees at an amazing speed.

"_Of all places, I had to think of Iwa,"_ Naruto thought as he stayed close to Tsunade.

"_I remember the Chunin Exams, I think I killed an Iwa nin for his scroll,"_ Neji said as he feel discouraged.

"_I wonder if Iwa shinobi are as youthful as Konoha shinobi,"_ Lee thought to himself.

"_I-I hope we won't be a burden to Iwa,"_ Hinata thought to herself.

"_This is the perfect time to look at standard Iwa weaponry,"_ Tenten thought.

"_What type of bugs are in Iwa?"_ Shino thought.

Everyone was either excited or scared of arriving at Iwa. As everyone continued they noticed that the place was becoming more humid. A strange mist was enveloping the area.

"I think we are almost there," Tsunade said to the group. Everyone gulped as they proceeded cautiously.

"Okay everyone stay close we don't want to be separated," Naruto said as everyone nodded. Even though they were in Iwa territory, everyone, with some encouragement from Naruto and Tsunade, were able to relax and assumed separate conversations. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Jiraiya decided to start his questioning. He motioned for Tsunade to come to the back. Tsunade grumbled, but complied, leaving a sad and lonely Naruto in the front. As Tsunade pulled to the back, Shizune went back also to engage in the conversation. Seeing the act, some of the genin went up to Naruto to engage in a conversation. As Tsunade came back to Jiraiya along with Shizune, Jiraiya began.

"Okay, I just have to know," Jiraiya said about to go into someone else's business. Tsunade knew this was going to come sooner or later so she prepared herself.

"You want to know what?" She asked. Jiraiya took a deep breath as he began.

"Well, why Naruto of all people?" he blatantly asked. Tsunade turned to Shizune who nodded in agreement. Tsunade sighed as they began their talk.

"In truth, I don't know myself. He shattered all my emotional barriers and wormed his way into my heart. He reminds me of both my brother and my lover, but that isn't why I am with him. I love him. He is there for me. I just feel that I can lay all of my burdens on him and know that he will be there for me. He showed me that my love for him is normal. Love is found in all ages. Age is just a number, love isn't. His strong arms have comforted me in many ways that I could never have imagined. His Kami-like body has showed me a pleasure not of this world. I now see that I can't live without him. I love him too much." Tsunade said as she finished her reasons. Jiraiya nodded at the reasons while Shizune smiled. Jiraiya could almost faint. He never knew Tsunade could have such feeling for someone again. In truth, he was sad that she fell for Naruto and not him, but was able to let it go. Though he still pestered with a few more questions.

"You do know that people will judge such a relationship right?" Jiraiya said trying to make a point. Tsunade smiled as she looked at Jiraiya.

"of course I know, but Naruto told me something for nice it made me love him even more," Tsunade said to him. Jiraiya and Tsunade wondered what that could have been.

**Flashback**

_A few days ago_

"_Naruto-kun, I have to ask you something," Tsunade said to him. Naruto turned around to face his woman as she looked at him._

"_Naruto, you know people are not going to be accepting of this relationship," Tsunade began. Naruto nodded. He knew about society's standards on love, but that didn't bother him._

"_What about it?" Naruto asked. _

"_Well, what would we do if people found out?" Tsunade asked. Naruto cupped his chin and thought._

"_Well if no one accepts it, we can always live our lives in solitude away from the public's opinion," Naruto said to her. Tsunade stared at him. _

_And stared._

_And stared some more._

_Tsunade suddenly laughed as she grabbed her stomach. Naruto looked confused as to why she was laughing so hard. As Tsunade calmed down she looked at her blond._

"_You really know the solution to our problems, huh?" She said with a smile. Naruto smiled also._

"_I have my moments," Naruto said to her. Tsunade laughed again._

**End Flashback**

"He said that to you?" Shizune asked in shock. Tsunade nodded with a smile.

"Yes he did," Tsunade answered.

"That kid must really love you a lot," Jiraiya said to her.

"Well I don't pick just anyone to whom I give my love to," Tsunade said to him.

"And besides, I have a little surprise for Naruto-kun," Tsunade said with a smirk. Shizune smiled as she remembered Tsunade's surprise for Naruto. She and Tsunade had spent nearly ever week at night practicing this new jutsu in secret. No one knew what this surprise could be.

"So how big is this 'surprise'?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade turned to him.

"Oh it is a BIG surprise," Tsunade said to him. Jiraiya had a confused look. Shizune turned to Tsunade.

"So when do we use it?" She asked.

"When it is completed, which might be in a few weeks," Tsunade said to them.

With Naruto and the others

"Okay Naruto, we gotta talk NOW," Kiba said to a startled Naruto. He noticed everyone else around him nod. Naruto sighed as he nodded his head.

"Okay what is it you wanna talk about?" He asked. Ino began the interrogation.

"We need to talk about why you are in love with some on 40-some years older than you," Ino blatantly said. Naruto sighed as he began.

"Look guys, I love her, so what, why are you people so against it?" He asked. Kiba gasped.

"Because it is sick man, she is old enough to be your grandmother," He said. Naruto shot him a glare of death at the way he addressed his blond.

"Look Kiba, I don't care what you or society thinks, I love her and that is all, I don't care if you don't want to see us together, we are so either you people deal with it or I will deal with you," Naruto said. Kiba backed up and hid behind Shikamaru.

"S-Sorry man, meant no disrespect," Kiba said behind a tired Shikamaru. Naruto nodded.

"Its alright Kiba, but don't speak ill of the woman I love," Naruto said to them.

"Age is just a number to me, love has many infinite possibilities, I believe one's love isn't determined by their age." Naruto said to them. Everyone gasped at the wisdom Naruto appeared to be showing.

"But why Tsunade of all people?" Tenten asked. Naruto turned to her.

"hehe, I have no idea. She seemed to cloud my every thought. Ever since I learned of her past, I felt that I could be there for her. I could ease her pain and see that she could love again. In truth, I didn't plan to fall in love with her, but before I knew it, I suddenly loved her with all my heart. It's weird that I planned for her to love again, but I came to love her before she loved me. Regardless of that, I love her. Her smile, her power, her heart, her soul, her personality, I love it all." Naruto said to them. The guys smiled and the girls were nearly on the verge of tears.

"That was so beautiful," Ino said to him. Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Man I can't say anything after that, I fully support you guys," Kiba said to them. Neji nodded as did everyone else.

"Thank you everyone," Naruto said. Neji suddenly said something.

"Just promise me something," He said to the blond.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked. Neji fell grabbed Naruto's collar and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Please, I beg of you, keep the noise at night to a minimum, that is all I ask," Neji said as he comically cried. Naruto looked at Neji and smiled.

"I will try Neji, but I can't promise that," Naruto told him.

"Just try in any case, please I like to sleep," Neji said to him.

"Alright alright, I promise, but I am not sure how long that will hold," Naruto said to him.

"What about your nindo, you never go back on your word, right?" Tenten said with a smirk. Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah I suppose, alright Neji we will keep it down," Naruto said to him. Neji breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay I am happy now," Neji said to him. Gaara turned to Naruto.

"But what about the age difference?" he asked. Naruto turned to him and smiled.

"Oh that, well I have a BIG surprise for you guys," Naruto told them. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. In his mind Naruto heard a smirk from a certain fox-demon.

"_I would still like to thank you for this Kyuubi,"_ Naruto said to his bijuu. Kyuubi nodded though Naruto couldn't see it.

"**Yeah Yeah Gaki, it is okay, but stop calling me Kyuubi now, I don't hate you so you are privileged to use my official name," **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto became wide-eyed.

"_Oh and what name is that?"_ He asked. Kyuubi smirked.

**My name is Hina,"** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto looked in confusion.

"_But that is a girl's name," _Naruto said to it. Kyuubi smiled.

"**Yeah about that, well...," **

"_YOUR FEMALE!,"_ Naruto shouted in his mind. Hina smiled.

"**Yes I am. I am Hina, the Kyuubi no Yoko," **Hina said to him. Naruto smiled.

"_Well then Hina-chan, I thank you for your help,"_ Naruto said to her. Hina smiled.

"**Even demons have compassion for love Naruto-kun**," Hina said to him. Naruto smiled. He decided something great. Naruto focused for a bit while he walked. He entered his mindscape.

_Mindscape of Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto came to see the sewer-like mind he had as he came to Hina's cage. Hina smiled.

"**And to what do I owe the honor of my new friend in this place?" **Hina asked. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Well I just thought to change this place for you. It must be frustrating to be in here," Naruto told her.

"**Oh it really is,"** Hina said to him. Naruto smiled as he turned around.

"Well let me do something about that," Naruto said as he turned around. He focused for awhile. He imagined a lush field of floors, a water fall and river, plenty of little foxes to keep her company. Naruto closed his eyes. Hina gasped. She saw the cage disappear and saw that the seal form a collar around her neck. She saw all the beauty of the place Naruto prepared for her. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," he said as he turned around. He soon saw the fox-demon replaced with a beautiful woman. She had crimson hair that flowed down to her waist. She had very tight curves and at least a D-cup in size. Her eyes were red slits, but still expressed happiness. As Naruto examined her, he got knocked out of his daze by a tackle.

"**Thank you so much Naruto-kun I love it," **Hina said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Not finished yet Hina-chan," he said as he got up. Naruto imagined one last thing. After awhile it came into view. A house that seen to be of a fancy family home. It had 16 slide doors and 8 separate rooms including a master bed room and a few other places. Hina fell to the ground.

"**Wow," **Hina said as she stared at the house.

"I hope you like it," Naruto said to her. Hina tackled Naruto again.

"**I love it Naruto-kun, thank you from the bottom of my heart," **Hina said as she ran to explore the house. Naruto got up.

"Well I have to go, enjoy the place Hina-chan," Naruto said to her. Hina smiled as nodded.

"Hina-chan please come here," Naruto said to her. Hina came over to him as he looked at her.

"One last gesture," he said as he touched her collar. He tore a piece of the collar(seal) off.

"There, now you can communicate with me easier, and you can sense the outside world through me," Naruto told her. Hina squealed.

"**Thank you thank you thank you Naruto-kun," **Hina said as she ran to explore the house. Naruto smiled as he left.

_Back in the real world_

Naruto opened his eyes and adjusted them to the light. Everyone was back to their original conversations as they walked to Iwa.

3 hours later

Soon everyone came to see a village as the mist began to clear. Tsunade smiled and so did everyone else.

"Finally made it," Kiba said to himself.

"3 hours of pure walking, thank Kami it is over," Tenten said as she was dead tired. As the group came up to the gates, they were stopped by Iwa shinobi.

"Halt state you business here," One of them demanded. Naruto leaned next to Tsunade.

"Touchy aren't they?" he asked. Tsunade smirked.

"No kidding,"She said to him as Jiraiya stepped forward.

"I am the toad sage, Jiraiya, I sent a message to Iwa a few weeks ago," He said to the guard. The guard looked at the group and nodded.

"Yes we have been expecting you," He said as the gates opened. As the group of shinobi passed the gate, they looked around. The place was surrounded by narrow rock formations and seemed to provided more than enough defense. It was a natural stronghold.

"So the people here specialize in earth jutsu huh?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes and along with that comes the stubbornness of some of their ninja, they follow any order given, even to the point of death," Tsunade said to everyone. The guard escorted the group to the Tsuchikage as they came in to see the short man doing paperwork.

"Well well if it isn't the former hokage of Konoha," Onoki said as he smiled. Tsunade resisted the urge to punch him.

"Hey Onoki, I see you are doing well," Tsunade said to him.

"Yes I am so what is it you want?" He asked trying to get to the point. Tsunade breathed and began.

"We would like to join the ranks of Iwagakure Onoki," Tsunade said to him. Onoki smiled.

"You are ex-shinobi of Konoha, why should I give you help here?" he asked. Tsunade faltered a bit. He was right. He didn't have a reason to keep them or protect them.

"Well we are all strong and being added to your forces would benefit you a lot," Tsunade said to him. Onoki had to admit that it was a good point. To have to sannin members and all the clan heads of Konoha on his side would be very beneficial.

"The clan heads here would love to join your ranks if they can," Tsunade said to him. The group bowed as they nodded that they would be more than happy to be under his command, which was a downright lie. Onoki thought it over.

"I don't know, I might need a bit more convincing," He said to her. Tsunade didn't want to bring this out. It was a last resort, but the safety of the group was to come. She knew that this might destroy her relationship with Naruto.

"Well how about Yondaime's son, here Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade said reluctantly. Onoki, Naruto, the Genin and Shizune all gasped. Jiraiya face-palmed himself.

"_No not that damn," _He thought. Onoki stood up.

"Yondaime's son, Minato Namikaze's son, Naruto Uzumaki, I like it you have yourself a deal on one condition," He said to her. By this time Naruto was in complete shock. He was the Fourth's son. The village hero was his Father.

"_Yondaime is my Father, I am his son,"_ Naruto said as tears left his eyes. Tsunade didn't notice the tears and went on with the conversation.

"What is the condition Onoki?" Tsunade asked afraid of the condition. Onoki confirmed her fear.

"Naruto Uzumaki is to marry one of my shinobi so the Fourth's blood can be transferred to Iwagakure, if he doesn't already have a fiance then he will marry her," Onoki said as he brought a girl forward. The girl was light skinned. She had a nice body. Her hair was green and short. She wore standard Iwa shinobi gear, but wore some fishnet clothes that revealed some cleavage. Naruto turned to her and gasped. He didn't want to marry anyone, but Tsunade. He thought she loved him, but it was obvious that if she had kept such a secret then she didn't love him after all. The girl turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki-san, I hope we have a happy life together," She said to him, leaving Naruto and the group stunned. Tsunade gasped as she looked at the woman. She now realized she had made a BIG mistake.


	15. Trust

Outside Tsuchikage's Mansion

Everyone had just finished discussing the terms of agreement with Onoki. Onoki agreed to protect everyone and was getting to the forms and signing them all in as Iwa shinobi. Everyone was happy to be protected, but no one had on the expression of joy. Everyone except Tsunade and Jiraiya had faces of pure shock. The container of the Kyuubi, the number on hyperactive knucklehead ninja, was the son of Konoha's most powerful shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Everyone couldn't believe it. The village had treated Naruto so badly and some of them knew he was the Fourth's son. Obviously Naruto was taken back the most by the new information. All his life he wanted to know who his parents were, but no one ever told him. Now he knew. Everyone walked in silence as they headed to their place of lodging. No one felt like talking to anyone much less Naruto and Tsunade. As they walked Jiraiya brought Tsunade to the back of the group along with Shizune.

"Tsunade what the hell went through your mind when you said that," Jiraiya whispered, but still seemed didn't lessen the venom in his voice. Tsunade looked at him.

"I-I don't know, I wanted to keep everyone safe and Onoki needed one more push so I just said that," Tsunade told him. Jiraiya shook his head.

"You know, when you claimed to be his girlfriend I thought you would truly love him, but I see that you don't," Jiraiya said with an accusation. Tsunade turned to him.

"What are you talking about, I do love him, with all my heart I do," Tsunade protested.

'I find that hard to swallow Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she held Ton-Ton.

"Why is that Shizune?," Tsunade asked confused.

"Tsunade-sama, you used Naruto-kun like a bargaining chip, no woman who truly loves their man bargains them like a piece of property," Shizune told her.

"B-But I thought it was for the best interests of the group," Tsunade told them. Jiraiya and Shizune did nod their heads. Tsunade did get the protection that everyone wanted, but the way she went about it was definitely wrong.

"I know that Tsunade, but now YOU will have to explain all of this to Naruto, now he deserves to know, plus I think you hurt him when you didn't ask him he minded being bargained," Jiraiya told her.

"B-But I-,"

"Listen Tsunade, I don't know how much Naruto trusts you, but after that stunt he definitely trusts you less," Jiraiya said as he walked ahead. Tsunade held her head down. She knew Jiraiya was right. She had just bargained the man who loved her, the man who she loved, the man she claimed to love with all of her heart. Tsunade remembered her speech to Jiraiya and Shizune about her love for Naruto. Tsunade cried as she realized she had just refuted that entire speech in one action.

"I am sorry Naruto, I have made a mistake," Tsunade said to herself.

The group continued to walk until they came up to their place. It was very big. I was more than able to meet everyone's needs. Everyone could have their own rooms or have their rooms combined for couples. Everyone entered the house and looked around. This was a very big house. It took everyone at least to 2 hours to memorize everything in the room. After the memorization, everyone came to the main hall of the house. Everyone sat down for their discussion.

"Alright everyone, we now have Iwa's protection, but we will now be in service of Iwa," Tsunade said. Everyone nodded as they listened, though some of the group were looking at Naruto, who had on a blank face. Tsunade turned to Naruto with a bit of worry.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Tsunade asked. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Yes I am fine Tsunade," Naruto said to her. Everyone became wide-eyed at the response. The regular -chan suffix that Naruto used was gone. Tsunade felt her heart crumble when she heard those words. She turned to Jiraiya who nodded his head. Tsunade took a deep breath and began.

"Naruto-kun I want you to know that I didn't mean to use you the way I did in the office," Tsunade said. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Oh that is quite alright Tsunade, I could see why you did, it was all for our group, you don't need to apologize," Naruto told her. Tsunade still clutched her heart. She missed being called Tsunade-chan by her blond. Naruto seemed emotionless and they continued to talk.

"I would have just thought that my girlfriend would have told me about my past, but I guess not," Naruto said as he got up and left. Everyone looked at Tsunade who had a pained expression.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. Jiraiya put his hands on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Listen Tsunade, it isn't going to be easy to repair his trust in you, you will have to work at it," Jiraiya told her. Tsunade nodded. She motioned for everyone to go. Everyone nodded as they left in silence leaving Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune in the room.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked out of the house and walked through the village. He looked around at the different citizens who roamed the Iwa territory. He even saw some really great ninja shops. Naruto decided to get some solitude as he climbed the mountains and sat in an open space. Naruto let a few tears fall down his face.

"How could you Tsunade, you were my girlfriend yet you trade me like a piece of property," Naruto said to himself in the silence.

"And on top of that, you knew my family and you didn't bother to tell me," Naruto said to himself again.

"**Maybe she had a good reason Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi said interrupting his thoughts. Naruto chuckled a little as he heard Hina stretch in the meadow of flowers.

"But what reason do you think she could have Hina-chan?" Naruto asked. Hina thought then came up with an answer.

"**Well I knew the Fourth, he was a good man, he could always lighten to mood to any situation, but he could also be scary in a fight," **Hina said as she smiled. Naruto had one a confused look.

What does that have to do with Tsunade not telling me?" Naruto asked. Hina chuckled, but explained.

"**Well Naruto-kun, Minato did have a lot of enemies because of his skills, such as Iwa. He was feared and received the title of 'flee on sight'. He could bring any ninja to their knees, just by entering the battlefield. Now Naruto-kun, imagine if Iwa had known that you were the Fourth's son at a young age," **Hina said trying to get Naruto to think, which seemed to be working.

"Iwa would have tired to kill me, because they would fear that I would become like my Father," Naruto said finally connecting the dots. Hina nodded and smiled.

"**Exactly, maybe she didn't tell you because you were still too young and wanted to wait until you were at least able to handle yourself in front of you enemies," **Hina said to him. Naruto smiled.

"**And do I need to ask if Iwa targeted you will you were, no correction, are dating Tsunade?" **Hina told him. Naruto realized it.

"Your right, I didn't see it, she was just trying to protect me, if she lost me then she might never fall in love ever again, I can't believe I was such a fool," Naruto said berating himself. Hina chuckled.

"**While I do believe that she should have told you, but at least she had her reasons for not telling you," **Hina said to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he nodded. He felt much better and got up to find Tsunade.

"Thank you Hina-chan," Naruto said as he ran off. Hina smiled.

"**Are you kidding? With how soft this bed is, I will do anything for you," **She told him. Naruto chuckled as he ran back to the house. Everyone was still inside the house enjoying the quiet until Naruto came in.

"Where is Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at each other and pointed to the main hall. Naruto thanked them and ran off. He opened the door to a surprised Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya.

"TSUNADE-CHAN," Naruto smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He ran and pounced on her. Both rolled across the mat as Naruto laid on top of Tsunade. Tsunade rubbed her head as she looked up at the blonde. Tears fell from her eyes as Naruto hugged her. She returned his hug as Jiraiya and Shizune smiled. As Naruto broke the hug, Tsunade looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun, I am so-," She was interrupted by a sudden kiss to her soft lips. Tsunade cried a little as she submitted to the lips that she missed. Naruto kiss her like he had not seen her in years, though he was only gone for a few hours. Naruto broke Tsunade lips as his tongue found hers and the two danced in their mouths. As Naruto let up on the kiss, he looked at a flushed Tsunade.

"Don't say anything Hime, I now know you did this for my benefit, I love you and my family history won't change that, just be more trusting of you Fox-sama," Naruto told her with a smile. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, I am very sorry, my Fox-sama, I didn't want to hurt you," Tsunade told him. Naruto smiled.

"Its all fine Hime, just be more trusting of me as I am with you," He said as he let her up. As they turned to leave, the heard a tray fall to the ground. Everyone turned to see the girl that was to be engaged to Naruto in the doorway. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry, but I can't marry you, this is the woman I love," Naruto said as he wrapped his hands around a blushing Tsunade. The girl stepped forward and hugged Naruto.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," She said to a confused Naruto.

"Wait I don't get it?" Naruto told her. She let him go.

"Oh sorry I am Yuri Tachibana, I am sorry it's just that I can't love you Naruto, I love someone else, I was coming to try to get you to go against the engagement, but now you already did, thank you," Yuri said to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I love Tsunade-chan and no one else, but you might want to let me go," Naruto told her. Yuri seemed confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because someone doesn't like others touching her man," Naruto pointed to a smiling Tsunade who was cracking her knuckles. Yuri immediately let go and bowed.

"Please don't hit me, I am sorry," Yuri told Tsunade. Tsunade smiled as she stopped.

"Oh that's alright, but no more signs of affection with my Naruto-kun," Tsunade told her.

"Never, I don't love him, well I will go and spend my time with my beloved bye," Yuri said as she ran out the door. As everyone stayed in the room, Tsunade faced glowed as she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, let's go see Onoki," Tsunade said to him. Naruto looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want you to trust me this time," Tsunade said as she dragged Naruto with her. Soon the entire group followed and left the house.

Tsuchikage Mansion

Onoki was still signing papers for his new shinobi when he heard a knock.

"Come in,' he said. Tsunade opened the door with her hand on Naruto and they appeared in his office.

"Tsunade, is there something else you wanted?" Onoki asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes there is, I am sorry, but Naruto cannot get married to your shinobi," Tsunade told him. Onoki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and why is that, as I recall I said if he is engaged he doesn't have to marry one of my shinobi," Onoki said with a smile. What he failed to see was to see was Tsunade smiling.

"Oh Onoki didn't I tell you he is engaged," Tsunade said to him. Onoki became wide-eyed.

"Oh and to who?" he asked. Tsunade turned to Naruto, who couldn't believe what she was about to say. She smiled as she turned back to Onoki.

"To me, I am Naruto's fiancee," Tsunade said to him. Onoki laughed.

"Yeah right Tsunade, like you would marry this boy," he said as his laughter fill the room. Tsunade smiled.

"Oh wouldn't I," She said to him. Onoki stopped laughing and was in shock as Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun , would you accept me as your wife," Tsunade asked him. Naruto looked surprised, but quickly recovered and smiled.

"Only if you will accept me as your husband Tsunade-chan," Naruto told her. Tsunade smiled.

"With all my heart do I accept Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she knelt down and kissed Naruto. Naruto smiled as he deepened the kiss between them. Both seemed to be in their own world as they forgot that they were in the presence of the Tsuchikage. As they parted, they looked at Onoki. He was pale and his soul was hanging out of his mouth. Tsunade and Naruto smiled.

"Well my fiancee, shall we go?" Tsunade asked. Naruto chuckled as he took her hand.

"Yes let's go my fiancee," Naruto said as the two blondes walked out the room, leaving a pale Onoki in his seat. As they passed the door, they also smiled as they saw half of the group fainted and the other half blushed. Both ran off to have time to themselves.


	16. Surprise

Same Day

Naruto and Tsunade left the Tsuchikage's mansion in a very good mood. Both were laughing as they remembered the look of shock on Onoki's face. As they walked through the village, they were went back to the house that had been prepared for them.

"Man Tsunade-chan, I can't believe his reaction to that," Naruto said as he smiled. Tsunade could barely control her laughing as she nodded.

"I know, It was priceless," She said as she held his hand.

"To think that lie actually worked," Naruto said to her. Tsunade stopped laughing and looked at Naruto. He face suddenly turned sad at the thought that Naruto didn't take her words seriously. Naruto turned around to see Tsunade's sad face and ran up to her.

"Tsunade-chan what is the matter?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at him and hugged him surprising the blond.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you know that I wasn't lying when I said that," Tsunade told him as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked her with a glimmer of hope. Tsunade looked at him and chuckled.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I love you, why shouldn't I spend the rest of my life with the person I love?" Tsunade said with a rhetorical question. Naruto looked down at the ground and smiled. Though the smile wasn't seen by Tsunade who entered her own thoughts.

"_Oh no, what am I going to do, I just told him that, is he going to hate me?,"_ She thought as she looked at Naruto. As Tsunade was about to speak, she squealed as she realized she was lifted up by Naruto and came into his arms. Tsunade blushed as she looked at his face. Naruto didn't speak, instead he ran to the house much to Tsunade's astonishment.

_**Shinobi House**_

As Naruto got home, he took of his and Tsunade's shoes. He then looked at her and smiled brightly. Tsunade looked confused as Naruto had carried her all the way from the village to their house. Naruto immediately took of for his room. As he entered his room he gently placed Tsunade on her feet in his room.

"Umm Naruto-kun-," Tsunade was interrupted when Naruto ran out of the room. A few seconds later, Naruto came back and had a sign. He placed it on his door and closed it. After Naruto calmed down, he took a deep breath. After the breath Naruto looked up and smiled.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!," Naruto yelled as he pounced on her. As they both fell to the floor Naruto's lips met hers and brought his arms around her. Tsunade was surprised by the action, but nonetheless submitted to the kiss. After Naruto broke the kiss Tsunade had on a confused expression as she looked at her blond.

"Umm what was that for Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tsunade.

"I am happy, you weren't playing, you would really want to marry me," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I would, I love my Fox-sama," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled as he leaned his face dangerously close to hers.

"Then let me show you some love Hime," Naruto said as with a smile. Tsunade's face suddenly grew dark red as she heard his statement. Tsunade didn't have the time to respond as Naruto brought his lips to hers and enjoyed their sweet taste. Tsunade felt Naruto's strong muscles wrap around her as she knelt to his lap. Naruto decided to have some fun as his tongue intruded into Tsunade's mouth. Tsunade's eyes grew wide as she realized Naruto's action. Soon she registered the motion and closed her eyes again. Naruto's tongue nurtured hers and the two swirled around in the mouths of the lovers. Tsunade's face was getting redder as she felt his passion wash over her. Tsunade had come to help weakness every time she was in his arms. Her eyes would go weak from the feeling. Soon Naruto broke the passionate moment between the two as they looked in each others eyes.

"Tsunade-chan will you let me show you my love?" Naruto whispered in her ears. Tsunade's face grew even more red as she struggled to find her voice.

"Love me Naruto-kun, I want you to love me," Tsunade said to him. Naruto complied as he began.

**LEMON WARNING! ALL UNDERAGE PEOPLE CLEAR THE AREA!**

Naruto kissed Tsunade as he pushed her down to the floor. Naruto was now on top of Tsunade as he explored more of her mouth. He was able to even bring his tongue to touch the back of her mouth a few times. Tsunade moaned as she felt his warmth over her body. Naruto broke the kiss then nibbled on her ear. Tsunade trembled at the feeling of his warmth mouth on her ear. Naruto continued to nibble on her ear, until he brought his mouth down and began to kiss her neck. Tsunade felt so powerless when she was with him. She had the strength to make her own earthquakes making people cowered in front of her, but here she was defenseless again her blond. As Naruto kissed her neck, he brought his hands down her body and stopped at her chest. Naruto smiled as he continued his pleasure session. Naruto uncovered her clothes to show her tight bra that held her breasts in place. Naruto smiled as his ears took in the intoxicating moan that Tsunade was uttering. Naruto smiled as he laid Tsunade up on her knees. Naruto continued to kiss her neck as he maneuvered his hands and undressed her body. Naruto could see Tsunade's flushed face from the feeling of being at the mercy of someone.

"Does this feel good hime?" Naruto teased. Tsunade moaned as she heard the tease Naruto said to her.

"I-It feels so good, I love it Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she felt her mind slip into the ecstasy. Naruto smiled as he unclipped her bra and and threw it on the bed. Tsunade squealed as she felt Naruto's soft hands on her body.

"Ohh Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she felt him knead her breasts in his hands. Naruto always knew that Tsunade's breasts were one of her weaknesses. Naruto brought his lips to Tsunade's as he continued to fondle with her tits. As she kissed Naruto, Tsunade had to separate to scream some pleasure and she felt Naruto fingers pinched her tits. Tsunade's head went back as she gasped. Naruto could only smile.

"These breasts are so sensitive, I love the feel of them," Naruto said to her. Tsunade almost lost it. Naruto had gotten much better at teasing her. The way he even controlled her movements was astounding to say the least. Naruto pushed Tsunade back down as he brought his lips to her chest. Tsunade screamed as Naruto suddenly sucked on her breasts. Tsunade was on the verge of an orgasm just from Naruto's teasing.

"Ohh Naruto-kun, it feels great, give me more," Tsunade begged. Naruto smiled and complied with her wishes. Naruto brought one of his hands down as it touched and tickled Tsunade's body until it got down to its desired location. Naruto inwardly smiled as he separated Tsunade's legs and removed her last article of clothing. Tsunade flinched as she saw Naruto throw the clothing on the bed. Naruto's fingers touched Tsunade's soft spot as he continued to play with her breasts. Naruto looked up to see Tsunade almost losing her mind. Naruto didn't want her to pass out and miss his pleasure so Naruto did something to wake her up. As Tsunade was on the verge of fainting, her eyes suddenly shot open as her screams of pleasure filled the house. She looked to see Naruto had brought his face down and gently bit her clit. Tsunade couldn't control herself as she came.

"NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMMING," Tsunade said as she released her love into Naruto mouth. Naruto happily took it all as he leaned up. He took a big gulp and swallowed all of her juices.

"Mmm so tasty," Naruto said to a reddened Tsunade. Tsunade smiled as she opened the walls of her pussy to a blushing Naruto.

"Please take me Naruto-kun, fuck you fiancee crazy," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded as he got his member ready to penetrate his new fiancee. Suddenly he stopped just inches away from her. Naruto formed an intense smile that made Tsunade shiver. She would always fill troubled when that smile came, but she wondered if this had to do with this pleasure session.

"Tsunade-chan, I just got an idea that will make you go wild," Naruto told her. Tsunade was now interested as she looked. Naruto did his handsigns.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** Naruto said as two more clones appeared. Tsunade gasped. She knew what Naruto was plotting. He was literally going to fuck her crazy. Naruto didn't give Tsunade the time to respond as he slammed his member into her vagina. Tsunade screamed as she was filled to the brim with his cock. Soon the other clones took part as they played with her body. One clone played with her breasts while the other kissed her with lots of passion. Tsunade felt so much pleasure that she was cumming without realizing it. Naruto continued to pound her faster and harder with each thrust. After the fill thrust Naruto released inside her and set her down. Tsunade was exhausted from the session. Tsunade was about to be out cold until she was put on her hands and knees. She saw Naruto under her as she rested her body on him. Naruto smiled as he pumped her vagina with his cock again causing the sannin to moan even louder. Much to her amazement, one clone puts its cock inside her ass and started to rock her ass hard. Before Tsunade could register the act, her head was brought forward until she saw the other clone as it shoved its cock into her mouth. Tsunade felt so much pleasure from getting gang-banged by Naruto. It felt wonderful and marvelous. Tsunade could feel that she was about to give out until the real Naruto grabbed her breasts and brought her from her daze.

"Well, how do you like it, getting fucked crazy?" Naruto asked as he pounded her harder. Tsunade struggled to speak and the constant feeling of being fill in both holes wasn't helping at all. Tsunade suddenly let all of her emotions out from the ecstasy.

"OH KAMI THIS IS WONDERFUL, I LOVE THIS FEELING, IT FEELS LIKE I AM GOING TO BREAK, I LOVE THIS," Tsunade screamed at the top of her voice. Naruto smiled as he realized he was getting close. Naruto went faster as Tsunade's moans got louder. After the final thrust Naruto came again as did the clones. All three filled her to the brim with their white milk as she drank the juice. Tsunade panted as she was let down and the clones disappeared. Naruto laid down exhausted also. Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled.

**LEMON OVER! ALL UNDERAGE PEOPLE MAY RETURN!**

"_Oh Kami, I love him, thank you so much for this," _Tsunade said in her thoughts. Naruto turned to her and smiled. Tsunade smiled back. She couldn't hold it anymore. A few weeks felt too long. She was going to show her surprise to Naruto today.

"Naruto-kun, I have a surprise for you later today, I know you will enjoy it," Tsunade said to him. Naruto looked at her in confusion and smiled.

"And I have a surprise for you later Tsunade-chan, you will be surprised," Naruto said to her. Tsunade looked as him in confusion. Then she smiled and nodded.

"I look forward to it," Tsunade said as the two of them fell asleep on the floor. Naruto soon followed as the two slept quietly in Naruto's room.

_**Back In Konoha**_

Danzo was feeling more and more frustrated with Naruto and Tsunade. He spent nearly every resource avalible to find them, but they disappeared from the eye of every Konoha shinobi. Whenever Danzo sent out shinobi to capture the demon and his protector, they would either be defeated or would say they couldn't find them. Danzo felt the patience of Konoha's citizens slipping everyday. He had always heard the rants of people for Naruto's death or for his head on a platter. The way the two avoided him was staggering. As Danzo sat in his chair someone came through the door.

"Danzo-sama, how has the search for that lame piece of trash and Tsunade?" A pink haired girl asked her Hokage. Danzo sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you Sakura, they have disappeared, but rest assured, we will find them and we will kill them both," Danzo said with a chuckle. Sakura smirked also. She was finally happy to her that they would kill them. The way she figured it, the reason Sasuke left was because of Naruto. If Naruto died then her precious Sasuke-kun would come back to her. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Oh I am looking forward to their deaths, then Sasuke-kun will come back," Sakura said with a slight blush. Danzo sweatdropped. Even if they did kill Naruto and Tsunade, he wasn't going to allow that brat of an Uchiha back into the village. Danzo simply nodded as Sakura left in a good mood. Danzo suddenly smirked as she left.

"_Dream on fangirl, that Uchiha is never getting back into these walls," _Danzo said in his thoughts as he sat in his chair thinking of where the demon spawn and sannin could have gone. As Sakura left the Mansion she walked down the streets of the darkened Konoha. Life went by as usual except people were a lot more cruel to each other. Crime seemed to be the main thing appearing the most in Konoha. Because a majority of shinobi resigned as shinobi, the crimes increased. Of course that didn't stop some civilians from protecting the weaker ones.

"Hey you trash, why are you trying to assault that woman?" Kakashi asked with a glare. The man laughed as he held the woman.

"Get your own bitch man, this flower is mine," He said as he licked the side of her cheeks. Kakashi closed in on the man and took out a kunai.

"i guess you don't want that tongue then," Kakashi said as he sped so fast that the man didn't see what happened. The man suddenly screamed as he saw blood drop from his mouth.

"Damn you," He yelled as he screamed. Kakashi stabbed him with the kunai as he fell down dead. He went to the woman and held out his hand.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked. The woman nodded and took his hand.

"Thank you very much," She said as she ran off. Kakashi sighed.

"This type of this shouldn't be an everyday thing," Kakashi said to himself. He, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yuugao all agreed to try and keep the crime rates down as an act of self-interest. They seemed to be doing a good job, but the crimes just kept coming.

"*sigh* ever since you two left, this place has become so dark and gloomy, it is nerve racking," Kakashi said as he shushined out of the area.

_**Back in Iwa**_, 4 hours later

Naruto and Tsunade groggily got up as they saw it was nighttime. They got dressed and headed out of the room. As they made their way to the meeting hall, they came to see everyone sitting in a circle in the room.

"Umm what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Oh nothing, its just that as we walked back to the house we all heard you," Kiba said to them. Both blushed. They didn't know they were being so loud. Jiraiya got up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Good job my pupil, good job, I am so proud," Jiraiya said as he comically cried. Tsunade grew a vein as she punched Jiraiya to the floor. Everyone sighed and turned back to the circle. Tsunade smiled.

"Well Naruto-kun, I will give you my surprise now," Tsunade said with a smile. Everyone's ears perked up at the new information. Naruto smiled as he waited. Everyone shifted their gazes to Tsunade, who walked over to a side of the room. Shizune became wide-eyed.

"T-Tsunade-sama are you going to use that now?" Shizune asked. Everyone turned to each other and looked back. They were more than interested this time.

"_Use what?" _They all wondered as Tsunade smiled. Tsunade shook her head.

"Yes I am," Tsunade said as she did her handsigns. Soon chakra appeared around her body as she closed her eyes and concentrated. All those medical books and all that research with Shizune led up to this point. Tsunade smiled as she focused on her new jutsu. She knew this was going to be a permanent change, but she could deal with it. As the chakra picked up, everyone had to cover their eyes. Everyone except Neji, who activated his byakugan. What he saw shocked him. He saw Tsunade's muscles, her body, her organs, everything was getting smaller. Tsunade smiled as she got all the required chakra.

"_Okay, for Naruto-kun,"_ Tsunade thought to herself. Tsunade opened her eyes and yelled.

"**Ninpo: Jidai no kami no gyakuten(Ninja Art: God's Reversal of Age)," **Tsunade yelled as a bright light flowed around her brightly blinding everyone with it's light. Everyone closed their eyes as they waited for the light to die down. After 7 minutes of an intense light, the rays slowly disappeared. Naruto and his friends looked up and what they saw brought their mouths to the ground.

"T-T-Tsunade-chan, I-Is that really you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto this is me," Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto's mind tried to process what happened.

"That isn't a henge?" Naruto asked again.

"No this isn't, it is real," Tsunade said to him. Naruto could nearly faint. Seven minutes ago, a woman in her fifties was before him, but now a woman in her early twenties was standing in front of him.

"H-How, I-I mean how did you-," He tried to ask. Tsunade smiled.

"I would love to explain," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled, but he stopped before she could talk. Tsunade now had a confused look. Naruto could tackle her right now, but it was his turn. He turned to his friends.

"Anyone what you take a giant leap with me?" he asked them. Everyone looked at each other. Some were skeptical, but they all complied.

"Alright Naruto," They all said as they got up. Naruto nodded.

"Just so you know there is no going back, will you still do this with me?" Naruto asked them. Everyone felt their determination waver for a bit, but stood steadfast and nodded.

"Bring it on," They said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Alright it might hurt a bit," He told them. Everyone complied nonetheless. Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan, what I am about to do is my surprise to you, but it will hurt me and my friends, but you must promise me that you won't interfere with this," Naruto told her. Tsunade thought. She didn't want to see Naruto hurt, but he seemed so sure of himself. Tsunade grumbled, but complied. Shizune nodded also and so did the now awake Jiraiya. Naruto nodded.

"Aright you guys gather around me," He said as his friends all came around him. Everyone took a deep breath and was ready for whatever Naruto had for them. Naruto smiled as he mentally signaled Hina.

"_Is everything in order Hina-chan?"_ Naruto asked. Hina smiled though Naruto couldn't see it.

"**Ready when you are Naru-kun,"** Hina said to him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"_Okay let's do it," _Naruto told her as he clasped his hands. Hina smiled as she clasped her hands also. Soon youki was flowing out of Naruto's body, Naruto could see himself and his friends take in the aura as it disappeared into them all. Naruto breathed as he knew what was next. Hina smiled.

"**Well good luck with the pain Naru-kun," **Hina said to him. Naruto chuckled. Tsunade saw the red chakra go into Naruto and his friends as they three adults waited patiently. Soon all the presence of the youki disappeared. Everyone wondered what type of pain was coming. Naruto opened his eyes.

"_NOW," _He thought. As soon as he said those words, himself and everyone fell to the floor in pain. Everyone trembled as they felt like their bodies were getting ripped in two. Tsunade was mentally shocked. She wanted them to stop, but remembered Naruto's words. She held fast to those words and waited. Shizune and Jiraiya didn't interfere, though every urge in their bodies told them to. After 5 minutes, the group was still on the ground as the felt the tremendous pain in their bodies. The youki was breaking down their bones and muscles and was replacing it with new longer ones. Every thirty seconds, the new bones grew and decayed replacing the old ones. Everything was being broken down and replaced at the molecular structure. Everyone was downright exhausted from the screaming and the pain. The pain for them was nearly unbearable, but they all tried to persevere. After nearly 2 hours, a little shined over everyone as Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya covered their eyes. After 5 minutes the light faded. The three opened their eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun, i-i-is that really you and your friends?" Tsunade asked. Shizune stared wide-eyed at what she saw. Jiraiya looked awestruck also. Everyone in the group smiled.

"Yeah Tsunade-chan, it is me and my friends," Naruto told her.


	17. S rank Mission

Same Day

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were all staring at the surprise Naruto had sown them. Tsunade was drooling at the sight. Shizune held tonton and was wide-eyed. Jiraiya had his mouth to the floor, trying to contemplate what happened. Naruto and his friends smiled as they stepped out of the light.

"N-Naruto-kun, is that really you?" Tsunade asked. Shizune and Jiraiya nodded with the same curiosity. Naruto smiled as he stepped forward.

"Yes Tsunade, it is me and my friends," Naruto said to her. The three adults could faint. The last thing they remembered were 13-14 year old kids in the room undergoing unimaginable pain, but now stood Naruto and his friends in their late teens. Everyone smiled as they looked over the changes. Everyone's outfit from a few minutes ago were gone and were replaced standard Iwa shinobi outfits. Naruto smiled as he talked to Hina.

"Hina why did it have to be Iwa, you could have been creative," Naruto said to her. Hina smiled as she sat on her bed.

"**Well Naru-kun, I was tired and didn't feel like going through all the process of making clothes," **Hina said with a smile. Naruto mentally laughed.

"Well in any case, I thank you for what you have done," Naruto said to her. Hina smiled and nodded though Naruto couldn't see it.

"**My pleasure Naru-kun,"** Hina said to him. Naruto nodded and disconnected from Hina. While she laid on the fine leather with a kit, she went to her own thoughts.

"_**Man that Kami-like body is amazing, Tsunade you better enjoy Naru-kun, cause if you mess up I am pouncing on that Kami of a man," **_Hina said in her thoughts.

Naruto walked up to Tsunade as he measured their height. He was happy to say, he was now about her height. His eyes connected to hers. He didn't have to look up at her anymore. She didn't have to bend down to kiss him. Tsunade for once could see clear into his eyes. His eyes entranced her, showing their azure color. As Tsunade took in his form, she could only heavily blush at it. The muscles, the abs, the hot body. Everything made Tsunade nearly fainted from his presence.

"So Hime, how do I look?" Naruto asked as waiting for her opinion. Tsunade snapped out of her gaze and looked at Naruto. Tsunade only stood silent for a minute to look at him some more. After that minute, Tsunade rushed Naruto and kissed him as they fell to the floor. Tsunade gave Naruto one of the deepest kisses he had ever felt. After she broke the kiss, Tsunade looked at her blond ans smiled.

"This man, this Kami-like body, it is all mine," Tsunade shouted up and down in her thoughts. Naruto smiled as Tsunade allowed him to get up. After everyone took a breather to examine the changes, they all sat on the floor with Tsunade leaning on Naruto. Now was the time for questions.

"Explain now, Mister," Tsunade said with a grin. Everyone nodded and turned to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Seeing as how you went first, you should explain first hime," Naruto told her. Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah alright, I suppose that is fair," She said to him. Everyone turned to Tsunade as she began.

"The day that me and Naruto-kun went back to Konoha for my medical books was all for the purpose of this jutsu, it is able to take the chakra in one's body and makes the cells in the body reverse their roles. This cause the body to move backwards in age. The body and all of its contents are reduced to the desired age of the person who uses this jutsu. It also allow the user to keep their current chakra reserves and power. It is a great anti-aging jutsu. Only myself and Shizune can use it, as we are the only ones who made it. The only drawback is that it requires a large amount of chakra to do. Tsunade finished talking as she looked at everyone's reaction. Everyone was rather impressed with her jutsu, especially Ino, Hinata, and Temari.

"Well that is certainly a handy jutsu Hime," Naruto said as he broke the silence. Tsunade ruffled his hair as she leaned on him.

"I made it for us Naruto-kun," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled.

"And I am very happy that you did," Naruto told her. Everyone nodded. Soon all eyes were on Naruto for his explanation. Naruto gulped at the intense stairs from the group as he explained.

"Well to sum everything into words, I am able to talk to the Kyuubi. Her name is Hina and-," Naruto was stopped by Kiba.

"You can talk to the Kyuubi?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"That's right, I think this is for all Jinchuuriki, right Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara smiled and nodded.

"That is right, all Jinchuuriki are able to speak with their bijuu," He explained. Everyone nodded.

"Alright Naruto-kun continue please," Shizune said to him. Everyone nodded. Tsunade felt a bit uneasy with someone else calling her blonde, Naruto-kun, but since it was Shizune she let it go. Naruto smiled as he continued. Before he did Jiraiya spoke.

"But isn't the Kyuubi male?" He asked. Everyone sighed. They just waned Naruto to explain the jutsu to them. Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya the Kyuubi is female, is that a problem?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"No no, its just that I figured the strongest bijuu in the world would be male," He said to them. Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Hina all grew a vein on their heads as they heard Jiraiya's comment.

"**Naruto-kun, tell that pervert that he would do well to remember who he is talking about,"** Hina said to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Jiraiya, Hina just said to watch your mouth or she will show you personally why she is the strongest bijuu," Naruto told him Jiraiya stiffened. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that much torture.

"G-Got it, I will be quiet now," Jiraiya said to them. The girls smirked and nodded their heads. Neji sighed.

"Now Naruto please finish," Neji said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Anyway as I was saying, when Tsunade-chan and I got together, I also wondered about the age difference and felt it would be a problem. Suddenly I got the idea of having Hina help me in my problem. I asked her if she could do anything about it. She said that it was possible for her, but it would take some preparation for her. So I allowed her to do the necessary things in order to get ready. When she told me she was ready to go I consented. I felt it would be weird for me to be the only one of the genin to age so I asked if the others wanted. They all consented and we got her. Hina's youki was able to flowed out of the seal and enter everyone's body. From the inside the youki was destroying and reviving the body. It would destroy and rebuild all of the contents of the body, making it taller to the desired age. We all have to bodies of 19 year olds, but our mental age doesn't change, we are all still 13-14 years old in our minds." Naruto finished as he looked at the reaffirming grins. Everyone smiled as they got up.

"Yeah I am tall," Tenten said to herself. The group was happy as they all looked over their bodies again. Naruto forgot one more thing.

"Oh and guys-," Naruto said to them. Everyone stopped gazing at their bodies and turned to Naruto.

"Hina just told me something, she said that your stamina, and your power have just doubled," Naruto told them. Everyone jumped for joy, but suddenly felt very tired.

"Oh man, I had so much energy, why am I so tired now?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled.

"Oh that is because of the process to get that body, wouldn't you be tired after being in pain and screaming for more than 2 hours?" Naruto asked. Everyone face-faulted and nodded.

"Yeah that is true, well I am dead tired I am going to bed," Neji said to them. Everyone nodded and went off to their respective rooms. Naruto laughed as he heard them all yawn in exhaustion. As he laughed Naruto began to yawn also, which caused Tsunade to smile.

"You tired Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled.

"I suppose I am, 2 hours of pain does that to someone," Naruto said to her. Tsunade chuckled.

"Then let's go to bed, it is pretty late now," Tsunade said to him. Naruto yawned one more time then smiled.

"yeah let's go hime," Naruto told her. Tsunade nodded as she helped her man up and the two walked out of the room. Jiraiya and Shizune soon followed out. As everyone went to bed, sleep suddenly claimed everyone. Naruto and Tsunade fell asleep, but before they did Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"I did this for you Tsunade-chan, I love you," Naruto said with a sleepy smile. Tsunade chuckled as she laid in her blonde's arms.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, I am glad you did this for me," Tsunade said as she fell asleep. Naruto stayed awake for one more goodnight.

"Again thank you Hina-chan, good night," Naruto told her. Hina smiled as she also climbed in bed.

"You are always welcome Naru-kun, good night," She said as she dozed off. Naruto smiled as sleep claimed all in the shinobi house.

Next Morning

Naruto woke up to the cloudy village of Iwa. Being it the mountains, clouds were a common thing. As he got up Naruto looked at the clouds.

"I guess this place is perfect for Shikamaru," Naruto said to himself. Naruto turned to see his new blonde in the bed sleeping soundly. Naruto smiled as he gave her a quick kiss which caused her to squirm.

"Naruto-kun, I love you," Tsunade said in her sleep. Naruto chuckled.

"A month ago, I would think that she would have said those words to me," Naruto said to himself. Naruto left the room and went to go get washed. As he went out he saw the guys get up too.

"Oh it seems that all the guys are up," Naruto said with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah I haven't slept that good in awhile," Kiba said as he stretched. Everyone nodded. All the guys laughed as they entered the washroom. The bathroom was pretty big. It was able to fit multiple people in the bath. To all the guys, it wasn't a bathroom, it was a hot spring. Everyone took their towels and went inside. As they guys got comfortable they all decided to talk.

"I still can't believe Iwa let us stay," Shikamaru said to them. All the guys nodded.

"I know, it makes me wonder at times," Neji said.

"Well we are safe from Konoha at least, Choji said to them. Everyone happily nodded.

"No kidding, that place must be downright terrible now," Kiba said to them.

"Yeah, but there still are a few good people there, I guess," Naruto defended. Everyone looked at him and looked down.

"Yeah, it had it's good people didn't it?" Kiba said to them. Everyone nodded. Soon everyone started thinking about thinking about their past lives. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot up.

"Oh yeah I never got to ask," Naruto said to them. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, why are you, Kankuro, and Temari here?" Naruto asked. Everyone's eyes shot opened. That was a very good point. Gaara sighed.

"Well, I would have to saw that I wasn't very much liked in Suna either, they are probably looking for us also, but it doesn't matter. I talked to Shikaku and he is quite and okay guy when he wants to be. He said I could just unleash him and he will just use a giant sand burial and kill them," Gaara said with a smile. Everyone laughed.

"Sounds about right," Naruto said to him.

"Take that Suna," Kiba said to them. All the guys laughed as they decided to leave. They had stayed in the shower long enough. As Kiba reached for the door. He opened it to the wrong person.

"Well I think it's time to go let's go get something...to...eat, uh oh," Kiba said as he opened the door to see Temari undressing. Kiba looked to see Temari had on some red panties and red bra as she looked at Kiba in shock. Kiba quickly closed the door and looked at the guys.

"Everyone I regret to inform you that, Temari will kill me," Kiba said with horror in his face. Everyone looked confused as Shikamaru opened the door. He saw Temari with her giant fan as she saw the fan unleashing a gust of wind.

"PERVERT," Temari yelled as the burst of wind hit Shikamaru, who was sent flying. As he landed in the water, Shikamaru sighed as he sank to the bottom.

"This is why women are troublesome," Shikamaru said as he passed out. All the guys looked at Temari. Temari saw Kiba and ran after him.

"Get back here Kiba, it's time for yours," Temari said as she chased Kiba. Kiba was able to maneuver past Temari and got to the door and closed it. Temari ran after Kiba, leaving all the guys stunned.

"I will pray for you Kiba," Naruto said as he clapped his hands and said a prayer. All the guys did the same and left the washroom. As Kiba ran through the house, he didn't realize he was still in his towel and he crashed into an unsuspecting Hinata.

"Ouch that hurt," Kiba said as he felt something in his hand. The thing was soft and squishy, Kiba looked up and gasped. He had ran into Hinata. As Temari came she had a greater look of shock.

"Y-You, You, DAMN PERVERT," Temari said to him. Kiba flinched. Hinata woke up with something on her chest. She adjusted her eyes and saw Kiba on her.

"K-Kiba-kun what are you-," She said as she looked down. She saw Kiba's hand on her chest as she screamed. Everyone heard the scream and ran for Hinata. As everyone came they all gasped.

"Kiba how could you?" Choji said to him.

"I expected more from you," Naruto said.

"LADY HINATA, WHAT DID YOU DO DOG BOY," Neji said as he charged at him. Kiba backed into a corner.

"N-No it was an accident, I am sorry," Kiba said as Temari and Neji ganged on him. Kiba's screams could be heard throughout the village.

30 minutes later

Breakfast was eaten in silence, as a blushing Hinata struggled to eat, Temari ate with a scowl at Kiba. Shikamaru ate with a bandaged head. Kiba ate with many bandages on his face. As everyone ate, Tsunade and Naruto decided to go for a mission.

"Well we will be back later, everyone behave, especially you Kiba," Tsunade said with a snicker. Naruto nodded as the two went off.

Tsuchikage Mansion

Onoki was busy doing paperwork as he finally got over the situation last time.

"Hehe those two got me good, oh well,'" he said as he continued. Soon Naruto and Tsunade came in.

"Hey can we request a mission?" Naruto asked. Onoki looked up. He was confused.

"Who are you two?" he asked. Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh that's right, we didn't tell him," Tsunade said to her fiancee

"No I guess we didn't," Naruto told her. After a lengthy talk of explaining their appearances, Naruto and Tsunade got back to the reason they were there.

"So can we request a mission?" Naruto asked. Onoki nodded.

"Yeah fine you will get an A-rank mission," Onoki said to them.

"Why is it so high?" Tsunade asked. Not that she couldn't handle an A-rank, but she was worried about her blonde.

"It is that high, because I know you two are that strong, or at least I trust that much," he said to them. Both smiled and nodded.

"Good, this will be an investigation mission, I want you to good to Kumo, I head a rumor that Orochimaru is their, it can't be good," He said to them. Both agreed and nodded. Anyway to find Orochimaru was always good to do.

"Good, you leave in an hour," He said to them. Both nodded and bowed. As Naruto left, Tsunade turned to Onoki.

"But why Naruto?" She asked.

"Because I believe that Sasuke might be there with Orochimaru," Onoki said to her. Tsunade understood now. It was about sannin vs sannin and genin vs genin. This was undoubtedly an S-rank mission. Tsunade decided not to pester and left to get ready for the mission. Onoki smiled.

"I can't wait to hear the results of this one," He said as he continued his paperwork.


	18. Reunion

Iwagakure

Naruto and Tsunade just left the Tsuchikage's Mansion and went home to pack for their mission. Both went through their thoughts about meeting with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"_A meeting with Orochimaru, I wonder if he will recognize little old me,"_ Tsunade thought with a grin. Naruto was also in his own thoughts over the mission.

"Man why do I have to meet with the teme? He has the blessing of all of Konoha even after his betrayal," Naruto thought to himself. As the blonds walked through the village back to their house, both looked at the other and smiled.

"This is going to be fun, I can't wait to beat the crap out of the teme," Naruto said to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait to show Orochimaru the new me," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled for two reasons. One, for the reaction the two would get from him and Tsunade, the second, from knowing he would use his new jutsu on the teme. As Naruto and Tsunade entered the house they saw everyone sitting at the table eating their food.

"Everyone me and Naruto are going to be gone for a few days, we have a mission," Tsunade told them. Everyone looked at them then back at their food.

"So what type of mission is it?" Jiraiya asked curious of the details. Naruto smiled as he held out his thumb.

"It is an S-rank mission," Naruto said to them. Everyone became wide-eyed and spit out their food. Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Why do you get an S-rank mission, what about us?" Kiba said with a finger of accusation. Tsunade smiled.

"It's because we know the assailants personally," Tsunade said to them. Kiba backed away and sat down, muttering things like 'lucky bastards' under his breath.

"So who are you going up against?" Hinata asked. Naruto and Tsunade's smile wavered as they wondered if they should say. Everyone looked up from their meals in angst.

"So who are you going to be facing?" Neji asked. Everyone nodded their heads in anticipation. Tsunade breathed a sigh as did Naruto.

"Orochimaru-,"

"-and Sasuke," They said to the group. Everyone turned silent as they processed the news. Jiraiya immediately got up in protest.

"No way, out of the question, you both can't do that, not by yourselves," Jiraiya said in anger. Naruto and Tsunade shook their heads.

"We are the only ones who can Jiraiya," Tsunade said in defense.

"Let someone else do it, you both could die," Shizune said to them. The thought of losing Naruto and Tsunade was too much to bear for her. Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune, I am a sannin and Naruto-koi is a jinchuuriki, we will be fine, we aren't going to die," Tsunade said to them. Naruto gave them a reassuring grin.

"I will never let my Hime die, I swear it," Naruto told them. Tsunade blushed at the comment.

"And I am not letting Naruto-koi die, I swear it," Tsunade said to them. Everyone sighed as they nodded. Shizune and Jiraiya reluctantly nodded.

"If you die, I will bring you back and will show you how much being dead a joy," Shizune said to them. Both nodded and went to their room to pack. As they packed, they got on their battle clothes and went out of the house.

_Gates of Iwa_

Naruto and Tsunade headed to the gates of Iwa. As they passed by they said goodbye to the gate guards. Both smile as they walked out of Iwa.

"Well Naruto-koi, are you ready to track down a snake and-," She was interrupted by her blond.

"-and an emo Hime?" Naruto asked. Tsunade laughed at the insult to Sasuke.

"Yes Naruto-koi, and an emo, let's go," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and the two left for their mission. Some of the villagers waved them goodbye and good luck on their mission. To everyone the group of Konoha had made the village more lively. Everyone was a lot more cheerful and even took more training seriously. The village itself wasn't so uptight anymore. People were actually starting to have fun thank to the Konoha group. Naruto had made the most of an impression on everyone there. Sure everyone now knew he was the son of their most hated enemy, but they saw Naruto for himself and not just the Yondaime's kid, so no one held any prejudice about him.

4 hours later

Naruto and Tsunade were jumping through the trees at great speeds. Each was enjoying the feeling of the new body that they had. It seemed relatively easy to use. Not many difficulties as far as motor function and chakra control. Everything was working perfectly. As the group got up to a town near Kumo, they took the time to gather any info they could get out of people for their quarry.

"Hey Tsunade-chan, let's go into that bar, maybe we can get some info, and it will be like a mini-date," Naruto told her. Tsunade looked at the place and nodded.

"Alright, let's go, Naruto-koi," Tsunade said as they stepped inside. As they sat at a table, both eat some food as they listened to people talk. They were especially interested in one particular conversation.

"Okay, that weird snake guy has asked us to bring the package, we deliver it 15 minutes," a man said to his friends. Everyone nodded in agreement and got up to leave. Naruto and Tsunade smirked.

"Well it seems we have found our snake hime," Naruto said to her. Tsunade formed a smile and nodded.

"Well let's not keep our victims waiting, let's go Naruto-koi," Tsunade said to him. Both got up and ran after the men making sure to keep their presence hidden. After 2 hours of trailing, Naruto and Tsunade stopped about four trees away from the meeting spot.

"You ready Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smiled.

"I'm always ready Hime," Naruto said to her. Both got ready for their fight.

25 minutes later, no snake or emo.

1 hour later, still nothing

"Damn how long does it take for that damn snake to show up?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded her head.

"i don't know, Orochimaru, and he is never really late," Tsunade said to him. Both decided to wait a bit longer.

25 minutes later

As both were about to leave, a shadowy figure came into the distance. He was over to the group to see the bandits in the correct spot. He walked over to the three men along with a man who was quite tall. He had black hair and who an attire similar to the sound ninja 4 that Naruto had faced before. Naruto looked at the man.

"I-Is that Sasuke?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade wondered the same thing. Naruto was still mentally 13, so Sasuke should have still been 13 also or at least 14.

"Maybe he went through some enhancement when he went to Orochimaru?" Tsunade wondered. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well we will find out later, let's get ready," Naruto told her. Tsunade nodded. Orochimaru and Sasuke went down as they saw the men.

"Kukuku, so it the delivery was a success?" Orochimaru said to them. The men scoffed.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't," One of them said to him. Orochimaru laughed.

"No I guess not, here is your money," Orochimaru said with a large sum of cash. The men drooled over the money. One of the guys tossed as scroll to Orochimaru and he in turn tossed the money. Each grabbed their respective rewards and looked up.

"Pleasure doing business with you," They said to him. Orochimaru smiled.

"Oh I regret to inform you, I am quite the cheater," Orochimaru said as he sent some snakes from his arms and devoured his contractors. Sasuke smiled as he picked up the money.

"Now Orochimaru wasn't mean?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Now now Sasuke, betrayal is always around when someone least expects it," Orochimaru said o him. Sasuke nodded.

"You have a point, now take me to get some more training," Sasuke ordered. Orochimaru slipped out his tongue and laughed.

"Very well Sasuke let's go," Orochimaru said as they turned to leave.

"We will be more than happy to help you with that training," someone said causing the two to turn around. Orochimaru and Sasuke looked to see a twenty-three year old woman along with a nineteen year old man across the field. Sasuke smirked.

"It seems we have eavesdroppers," Sasuke said to Orochimaru.

"It would seem so," Orochimaru responded. Tsunade and Naruto chuckled.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke," Naruto said to him. Because of the age difference, Sasuke had no idea who the blond was.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Tsunade smiled also.

"How you been doing pedophile?" Tsunade asked. Orochimaru seething.

"I don't know you-, HEY I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE," Orochimaru roared. Naruto shook his head.

"Aww hime you pissed of the teme," Naruto said to her. Tsunade smiled.

"I know, and I enjoyed it," She said to him.

"I am sure you did," He said to her. Sasuke grumbled.

"So who are you two anyway?" Sasuke asked. Both turned to him and smiled.

"I am hurt Sasuke, you don't remember me," Naruto fake cried.

"Orochi, doesn't remember me," Tsunade said as she fake cried also. Soon both laughed.

"Let's give them some hints," Naruto told her. Tsunade nodded.

"Remember this Sasuke, I will be the Hokage someday believe it," Naruto said to him. Sasuke became wide-eyed.

"Dobe?" He wondered. Tsunade looked at Orochimaru.

"Maybe you remember this Orochimaru," Tsunade said as she made a fist of chakra. She punched the ground and caused and earthquake. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"Tsunade," He said to her. Both smiled.

"BINGO, we have a prize for pointing out the obvious, it is your asses getting kicked personally by us," Naruto said to them. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes Naruto-koi, we should do that," Tsunade said to him. Both Orochimaru and Sasuke' mouth dropped to the ground hearing those words.

"NARUTO-KOI!," They shouted. Tsunade turned to them.

"Oh didn't you know-," She paused and gave Naruto a deep kiss shocking Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Me and Naruto are engaged," Tsunade said to Orochimaru. Orochimaru snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah right Tsunade, but why are two Konoha shinobi all the way out here?" He asked. Tsunade smirked.

"You mean what are two ex-Konoha shinobi doing out here Orochimaru," Tsunade corrected him.

"EX?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto nodded.

"Yep, see this headband, we are loyal Iwa shinobi," Naruto said to them.

"Oh so what are you doing here dobe and how did you get so old?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Answering those questions in that order, I am hear to kick your ass and bring you back to Iwa, next question, I have to thank Kyuubi-chan for this change," Naruto told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Too bad age has nothing to do with skill," Sasuke said to him. Naruto nodded.

"That it doesn't, but it has nearly everything to do with power," Naruto told him. Orochimaru broke the chat.

"So what about you Tsunade, you call me a pedophile, yet you a fifty-four year old woman is engaged to a thirteen year old," Orochimaru chuckled. Tsunade shook her head.

"That is true, but this isn't a henge Orochi, my mental age is fifty-four, but my physical age is twenty-three, isn't medical ninjutsu the best," Tsunade said to him. Orochimaru gasped.

"Yeah Orochimaru, I found it before you, the jutsu to eternal life, and only I know it," Tsunade told him. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Oh and Sasuke, just so you know, because I have the Kyuubi's chakra like this, I am now immortal, I won't die," Naruto told a shocked Sasuke. Naruto and Tsunade sighed.

"Well shall we begin this reunion Naruto-koi?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smiled.

"Whenever your ready Tsunade-hime," Naruto said to her. Both charged Orochimaru and Sasuke as the two snapped out of their thinking and got ready for a fight. Tsunade took out a kunai as did Naruto. Orochimaru took out his sword as did Sasuke. Naruto collied with Sasuke and Tsunade collied with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, now I am going to show you why you should have killed me back in Final Valley," Naruto said to him. Tsunade looked at Orochimaru.

"I am going to show you, why you should mess with me or Iwa, Orochimaru," Tsunade said to Orochimaru. The ground shook as sannin vs sannin and genin vs genin matched each other.


	19. Handling Old Friends

Plains outside Kumo

The thunderous sounds of clashes could be heard as two sannin and their genin companions engaged in a fierce battle in the plains. Tsunade slammed her kunai into Orochimaru's sword. Orochimaru blocked the attack as he slid back for the sheer power of the force that Tsunade packed into her weapon.

"Still as strong as ever Tsunade," Orochimaru said as he tried to withstand her attack. Tsunade chuckled as she pushed harder against his sword.

"Of course I am, I don't slack Orochi," Tsunade said to him. Orochimaru chuckled as he jumped back. Tsunade smiled as she ran back at him with her fist blazing with chakra. Tsunade moved too fast for Orochimaru too see a slammed him in the face. Tsunade sent Orochimaru's body into a nearby tree as she saw his body on the ground. Tsunade chuckled as she saw the body deteriorate into small snakes.

"Snake clone," Tsunade said as her eyes lit up. Orochimaru appeared behind her as he swung his sword at her neck. Tsunade pivoted her foot and side-stepped Orochimaru managing to dodge his weapon. Tsunade brought her heel into his side as she launched him into the air. Orochimaru chuckled as he backflipped and landed on his feet.

"Not bad Tsunade, much better than the last time," Orochimaru said to her. Tsunade smiled as her fist glowed with more chakra.

"Of course I am better than last time, now there are no doubts in my mind, I can concentrate fully on kicking your ass," Tsunade said to him. Orochimaru held out his hands and arched his back in laughter. He soon straightened up and smiled.

"And how can you hit me from that distance?" Orochimaru teased. Tsunade sighed.

"Who said anything about hitting you directly," Tsunade told him. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Tsunade punched the ground. Orochimaru saw a line cross his path in the dirt. Tsunade smiled as she put both hands into the space. Tsunade breathed easily.

"Okay, let's try it," Tsunade said as she pulled her hands apart as they gripped the earth. Orochimaru gasped as the line that crossed him opened to form a giant gorge in the ground. Orochimaru fell into the gorge as he saw Tsunade smirk at him.

"Got to act fast," Orochimaru said as he formed a handsign. Tsunade smiled as she pumped more chakra into her hands. Tsunade pushed herself as she tried to close to gorge with her hands.

"**Doton: Nyūāsu no ka(Earth Style: Division of the New Earth)," **Tsunade said as she completely closed the gorge tight. Tsunade smiled as she saw the plains with no Orochimaru.

"Okay how long will it take him to get out of there?" Tsunade wondered as waited for her snake friend to resurface.

"No way that jutsu would be the death of him. It would be nice if it did, but oh well," Tsunade said as she waited. Tsunade's mind wandered to her fiancee.

"I wonder how Naruto-koi is doing with his dance partner," Tsunade said to herself. Soon the ground shook violently as Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts.

"It seems I was right. You really don't go down easily. That's right, get back up here so I can kiss more of your snake loving ass," Tsunade said as she saw a giant snake come out of the ground with Orochimaru on its head. Tsunade smiled.

"So we are bringing summons into this huh, well you will have to wait for me to do that," Tsunade said as she ran at Orochimaru.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke and Naruto were exchanging blows as they skidded away from each other. Both smirked as they looked at the other.

"Well dobe it seems you got better," Sasuke told him. Naruto smirked.

"Seeing as how I can kiss your ass now, are you sure YOU aren't the dobe here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the insult.

"You will always be the dobe Naruto. You can't beat me," Sasuke said to him. Naruto laughed at his insult.

"It all depends how you view the world. You see from the world's view you will always be the strongest between us, but you and me know the truth. You know I can beat you," Naruto said to him. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Then prove it dobe," he said as he charged Naruto. Naruto sighed as he took out his kunai again. Naruto produced a strong current of wind chakra through the blade as the sharpness increased. Both clashed their weapons as they stared in each other's eyes. Both Sasuke struggled for supremacy, but was overcome by Naruto's strength. Naruto pushed Sasuke off his blade as he kicked Sasuke back. Sasuke gripped his stomach as he felt the power in Naruto's kick.

"_Damn you dobe,"_ Sasuke shouted in his thoughts. Sasuke did his handsigns as he opened his mouth.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," **Sasuke said as he shot multiple fire bullets at Naruto. Naruto ran at the bullets as he tried to dodge each one. Naruto soon closed the gap between him and Sasuke. Naruto smiled.

"**Fuuton:Nōshuku sa reta kaze no suraisu(Wind Style: Concentrated Wind Slice)," **Naruto said as he swung his kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to dodge the blow as he ducked under the blade. Sasuke felt a burst of wind pass him as Naruto flipped back. Sasuke smiled.

"What kind of jutsu is that dobe?" Sasuke asked with a grin. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. He pointed past Sasuke. Sasuke turned around as his eyes widened. Sasuke saw all the trees, and even a large piece of the mountain behind them like they had been cut through like it they were nothing. Sasuke gasped as he realized he could have died from the jutsu if he didn't duck. However his pride wouldn't allow him to say that.

"Hmph the dobe just got lucky," Sasuke said as he writhed in pain. He turned around to see Naruto kick him into the air. Naruto smiled.

"Stay focused on the fight Sasuke," Naruto said as he disappeared. Sasuke glanced to his right and left, but didn't see Naruto. He suddenly looked up to see Naruto high in the air. Naruto came down with his kunai blazing with wind chakra.

"**Fuuton: Kazenokami no ha(Wind Style: Blade of the Wind God)," **Naruto said as he brought his kunai down. Sasuke twisted his body as he barely dodged the blade of wind as Naruto crashed into the ground as dust hid his presence. Sasuke landed away from Naruto as he activated his sharingan.

"Now I can follow the dobe's movements and copy his jutsu," Sasuke said as the waited for the dust to settle. As the dust vanished, Sasuke looked to see that Naruto was gone and only a giant line was formed from his last attack. Sasuke looked around quickly.

"Damn, where is he?" Sasuke wondered. Sasuke felt a slash across his body as he saw blood drip from his shoulder.

"Blood?" Sasuke wondered as he got another cut. Sasuke looked around, but didn't see anything in the field. Sasuke moved his eyes around faster to find Naruto, but couldn't. Sasuke felt another cut hit his body as he saw white streaks of light pass him.

"What jutsu is this?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto smiled.

"This is my one of my original jutsu," Naruto said to him. As he appeared in front of Sasuke Sasuke jumped back and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he disappeared before the kunai hit the mark. Naruto smiled as he passed Sasuke's body again as he gave him another cut. Sasuke cursed at his inability to follow Naruto's movements.

"Don't worry Sasuke, even with your sharingan you can't follow this, let's just saw I am as still as the air you breathe," Naruto said to him. Sasuke continued to look around, but still couldn't find Naruto. Naruto smiled as he added more chakra to his feet. Naruto disappeared as he cut Sasuke again and disappeared, but he soon came back with another cut and one after that. The time he took to get Sasuke was shortening as he continued his assault. Sasuke's body was covered in cut marks as his eyes flared up in anger.

"ENOUGH," Sasuke yelled as lighting coursed through his body. Soon the lighting cackled all over his body.

"Chidori Nagashi," Sasuke said as his lighting cackled around his open space. Naruto smiled.

"You seem to forget that wind is strong against lightning, not that it matters now," Naruto said as he charged Sasuke one more time.

"**Fuuton: Shizukana kaze no surasshu(Wind Style: Slash of Silent Wind)," **Naruto said as passed Sasuke's lighting current and delivered a final slash of wind to Sasuke's side. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain as he gripped his side. He felt some of his blood seep out of his side as it stained the grass.

"Still wanna continue Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke clutched the group.

"_I will kill you, to die by you is not my destiny, the fact that my blood was spilled by you is appalling, I WILL KILL YOU DOBE," _Sasuke yelled in his thoughts. Soon his curse mark enveloped his body. Sasuke's skin turned dark, his hair grew longer, and out his back came his wings. Naruto smiled.

"So finally using the curse mark?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grinned.

"You stand no chance against me now dobe," Sasuke said to him.

"I am still more special than you," Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled he entered his thoughts.

"_Say Hina-chan, may I have some of your chakra?"_ Naruto asked his bijuu. Hina sat in the field of flowers as she smiled.

"_Why yes Naru-kun, have some and kick the emo's ass,"_ Hina said to him. Naruto nodded.

"_Thank you Hina-chan,"_ Naruto said as his Kyuubi coat formed around him. The coat covered Naruto's body as his eyes turned to slits, his whiskers became more visible and his teeth became more sharp. Soon a tail of red chakra swayed behind him.

"Well Sasuke, back where we started, only this time, you emo ass is getting kicked," Naruto told him. Sasuke grinned.

"Bring it dobe," Sasuke said to him. Both charged the other as the collied causing a big explosion.

With Tsunade and Orochimaru

Both sannin were breathing quite hard as they both had the cuts and bruises to be a little tired. Orochimaru smiled as he looked at Tsunade huffing a little.

"Getting tired Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked. Tsunade smiled. As she channeled chakra to her feet and sped in front of him.

"Not in the least, I don't know about you, but I feel like I could conquer to world right now," Tsunade said as she punched Orochimaru in the face sending him into a nearby tree. Orochimaru gasped as he landed off the tree.

"_How can she have so much power after so much fighting, I am almost at my limit, and yet she doesn't even look winded,"_ Orochimaru said to himself. Tsunade instantly appeared in front of Orochimaru and smiled.

If your wondering why I am not tired like you, it is because of my jutsu here, it also minimizes fatigue. Oh isn't medical ninjutsu fascinating?" Tsunade said as she brushed her hand through her blond hair. Orochimaru seethed.

"I guess we take this to the big league," Orochimaru said as he bit his thumb. Tsunade smiled as she backed up she also bit her thumb.

With Naruto and Sasuke

Both were downright even as Sasuke's futile attempts at hitting Naruto ended in his despair. Naruto smiled as he knew he was still holding much back. Sasuke decided to take this fight further.

"Time to use it," He said to himself as he bit his thumb. Naruto smiled as he saw what Sasuke did.

"Oh were taking it 'there' huh Sasuke," Naruto said as he bit his thumb.

All for people bit their thumbs and placed them on the ground and yelled.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU," they all yelled as smoke enveloped the entire area. Orochimaru stood on Manda. Tsunade stood on Katsuyu. Naruto stood on Gamabunta and Sasuke stood on a hawk named Kiraki. Tsunade turned to see Naruto on Gamabunta. She yelled for him.

"Oh Naruto-koi you thought about the summoning jutsu also," Tsunade yelled. Naruto chuckled.

"Great minds think alike," Naruto told her. Both smiled as they turned back to their respective fights.

"Now Orochimaru-," Tsunade said.

"Now Sasuke-," Naruto said. Both faces lit up as they charged them.

"Prepare to have your ass handed to you," They both said. Tsunade smiled.

"Katsuyu let's get started," Tsunade told her summon.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Katsuyu answered. Tsunade jumped off Katsuyu and got started. Meanwhile Orochimaru was speaking with his summon.

"What is it now Orochimaru?" Manda asked. Orochimaru smiled.

"I would like you to deal with a troublesome sannin," Orochimaru said pointing to at Tsunade. Manda sighed.

"Her again?" he asked. Orochimaru nodded. Manda sighed again.

"You owe me 10,000 human sacrifices this time," Manda ordered. Orochimaru nodded.

"Time to get started," Manda said to Orochimaru. Orochimaru began. Tsunade began.

"Manda-,"

Katsuyu-,"

"**Manda ****Daibunretsu(Snake Great Division)**,"

"**Katsuyu Daibunretsu(Slug Great Division),"**

They both yelled as their summons did as they wanted. Both digressed into smaller clones of themselves and shot themselves forward at the other. Soon they both collied at battle for supremacy as they pushed each other in a clash. Katsuyu managed to overpower Manda as she slammed into him covering him in her smaller clones. Manda swayed as he managed to shake her off him.

"Hmph still the little firecracker eh Katsuyu?" Manda asked.

"I will serve my summoner, you won't beat me Manda," Katsuyu answered. Tsunade smiled.

"Nicely said Katsuyu, now let's continue," Tsunade said to her. Katsuyu nodded. Manda shot forward at an attempt to get Tsunade. Tsunade smirked.

"**Zesshi Nensan(Acid Slime)," **Tsunade called out. Katsuyu nodded as she brought her head back and unleashed a ball of acidic slime at Manda. Manda easily swayed around it and continued at full speed towards Tsunade. Tsunade was about to attack when a voice called out to her.

"Hime get back," said the voice. Tsunade backflipped as she saw Naruto landed in front of her with Gamabunta. Tsunade smiled.

"My prince is here," Tsunade said to herself. Tsunade looked over to where Naruto previously was to see and unconscious Sasuke on the ground. Tsunade chuckled at the sight. She turned back to see Naruto do some handsigns.

"Gamabunta give me a lot of water," Naruto told him. Gamabunta nodded.

"Right Gaki,"He said as he filled his stomach with water. Naruto smiled as he finished his handsigns. Before Gamabunta shot his water out, Naruto said his jutsu.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Atsuryoku(Wind Style: Wind Pressure Blast)," **Naruto yelled as he blew fierce wind from his mouth as it collied with Bunta's water. The wind cooled the water as it turned to ice. The ice shot forward as it hit Manda and sent him flying into the plains with a loud crash. Naruto smiled as he looked at Tsunade.

"You alright Hime?" He asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Just peachy Fox-sama," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded as he turned back to Manda and Orochimaru. Manda was freezing as his body was covered in ice. Orochimaru cursed.

"_Dammit, that brat knew Manda is a reptile and reptiles don't do well against the cold,"_ Orochimaru said. Manda cursed also.

"D-Damn G-Gaki, Orochimaru your on your own, I need to get some heat back," Manda said as he vanished. Orochimaru seethed.

"To think these two would be so much trouble, I have to go, I am low on chakra, oh well I found a more suitable body than the Uchiha," Orochimaru said as he vanished. Naruto sighed as he saw Orochimaru leave.

"Gamabunta you can go back, thank you," Naruto told him. Gamabunta nodded.

"Sure kid, I had fun," he said as he left. Katsuyu left also. Tsunade walked up to Naruto.

"Thanks for the save Naruto-koi," Tsunade said as she gave him a quick kiss. Naruto blushed.

"All in a day's work hime, now let's get out arrogant captive to Iwa," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded. Both went to get the unconscious Uchiha as they tied him up and put a chakra restriction seal on him. Naruto and Tsunade walked off.

"You know I heard Orochimaru, apparently my body is more interesting than Sasuke's," Naruto said to her. Tsunade laughed.

"I would like to see him try and take it, that body is mine," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded as they two ran back to Iwa.

"_Wouldn't have it any other way hime,"_ Naruto thought to himself.


	20. The News

Border of Kumo

Naruto and Tsunade were running back to Iwa with an unconscious Uchiha over Naruto's back. As they ran through the trees, Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"So Hime, what are you going to do when we get back?" He asked. Tsunade turned to him and smiled.

"I am planning to take a nice long soak with my Fox-sama," Tsunade told him. Naruto blushed as they rushed through the foliage.

"I think he would like that a lot," He said with a smiled. Tsunade nodded her head.

"I was hoping he would," Tsunade said to him. Naruto looked back to look at Sasuke's face.

"It feels ironic. If I was still in Konoha, I would be so happy to know I have him now, but I feel happy to take him to Iwa," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded. To her it seemed that ever since they left Konoha, Naruto had been much more cheery. He was able to express himself more than ever. Tsunade always smiled when she looked to see his heartwarming smiles. As they passed the border line of Kumo and entered Iwa territory, both soon began to pick up the pace. As they ran through the trees, Naruto felt a nudge on his back. He turned to see his former friend waking up.

"Oh so the emo king graces us with his presence," Naruto said. Tsunade laughed at the joke as Sasuke checked his surroundings.

"Shut up dobe. I take it I got caught?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade face-palmed herself.

"No Naruto is just carrying you because he misses you so much," Tsunade said sarcastically. Sasuke muttered something about 'damn blonds' that made Tsunade form a tick mark on her head.

"What was that Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she lifted a finger and destroyed a tree with it. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt regret for insulting a sannin.

"N-nothing sorry," He said to them. Tsunade smiled as she put her hand down. Sasuke squirmed a little, but couldn't get free. He looked to he his hands tied up and a chakra restriction seal on his body. Sasuke sighed as he looked up at Naruto's headband. Sasuke grew a confused look.

"Ya know, now that we can talk, Can I ask why you are wearing an Iwa headband anyway?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other and smiled.

"Well you see, it went like this...," Naruto said as he told Sasuke the thrilling story. He told Sasuke about how he was hated for not bringing him back. How he resigned as a Konoha shinobi. How he and Tsunade felt the village and everything else leading up to this point. Sasuke's mouth hanged for a while.

"Damn dobe, you really got the short end of the stick," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah maybe, but I have no regrets. I have a wonderful fiancee because of that day," Naruto said to him then turned to Tsunade. Tsunade blushed then added a smile to the mix. Tsunade turned to him.

"Thank you for the kind words Naruto-koi," Tsunade told him. Sasuke looked to his right to see the blond woman.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"That all depends on you," He said as they all arrived at the gates of Iwa. Both gave the guards their identification and went into the village. As the two walked through the village, they saw people staring at them with smiles on their faces.

"Um why is everyone staring at us?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Got me," she said to him. Both walked to the Tsuchikage Mansion as they went to report the mission. Sasuke, though tied up, marveled at the structure of the village. Everything looked so different from Konoha. As everyone entered the building, Naruto dropped Sasuke on the floor in front of Onoki.

"Here you go Oji-san, one Uchiha hold the Orochimaru," Naruto said sounding like he was placing an order. Onoki showed a rare laugh at Naruto's antics as he nodded.

"Nice job Tsunade..Naruto, you will be paid for your mission, now what to do with this one," Onoki wondered. Sasuke waited in anticipation of his sentence as everyone thought. Naruto smiled as he looked at a nervous Sasuke.

"Say Oji-san, do you know what the CRA is?" Naruto asked. Onoki shook his head. Tsunade looked at Naruto smiled.

"Oh Naruto, isn't that a little harsh for the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"I am not sure, but I don't think so Hime," Naruto told her. Tsunade laughed as Onoki looked at them.

"So what is the CRA?" He asked interested in what Naruto had to say. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Onoki.

"It is similar to what you tried to do with me and the engagement. It requires a man to take multiple wives so that they can mother the man's children and restore the clan," Naruto told Onoki. Onoki's face lit up in anticipation of have the Uchiha clan in his village. Sasuke looked at the three smiling faces.

"Umm do I get a say in this?" He asked.

"NO!," They yelled. Sasuke comically cried at the thought of being with too many girls. Onoki nodded.

"Alright I will enact that on the Uchiha, but where will he live?" Onoki asked. Naruto sighed.

"Well he isn't going anywhere with that chakra restriction seal I have on him so I guess he can live with us," Naruto said to Onoki. Onoki nodded as Naruto untied Sasuke ropes and Sasuke stood up. Everyone walked out the door, but Sasuke brought them back.

"Can I at least choose who I date?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other and thought for awhile. Soon everyone nodded at each other and smiled.

"Very well Sasuke, you can choose, but you must have at least one girl by 2 weeks," Onoki told him. Sasuke sighed, but nodded.

"_All I want is to train to beat my brother, but now I have to date also?" _Sasuke thought as he walked out. Naruto and Tsunade followed suit. They weren't sure how anyone at home was going to take the news of Sasuke being back. As they roamed the village, Sasuke took the moment to look around.

"So what is the training like here?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"_Always training with you, oh well that is one of the things I am glad didn't change about you,"_ Naruto thought. Tsunade decided to answer.

"That training here is a lot more intense than Konoha's. It's no wonder we didn't want to go to war with them," Tsunade said to a smiling Uchiha.

"This might be fun," Sasuke thought. Tsunade sighed as she heard the Uchiha's comment.

"_I can only wonder what is going to happen in the next few days,"_ Tsunade thought as the group of three came up to the house. Naruto opened the door as he looked inside.

"WE'RE HOME," He yelled. Soon some people poked their heads out of a few rooms. Kiba smiled as he looked out.

"Welcome home Naruto, Tsunade, and...," Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at a raven haired boy wearing the sound ninja four's uniform.

"...SASUKE!," Kiba yelled. He ran up to the Uchiha as he took a whiff.

"Yep it's the real thing," Kiba said as he ran through the house.

"Everyone they are back and we have an unexpected guest," Kiba yelled. Soon grumbling people made their presence known.

"You don't have to yell Kiba," Shikamaru said with a yawn. He was soon followed by Temari, Gaara, Hinata, and Ino. As everyone came into the room everyone said their hellos to Naruto and Tsunade.

"So who is that guest that we have?" Gaara asked. Naruto smiled.

"Presenting the traitor of Konoha, the King of Emos, the Pinnacle of Seriousness...Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto yelled. Sasuke walked in making everyone widen their eyes. Sasuke grew a vein at Naruto's introduction.

"I AM NOT AN EMO," Sasuke yelled. Naruto smiled.

"Could have fooled me," Naruto said to him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"DOBE!," Sasuke said in a serious tone. Naruto smiled.

"Come on Sasuke, you want a repeat of last time?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke's face turned red from embarrassment as he looked away in shame. Naruto smiled.

"I thought so," Naruto told him. Everyone was still confused, so Tsunade decided to elaborate. She told them all about the mission and the details of the fight with Orochimaru and Sasuke. Soon she looked around to see some people missing.

"Hey were is everyone else?" Tsunade asked. Temari decided to answer.

"Neji, Lee, and Tenten are on a mission with Jiraiya. Shizune is at Iwa's hospital. Choji, Kankuro, and Shino are eating out then training," Temari explained. Tsunade nodded as she understood. Soon she took off her gear and laid on the couch.

"Man I am tired," Tsunade said to them. Everyone laughed as they saw her lazy nature. Naruto took off his clothes also. He had a twinkle in his eye as he walked over to Tsunade. Naruto smiled as he gently picked up Tsunade and carried her out of the room. Naruto winked at everyone as he left. Everyone sweatdropped as they saw him leave. Sasuke decided to speak.

"So is that official?" he asked them. Everyone looked at him and nodded.

"Yes..yes it is," Gaara told him. Sasuke sighed as he decided to go to sleep. Naruto took Tsunade into the room and laid her on the fuuton. Naruto tucked her in as he kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well Hime," Naruto said as he turned to leave. He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his arm and suddenly fell on top of his fiancee.

"You can't leave. Fighting Orochi gave me lots of stress. Won't you help me Fox-sama?" Tsunade asked in a sexy voice. Naruto stuttered to respond, but couldn't. He smiled as he nodded. He kissed his fiancee has he laid her back on the bed.

**LEMON SIGHTED IN THE AREA! ALL UNDERAGE PEOPLE EVACUATE TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE!**

Naruto laid Tsunade back on the bed he planted a kiss on her soft lips. Tsunade shuddered at the feeling of being dominated so early in the session. Naruto smiled as her heard his fiancee's enticing moans of pleasure. Naruto invaded Tsunade's mouth with his tongue as he brought it to her throat. Tsunade felt the pleasure as she felt Naruto's hand moved up and massage her breasts. Naruto gently placed on of his finger on her nipples as he gently rubbed it in a circular motion. Tsunade broke the kiss between them to let out a passionate moan that seemed to ignite her soul. Naruto smiled as he say Tsunade place a hand to her mouth to try and control the noise. Naruto continued to smile as he removed her hand and looked at her.

"Don't cover up your voice, I want to hear you moan from my touch," Naruto told her. Tsunade blushed as she continued to moan from the feeling of Naruto over her body. Naruto soon went down to suck her nipples as Tsunade twisted and turned from the wetness of his tongue.

"Oh Naruto-koi it feels so good, I love your touch, I love it all," Tsunade managed to say. Naruto smiled as he stopped sucking her tits to comment.

"I am glad that you do," Naruto told her as he took his hand and brought it down her body making she to make her moan from the feeling. Soon his hand came to her panties. Naruto chuckled as he gently took them off and laid them on the side of the fuuton. His hand soon wormed its way back to it's previous destination. He then gently rubbed her sweet spot as he continued to play with her breasts. Tsunade's face was flushed from all the pleasure she was feeling. Naruto soon brought his head down her body as his tongue swayed past the most sensitive areas of her body. As came down between her legs, he slowly licked her clit as Tsunade bursted out in a loud moan.

"OH NARUTO-KOI, RIGHT THERE, I LOVE THIS FEELING!," Tsunade yelled alerting the whole house to their presence. Naruto smiled.

"_No use keeping it quiet now,"_ Naruto thought. He suddenly felt a strong sense to please her and buried his entire head into her swollen spot as he pushed his tongue in and around her sweet walls. Naruto brought up one hand as he put in two fingers along with his tongue. Tsunade gasped as she arched back in a moan. Tsunade was feeling overstimulated as she felt the warm liquid of Naruto's mouth enter her body. Tsunade suddenly grabbed Naruto head and tried to push him in further as she released her pleasure.

"OH NARUTO-KOI!," Tsunade yelled. Naruto gladly accepted his drink as he swallowed all of the fluid making Tsunade blush.

"That was very nice, hime. Now to drive you crazy," Naruto said as he formed a handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** He yelled as smoke covered his body. Soon there were three Narutos all with smiling faces. Tsunade smiled as she got up to see the three meat sticks in her face. Tsunade chuckled as she grabbed two of them and sucked the other one. All the Narutos groaned at the feeling of her touch. Tsunade managed to deepthroat the middle Naruto as he twitched from the sudden action. Tsunade also gently rubbed the two as he soft hands glided along their members. Tsunade smiled as she felt their cocks twitch in her hands and mouth.

"_I can't wait for my drink,"_ Tsunade said in her thoughts as she rubbed and sucked them all faster. All of them groaned as they released all over her body. Tsunade opened her mouth as their sweet liquid sprayed over her body. Tsunade smiled as she wiped herself off and drink the drink that Naruto gave her.

"Mmm, thick and sweet," Tsunade told him. Naruto blushed heavily as he laid her back down.

"Well now it's your turn," Naruto told her. Tsunade smiled as she looked around. She came up and whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto looked at her.

"Are you sure you sure?" he asked. Tsunade nodded.

"I only need my Naruto, I don't need you form others for my pleasure. I receive all my pleasure just from being with you. I only want you Naruto-koi," Tsunade said sweetly. Naruto looked at her for a minute then smiled. He leaned close to her and gave her a deep kiss. Tsunade lovingly returned the kiss as they broke. Naruto dispelled his two clones and turned to Tsunade.

"You know that I won't be nearly as exhausted now," Naruto told her. Tsunade smiled as she hugged her blond and whispered in his ear.

"That is what your fiancee wants," She cooed to him. Naruto smiled as he pushed his thickness inside her swollen spot. Tsunade screamed as she felt the sudden surge in pleasure. Naruto began to move rapidly he felt the sweet walls of Tsunade's pussy around his dick. Naruto could feel Tsunade tighten around him as he continued to move. Tsunade unconsciously began to move her hips to match Naruto's thrusts. Naruto smiled as he kissed his blond as he continued his thrusts. Tsunade felt her senses fade as she was overcome by all the pleasure she felt from him. Naruto could feel she was getting close as he felt his hardness being tightened again. Tsunade felt Naruto's member harden also as she was ready to receive his love.

"Naruto-koi, fill me up, I want your love inside," Tsunade told him. Naruto nodded as he made a few final thrusts and released inside Tsunade.

"HIME!," he yelled.

"NARUTO-KOI!," she yelled.

Both released their love as they fell fell back to the fuuton. Naruto smiled as he laid next to Tsunade. Tsunade turned to him and smiled.

"You know I can't be satisfied with just that," She told him. Naruto sighed as he got back up.

"It's a good thing you have a stamina freak then," Naruto told her. Tsunade chuckled as she pulled Naruto back down for another session.

"And I am so very glad that I do," She told him. Their screams filled the house again as everyone in the room was either knocked out from the noise or trying to tune it out.

**LEMON HAS LEFT THE AREA! UNDERAGE PEOPLE PLEASE RETURN TO THE STORY!**

3 hours later

Naruto and Tsunade left the room in a good mood as they entered the living room. They smiled as they saw the scattered remains of their friends' souls on the ground. They laughed as they sat on the couch waiting for everyone to wake up.

20 minutes later

Everyone was starting to get up as they looked at the smiling pair.

"You know what, you are both too troublesome," Shikamaru said to them.

"Now now Shika, no need to get heated," Naruto told him. Shikamaru sighed as he left the room. Soon as everyone tried to go about their business, Jiraiya came through the door in a hurry.

"Everyone to the Tsuchikage's mansion, he has something he wants to tell us," Jiraiya said as he left. Everyone sighed as they got up and went to the Mansion.

Tsuchikage Mansion

Everyone filled the office as they waited for Onoki to give them his message. Onoki sighed as he looked at them. He didn't know if this news would be good or bad, but he had to tell them.

"Everyone I have called you hear because this really concerns you all," Onoki told them. Everyone calmed down so they could hear. Neji decided to talk.

"What is it Tsuchikage-sama?" he asked. Onoki took a deep breath as he looked at them.

"I have come to report that as of today...we are going to war with Konoha," Onoki told them.


	21. Meeting of the Jinchuuriki

Tsuchikage Mansion

Everyone stood in shock as they tried to fathom what Onoki just told them. He just told them that Iwa was at war with Konoha. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"T-Tsuchikage-sama, is this a joke?" Tenten asked him. Onoki put his head down and shook his head.

"No it isn't Tenten-san, we are going to war with Konoha," Onoki told them. Tsunade snapped out of her daze and looked at Onoki.

"But why?" She asked him. Onoki sighed.

"It seems that Konoha has been razing some of the countries near the Iwa border and I can't allow this insolence to continue," Onoki said to them with a serious voice. Everyone dropped their heads as they looked at the ground. Onoki could see it would be painful for them to fight their own village, but he had to tell them for their own good. Naruto looked up to see everyone's doubt and sorrow.

"Hey Jiji," Naruto said to him. Onoki turned to Naruto as did everyone else.

"Yes Naruto-san?" He asked. Naruto breathed.

"Can we bring back people we consider to be good people?" Naruto asked him. Onoki pondered his question. Everyone smiled as they saw were Naruto was going with his question. Tsunade had to smile at her fiancee's thinking.

"_That is why I love you Naruto-koi,"_ Tsunade said in her thoughts. Jiraiya mentally laughed at his pupil's nice personality.

"_Only you would think about saving people in a war,"_ Jiraiya said in his thoughts. Onoki smiled.

"Very well, if you can convince people to leave Konoha and reside here I will let them," Onoki said to him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Jiji," Naruto said as the group walked out the room. Because of Naruto the mood was a bit better for everyone. As they all walked outside, everyone went back to the house.

"So we are really going to fight Konoha?" Ino asked with the fear of facing her family. Tsunade nodded.

"I don't think Onoki would lie about this, I wonder why though?" Tsunade said to the group. Everyone thought about it also. What reason would Konoha have to go to war with Iwa? Suddenly it hit Shikamaru.

"You think is has to do with Danzo being hokage?" He asked. Tsunade's eyes lit up.

"Oh that explains it, that old war horse will look for any reason to go to war if he knew he could win," Tsunade said to them. Everyone nodded as they entered the compound to see Sasuke on the mat sleeping.

"Is he joining us also?" Hinata asked. Tsunade sighed.

"I don't know, but I presume he might," She answered. Everyone nodded as they decided to go about their day. As everyone lounges around the house, Naruto decides to go outside and train.

"Well if we are going to fight Konoha I might as well sharpen my skills," Naruto said to himself. Soon he walked to the training area as he saw two people fighting. Naruto stopped to admire the fighting as he smiled. Even Hina had something to say.

"**Wow numbers 4 & 5 are here," **Hina said in the field. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"4 & 5?" He asked. Hina laughed.

"**The Yonbi and Gobi," **Hina told Naruto. Naruto gasped at what she said to him.

"Your telling me they are Jinchuuriki also?" He asked. Hina mentally nodded.

"**That's right Naruto-kun, they were always a handful when we were kids,"** Hina told him. Naruto smiled as he went down to the training area. Soon both combatants were alerted to the presence of another bijuu thanks to their own.

"**Hey idiot, I think one of my childhood friends is coming," **Yonbi said to him. The man looked up to see the blond ninja coming down.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Roushi," the man told his bijuu.

"**I couldn't care less, you are just a miserable human in my eyes,"** Yonbi told him. Roushi sighed.

"And yet people say we descended from you apes," Roushi said with a laugh. Yonbi narrowed his eyes.

"**Shut Up,"** He said to Roushi. Roushi laughed as he waited for the blond to come.

With the other Jinchuuriki

"**Oh my goodness, I haven't seen her in forever, I wonder how much she has changed," **Gobi said to his jailor. The man covered most of his face in armor with steam coming out of it as he turned to see the blond shinobi.

"You know that person?" He asked.

"**Why yes I do Han, she was always a rowdy person," **Gobi said with a smile. Han shook his head.

"Well this will be interesting," Han said with an unseen smile. As Naruto came down to meet the two he stopped to gaze at them as they gazed at him. Breaking the gaze, Roushi decided to speak.

"Hey kid," he said to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he looked at him.

"Hello Number 4," Naruto said to him. Han laughed as Roushi quirked an eyebrow.

"_Why am I going to find this kid annoying?"_ Roushi wondered. Naruto turned to see the other man laughing.

"And you are number 5," Naruto said to him. Han stopped laughing to look at Naruto.

"Yeah I am, hey kid, I am Han the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi," He said to the blond. Naruto nodded. Roushi coughed.

"I am Roushi, the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi," He said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki and friend of the Kyuubi no Yoko AKA Hina-chan," Naruto said to them. Both were surprised.

"You know your bijuu's name?" Roushi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah she let me know her name, here I will get her," Naruto said as he bit his thumb.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** Naruto yelled as another clone came out.

"So this guy knows the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Roushi said. Naruto then pressed the seal on his stomach.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"** He yelled. Soon the seal began to twist as a result, then smoke appeared around it. After the smoke cleared, out came a beautiful red-haired woman in a red and black kimono with a bracelet on her arm that said 'seal'. Hina smiled as she breathed the fresh air.

"**Ahhh it feels good to stretch, thank you Naruto-kun," **Hina said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Your very welcome Hina-chan," He told her. Meanwhile, Roushi and Han were speechless. Both had their mouths hanging in the air as they saw the Kyuubi no Yoko out in the open. They couldn't believe that their bijuu could roam on the outside while still being attached to them. Needless to say, their bijuu were going frantic also.

"**Hey umm...Roushi can you get the kid to teach that to you. I want to be outside also," **Yonbi begged. Roushi smiled.

"So now you use my name?" He asked. Yonbi looked apologetic.

"**I am sorry I was too mean, please get him to teach that to you," **Yonbi begged again. Roushi sighed, but nodded.

"Anything for you I guess," He said to his bijuu. Yonbi was jumping up and down in his cage with excitement. Roushi mentally laughed.

_**With Han**_

"**Han you have to get that kid to teach you what he did, please, I want to see Hina again," **Gobi begged. Han thought about it.

"Umm I am not sure," He said. Gobi was on its knees, or rather paws, begging for Han to let it go outside. After a few minutes of asking, Han said okay. Gobi thanked him as it swirled around in its cage.

Both Roushi and Han stepped forward towards Naruto. Naruto noticed the two with their demanding looks as he smiled.

"Umm...Naruto do you think you could teach us how you did that?" Han asked. Gobi was listening intently on the conversation with eyes full of hope. Roushi nodded with the same question in mind. Naruto smiled as he looked at the two desperate jinchuuriki.

"_I can't believe they never figured this out,"_ Naruto thought. Naruto turned to Hina, who was pleading with her eyes to teach them. With so many pleas at him, Naruto smiled.

"Well I can teach you, but it isn't hard to do, all it requires is the kage bunshin no jutsu and the kuchiyose no jutsu," Naruto told them. Both jinchuuriki nodded as they made shadow clones. Naruto nodded as he told them to lift up their shirts exposing the seals. Both did so as the seals came into view.

"Alright, now bite your thumb for the summoning as slid it across your clone's seal and just image your bijuu into your mind when you do it," Naruto told them. Both nodded as they bit their thumbs and ran the blood across the seal. Soon the clones poofed and there stood Roushi and Han's bijuu in their human forms. Roushi stared at the man who was his bijuu. The man was wearing a red male kimono that covered his body. The man was a little on the chubby side, but not enough to be considered fat. He had a sword on his waist and his skin was quite dark.

Yonbi looked around and smiled.

"**HOORAY, I AM OUTSIDE!" **Yonbi yelled. Roushi was smiling as he looked at his bijuu run around and use his legs. Naruto smiled as he turned to Han, who was also staring at his bijuu.

"Oh...My...GOD!" Han said to himself. Gobi smiled as it looked at it's form. Gobi was clearly a woman with white hair that ran past her shoulders. She wore a white kimono with a flower design on it. Her body was quite lean as it showed her curves and her D-cup breasts. Han to say the least fainted from her beauty. Gobi smiled at her staring partner.

"**You like what you see Han?"** Gobi asked. Han easily nodded his head as he was still mesmerized. Naruto sighed as he snapped Han out of his daze.

"Hello Han-san, are you alive?" Naruto asked. Han woke up and blushed as he looked at Gobi.

"Umm Gobi?" He asked. Gobi looked at him with a smile.

"**Yes Han?"** She asked. Han breathed as he asked his question.

"Umm w-w-would you t-tell me your name?" He asked her. Gobi looked at him and smiled. It was obvious Han and Gobi had more than the jinchuuriki/bijuu relationship. Gobi smiled as she thought over his request.

"Alright, I don't mind, as long as you take me to dinner later," she said to him. Han nodded fast to her. Gobi smiled as she decided to answer.

"**My name is Kairi," **she told him. Han smiled as he looked at her.

"Kairi-san huh?" Han said to her. Kairi smiled with a nod.

"**That's right Han-san, now you owe me a date,"** she said with a wink. Han turned to Naruto and comically cried.

"Thank you thank you thank you Naruto-san," Han said to him. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Sure Han, it's all good," Naruto told him. He soon turned to see Roushi and Yonbi talking to each other.

"So are you really that happy to be outside?" Roushi asked. Yonbi eagerly nodded.

"**Yes I am Roushi, thank you,"** Yonbi told him. Roushi looked shocked.

"Man you really are being friendly now," Roushi said to him. Yonbi laughed.

"**Hey being in a cage for 45 years does that to a bijuu or person,"** Yonbi said with a laugh. Roushi sighed as he looked at Yonbi.

"Hey Yonbi," Roushi called. Yonbi turned around.

"**Yes?"** He asked. Roushi looked at him.

"Will you tell me your name?" Roushi asked. Yonbi looked at him and smiled.

"**Sure, I don't mind. My name is Raimin,"** He told him. Roushi smiled.

"Raimin huh?" He said to him.

"**Yep," **He said to Roushi. Roushi nodded as he turned to Naruto.

"Thank you kid, this was a great help," Roushi told Naruto. Naruto smiled as he turned to the man.

"I am glad to help," Naruto told them. As everyone came into a group. Naruto decided to speak.

"So do you guys know about the upcoming war with Konoha?" Naruto asked. Both men nodded.

"Yeah, I was shocked at first, but Konoha is becoming more warlike, I guess we have no choice," Roushi said to them. Han nodded and so did Naruto. Naruto turned to Hina and smiled.

"Well Hina-chan, you and your friends can talk. Me, Han, and Roushi have training to do," Naruto told her. Hina smiled along with a nod.

"Alright Naruto-kun, later," she said as she, Kairi, and Raimin walked off to a more secluded spot of the training grounds. After they left, Roushi and Han turned back to Naruto.

"What training?" They asked. Naruto smiled as he made a shadow clone.

"Why training for the war. You didn't think I wouldn't get something in return for that favor did you?" Naruto told them as he charged at them. Han and Roushi smiled as they assumed their fighting stances.

"Bring it Naruto," They said as Naruto and his clone charged the two jinchuuriki.

_**With Hina, Kairi, and Raimin**_

As everyone sat down in a secluded spot, they all decided to talk.

"**I haven't seen you two since we were little," **Hina said to them. Both smiled with a nod.

"**Must have been like some 900 years ago," **Kairi said to them.

"**So Kairi tell us, what is it like to date a human?"** Raimin asked. Kairi blushed as she looked down.

"**It feels great to me, I haven't loved anyone this much, I am thinking about training him to be a hanyou so he can stay with me," **Kairi said with a smile. Hina and Raimin smirked as they looked at her.

"**Aww Brother Raimin(not related, just endearment), it seems that lil sis Kairi has found her special person," **Hina said with a smile.

"**I do believe you are right big sister Hina,"** Raimin said to her. Kairi blushed as she turned to them.

"**W-what about you Hina, I am sure you like someone also," **Kairi defended. Hina looked at her and blushed.

"**W-well I do like him, but it wouldn't work out," **Hina said to them. Both looked at each other then back to Hina.

"**Why not, what is the problem?"** They asked her. Hina sighed.

"**He is engaged, and I am not sure his fiancee would mind sharing him," **Hina told them. Raimin and Kairi looked at each other then looked back at her.

"**Well Hina, I am sure he wouldn't mind sharing, but if it is his fiancee, then just convince her. I am sure if you speak from your heart she might share," **Kairi said to her. Raimin nodded.

"**At the very least you should tell him your feelings, it will stop you from going insane anyway," **Raimin told her. Hina sighed, but nodded.

"**I think your right," **She said to them. Raimin suddenly formed a smirk.

"**So who is this person, have we met them?" **he asked. Kairi nodded wanting to know the information also. Hina smiled as she looked at them.

"**Well you have met him, but it wasn't that long ago, it was like 8 minutes ago," **She said to them. Both had blank faces as they thought. Suddenly they turned to see Naruto, Han, and Roushi training. They blinked then looked back at Hina.

"**You like the blond?" **Raimin asked. Hina nodded.

"**Yes I do,"** she said to them. Kairi licked her lips.

"**I don't blame you Hina, that body is quite nice, if I wasn't dating Han, I would totally take that him," **Kairi said to her. Hina smiled.

"**It's not just his body, but it's his personality and his spirit, I like it all about him," **Hina said to them. Raimin whistled and Kairi smirked.

"**Hmm, well you better confess to him, even if he is engaged, it is better than nothing,"** Kairi said to her. Hina sighed as she looked at Naruto and his training.

"_**You just had to worm your way into my heart, didn't you Naruto-kun?"**_ Hina thought.

"_**That is why you are the strangest ninja I have met, but I don't hate that about you. I have actually come to enjoy it,"**_ Hina said in her thoughts.

"**Alright, I will tell him, but I can't say I am expecting anything," **Hina said to herself. Hina got up as she walked over to Naruto and his group, who were training.

"**Umm Naruto?"** Hina said to him. Naruto looked up as he saw Hina.

"Yes Hina-chan?" He asked her. Hina blushed as she looked at him.

"**C-can I talk to you tonight about something?" **She asked. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Sure Hina, how about at 8 tonight?" Naruto asked her. Hina nodded.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun," **she said as she walked away. Naruto smiled as he, Han, and Roushi resumed their fight. Hina sat back down with her friends.

"**Things are going to get saucy later," **Raimin said to Kairi. Kairi nodded.

"**I can't wait for the result, though I am hoping for a good one," **Kairi said to him. Raimin nodded in agreement. As Hina walked back to the group, the two saw her face red as steam came out.

"**Come on Hina, are you really that nervous?" **Raimin looked at him.

"**I-I am, I just said I wanted to talk to him and I feel like my heart exploded," **Hina said to them. Both turned to each other and smiled.

"_**Oh...tonight is going to be so much fun,"**_ They thought as the three bijuu sat in some shade.


	22. Another's Feelings

Later that Day

Naruto had finished his training with Han and Roushi as everyone went their separate ways. Naruto promised to bring his other friend to them sometime. The two liked that idea as they walked off with their bijuu. Kairi and Raimin obviously looked at Hina with smiles on their faces as they gave her a thumbs up. Hina blushed as she slowly nodded. Naruto and Hina decided to head back to the compound.

"Man that training was tough," Naruto said with a huff. Hina smiled with a nod.

"**You were really pushing yourself today," **She told him. Naruto smiled as he turned to her.

"Well we do have to get ready for war I suppose," Naruto said to her. Hina could only nod in agreement. She had seen too many wars for a lifetime. Hina even thought over how humans, save a select handful of the world, were even more evil than most of her subjects in the demon realm. Naruto turned to see Hina in some deep thought as he tried to assess what she said earlier.

"_I wonder what she wants to talk with me about"_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked her over unconsciously. Naruto seemed mesmerized by her body and her fine figure as she seemed to walk with lots of elegance, for a demon. Hina could feel Naruto's intense stares on her body as she slowly turned to him.

"**I-Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" **Hina asked him. Naruto snapped out of his daze as he looked at Hina. He suddenly blushed as he turned away.

"N-No Hina-chan, i-it's nothing at all," Naruto struggled to say. Hina smiled as she turned her eyes to the road.

As they walked, something very important stopped Naruto as he looked at Hina. Hina stopped as she turned to Naruto who appeared to be sweating a little bit.

"**What is the matter Naruto-kun?"** Hina asked him. Naruto suddenly looked up at her as he tried to speak.

"Umm Hina...How are we going to explain you to the others?" Naruto asked her. Hina's eyes went wide as the realization dawned on her. Hina stood in silence as she tried to think of the best way to tell Naruto's friends about her. Hina smiled as she grabbed Naruto hand and dragged him to the compound.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto asked her. Hina smiled.

"**We will just keep it short and simple. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko...there simple enough right?"** She told him. Naruto's mouth hanged as he looked at Hina. Naruto nodded as Hina dragged him to the compound.

"Something tells me that it is not going to be that easy," Naruto said under his breath.

_**Shinobi House**_

Everyone was lounging around the house, as some people just go back from their training.

"Man Ino, do you always have to be so cruel?" Kiba said to her. Ino smirked as she looked at Kiba.

"You should have dodged the poisonous flower," Ino simply told him. Kiba grew a vein as he looked at her.

"Why do you even have poisonous flowers anyway?" He asked her. Ino smiled as she turned to him.

"Why do you like Hinata?" She asked her. Kiba blushed, but looked confused.

"T-T-That is none of your business," Kiba said to a smiling Ino.

"Then neither is my flower business," Ino told him. Kiba grumbled as he mumbled under his breath 'flower bitch' which caused a sudden chase of Ino after Kiba as he tried to dodged on the poisonous kunai that Ino was trying to impale him with.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT KIBA!," Ino yelled as she chased him around the house. Kiba ran for his life as he entered the living room. As he ran he accidently stepped over Neji's sleeping face as he passed the others. Neji woke up with a foot print on his face as his eyes narrowed.

"KIBA!," He said as he ran after Kiba with his byakugan blazing. Everyone sighed as some continued to play a card game.

"Got any 5's Tsunade?" Jiraiya asker her. Tsunade sighed as she wondered where her fiancee had gone.

"No I don't Jiraiya, any 4's Hinata?" She asked the shy girl.

"Y-Yes Tsunade," Hinata said as she gave her a card. Tsunade smiled as she put her cards down.

"I am out," Tsunade said as she laid back. Everyone sighed as they put their cars down and laid back on the floor.

"Man, we all trained, but there is still so much of this day left," Tenten grumbled. Everyone could only nod in agreement. Right now, they could only wait until Onoki gave them a mission involving Konoha, therefore everyone had a lot of free time, much more than they actually wanted. As everyone tried to sleep, they suddenly heard screams come from the yard.

"I guess they caught dog-boy," Tsunade said to everyone. Everyone chuckled as they nodded. Soon the doors lid open as everyone looked to see an irate Sasuke.

"Who is yelling right now?" He said to them. Everyone sighed as they pointed to the yard.

"Kiba," Everyone said as Ino and Neji came back into the living room and sat down. Everyone sweatdropped as they saw Neji and Ino smirk. Sasuke sighed.

"_Why am I here with these guys again?"_ Sasuke wondered as he decided to stay in the living room. As he sat down, everyone heard the front door slid open.

"I AM HOME!," Naruto yelled. Everyone smiled as laid on the floor, Tsunade obviously had the biggest smile. As Naruto entered the living room, everyone's expressions turned to shock as they saw the company that followed Naruto. Tsunade quirked up an eyebrow as she put her hands on the table.

"Hey Naruto-kun, who is that?" Tsunade asked with a smile. Everyone turned to Naruto who took a few steps back. Everyone could feel the KI roll off of Tsunade as if she was implying 'give me an answer and if it isn't what I want you will pay'. Everyone turned to Naruto, who coughed into his hand.

"F-first Hime, I think you should calm down," Naruto told her. Tsunade looked at him for a second, but sighed. She slowly calmed down as everyone breathed easily.

"Okay Naruto, so who is that?" Neji asked her. Naruto smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Everyone please meet...Kyuubi no Yoko, Hina" Naruto said to them. Suddenly their was a silence as everyone had blank looks on their faces. Naruto kept a strained smile as he looked at Hina.

"_Short and simple my ass Hina, this might be a disaster," _Naruto thought. Soon the silence lifted as Lee decided to speak.

"Wow so the Kyuubi is female," Lee said in wonder. Because of Lee, everyone managed to come back to reality everyone looked at them. Suddenly Tsunade and Jiraiya shot forward.

"Jiraiya contain it now," Tsunade said as she let out a punch. Jiraiya nodded as they tried to close the gap between them and Hina. Naruto smiled as he blocked Tsunade's punch and stopped Jiraiya with a clone.

"Whoa whoa Hime, she isn't a bad person," Naruto told them. Everyone looked shocked.

"But Naruto, she is the reason why you have been having a hard time Konoha," Kiba said to him with a few bruises on his face. Naruto smiled at his face as he turned to Tsunade.

"She is also the reason why I have a gorgeous fiancee," Naruto said to Tsunade. Tsunade simply blushed as she looked at Naruto. She sighed as she pulled back her fist with muttering 'damn you and your sweet talk'.

"Besides, from our conversations, I believe Hina when she says that she didn't mean to attack Konoha," Naruto said to them. Hina nodded as everyone looked shocked. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who sighed, but nodded. Tsunade nodded as everyone sat down.

"Please sit and explain," Tsunade said to Hina. Hina nodded as she sat down. Hina began to explain. She told how she was busy fight Ichibi and Sanbi over some territorial matters. She told how she managed to hold both back, but was incredibly tired after the fight that she failed to notice a man with the sharingan place her under a genjutsu and attack Konoha. She also told how she tried to fight the control, but couldn't and the next thing she knew she was inside a cage inside Naruto. As she finished her story, she looked over everyone in the room.

"I talked with Ichibi, he said that the part about the fight was true and he apologizes," Gaara said to her. Hina smiled and nodded.

"**Tell him I forgive him and that later I can get Naruto to get him out of that cage,"** Hina said to him. Gaara nodded as he heard the thrashing of excitement from Ichibi.

"Well that definitely explains a bit, but do you know who this guy is?" Jiraiya asked her. Hina shook her head.

"**Sorry I don't, he had on a mask. All I saw was the sharingan,"** Hina told him. Sasuke seemed interested in the conversation as he looked at her.

"Could it have been Itachi?" Sasuke asked her in a curiosity. Hina turned to him.

"**I don't think so, I have felt Itachi's energy before. The Uchiha who placed me under a genjutsu was a lot more evil than that,"** Hina said to him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but let out a thank you as he thought over the information. After 20 minutes of thinking, everyone smiled as they turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"We believe her," They all said to her. Tsunade looked at them then at Hina.

"Alright we believe you, you are free to stay here," Tsunade said to her. Hina smiled as she nodded.

"**Thank you,"** She said to them. Everyone nodded as they decided to go about some of their business.

_**Five Hours Later**_

Everyone sat on the floor in sheer boredom as they looked at the time. It was currently 7:15 p.m as everyone sighed.

"There has got to be something we can do," Ino said with her face on the carpet. Everyone nodded as they all thought over the idea. After 15 minutes, someone decided to give it a go.

"**I think I know what we can all do,"** Hina said to them. Everyone even Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune looked at her. Everyone got up as they looked at her.

"What is that Hina?" Kiba asked her. Hina smiled as she turned to Kiba.

"**We should all do truth or dare,"** She sad with a finger up. Everyone looked at her then at each other. Everyone smiled as they nodded. Sure it was a game a bit too young for them, but they were bored out of their minds, they decided to try out the game.

"Alright, truth or dare it is," Ino said to them. Everyone nodded as they got up.

"We all need a bigger floor, and we need one more person," Naruto said with a smile. Everyone smiled as they left. Naruto smiled as he went down the hall. He slid open one of the doors as he looked at a sleeping figure on a futon. Naruto smiled as he looked at him.

"WAKE UP SASUKE," Naruto yelled as Sasuke stumbled out of bed. Sasuke's sharingan blazed as he looked at Naruto like he was insane.

"What the hell dobe, what do you want?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We are going to play a game Sasuke, and we need you to join," Naruto told him. Sasuke snarled.

"You woke me up for that, I have no mood for games, I am going back to sleep," Sasuke said to him. Naruto smiled as he nodded. Naruto took out a piece of paper as he took a brush and wrote on the paper. Sasuke looked at him in confusion as Naruto finished.

"Alright Sasuke, you have to chose. You can either play a game with us...," Naruto said as Sasuke shook his head. Naruto smiled as he held up the paper.

…..or you can wear the permeant chakra restriction seal and will never get your chakra back," Naruto said to him with a smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at Naruto.

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Oh that is what you think," Naruto said to him. Sasuke sneered as he looked into Naruto's eyes. He saw that even though Naruto was smiling, he was dead serious. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine Fine dobe, I will play, but I won't enjoy it," Sasuke said to him. Naruto nodded as he put the seal into his coat. Naruto smiled as he and Sasuke walked out and into the meeting hall.

"_Sucker," _Naruto thought as they walked into the room. Everyone turned to see Naruto and Sasuke enter as they smiled.

"Nice of you to join us Sasuke," Temari said with devious smiled. Sasuke shrugged as he sat down. Naruto smiled as he sat down also.

"Alright, let us begin our truth or dare game," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as the game began.

"Who goes first?" he asked them. Ino smiled as she put her hand up.

"I want to go first, Gaara truth or dare," Ino said to him. Gaara thought for a second and sighed.

"Truth," He said to her. Ino nodded as she looked at him.

'What is you favorite hobby?" She asked him. Gaara looked at her and sighed again.

"I like to...cultivate cacti," Gaara said to her. Ino smiled with a nod as everyone joined with a smirk. Gaara shook his head as he started.

"Shino truth or dare," Gaara said to him. Shino being emotionless at times, decided to respond.

"Dare," Shino said to him. Gaara nodded.

"I dare you to take off those glasses and show us your eyes," Gaara told him. Shino sighed as everyone closed to see his eyed for the first time. Shino took off his glasses as he set them on the ground. Shino opened his eyes as everyone looked at him.

"Wow," Ino said as everyone looked at his eyes. Shino's eyes were quite black, but had a slight color of blue in them. His eyes were a bit similar to Sasuke's as he put his glasses back on.

"There," He said as everyone sat back.

"Tsunade-san truth or dare," Shino said to her. Shino smiled though thanks to his jacket people couldn't see it.

"Truth," Tsunade said to him. Shino nodded as he asked his question.

"When is the date for your wedding to Naruto?" he asked her. Tsunade smiled as she looked at him.

"I am not sure yet, we are still thinking over the location," She said to him. Shino nodded as he sat back. Hina seemed to wince a bit at the question that Shino asked. She suddenly clutched her heart as she tried to continue the game.

"Umm...Hina truth or dare?" Tsunade said to her. Hina looked up as all eyes were on her.

"**Umm...dare,"** She wondering if she made the right choice. Tsunade smirked.

"Who is the person you currently love?" She asked her. Hina cursed under her breath. She knew she didn't have to say or she could lie, but she would be pestered about it later causing her to explode. Hina sighed as she looked up.

"**I like no one,"** Hina said to them. Tsunade smirked realizing she trapped Hina.

"Oh yes you do, so who is it?" She asker her. Hina felt she was in a tight spot. Hina gulped as she looked at them. Everyone waited with pleading eyes for the response. Hina's mind collapsed as she decided to run.

"**AHHH WHAT IS THAT!,"** She yelled pointing a finger. Everyone quickly turned to see nothing there as they looked back.

"Hina there is nothing-," Naruto stopped to see Hina was gone. Tsunade smirked and so did Naruto.

"Everyone hunt her down," Naruto said to them. Everyone smiled with a nod as they ran to look for the red haired woman.

_**With Hina**_

Hina was sitting on a ledge as she looked at the moon.

"**I can't tell you, not in front of them Naruto-kun," **Hina said to herself. Unknown to her, Naruto managed to track her down first as he looked at her.

"What can't you tell me?" Naruto said to her. Hina jumped as she turned around to see the blond walking toward her. Hina sighed as she saw she couldn't really run anyway.

"**I can't tell you Naruto-kun, it will make you and Tsunade hate me,"** Hina said to him. Naruto seemed shocked that Hina would think that they would hate her. He slowly walked to her as he looked at her.

"Hina please tell me what the problem is,' Naruto told her. Hina looked at him and felt her will crumble. Hina sighed as she looked at him.

"**You won't hate me for this?"** She asked him. Naruto nodded seriously as he waited for his response. Hina sighed, thinking things couldn't get any worse for her. Hina looked Naruto dead in the eyes as she worked up her nerve.

"**I love you Naruto-kun,"** Hina said to him.


	23. Final Days of Peace

Same Night, 11:00 p.m

Naruto stared at Hina as he tried to process what she had just told him. Naruto's eyes had a show of pure confusion as he looked at Hina. Hina in turn was thinking about the mistake she made. Soon Naruto looked down to the ground as he closed his eyes.

"Y-You love me?" He asked her. Hina's world seemed to crumble as she heard his voice, but she decided to be honest since she couldn't take back her words.

"**Y-Yes Naruto-kun...I love you. I love you so much," **Hina confessed. Naruto sighed as he looked at her. He looked to see that Hina turned her back to him as she chuckled softly.

"**But I think I waited too late to tell you. It seems that I won't get you since you have Tsunade. Well I just wanted to tell you," **Hina said as she tried to walk past Naruto. Before she got out of his reach, Naruto grabbed her hand and brought her back.

"You aren't getting away that easily," Naruto said to her. Hina shed a few tears as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"**It doesn't matter Naruto, I know that I can't have you so I will just leave you alone," **Hina said to him. Naruto sighed as he tried to get Hina to look at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he finally got her to turn around.

"What makes you think you can't have me?" He asked her. Hina scoffed a bit as she turned to him.

"**Umm...the fact that you are engaged to Tsunade and I don't think that she minds sharing," **Hina said to him. Naruto looked at her until he put his eyes back on the ground. From Hina's view, Naruto's eyes were hidden so she couldn't see his expression. Soon she saw a smirk and then heard a laugh. Naruto soon laughed as he held Hina's hand. Hina looked at him slightly embarrassed to have him laughing at her.

"**What is so funny, I am being serious here," **Hina told him. Naruto nodded as he tried to stop laughing. After a few minutes, Naruto was able to calm down as he stared back at Hina.

"Sorry Hina-chan, but I really don't think you know Tsunade-chan that well," Naruto told her. Hina narrowed her eyes at Naruto with slight confusion in her expression. Naruto sighed as he decided to elaborate.

"What I mean is that I don't think Tsunade will mind all that much, if anything I think she would allow it," Naruto told her. Hina looked at him more than surprised as she tried to take in his words. Suddenly both were snapped out of their talk when a certain voice decided to make itself known.

"She might accept with a condition," The figure said to them. Naruto smiled as Hina turned around. She looked to see the person they were talking about behind a tree.

"Hello Hime," Naruto said to her. Tsunade smiled as she walked up to the two.

"Hello Naruto-kun, so what is everything about?" She asked him. Naruto sighed as he decided to elaborate.

"In a nutshell...Hina loves me also and wants to share me with you," Naruto told her. Tsunade turned to Hina and narrowed her eyes a bit. Hina almost felt herself tremble under Tsunade's gaze, considering she was the most powerful being in existence. Tsunade's glare turned into a smile as she looked at Hina. Tsunade walked up to Hina as she stood face to face with her. Tsunade sighed as her smile glowed.

"You get one shot, hurt him and I will do what the Yondaime couldn't do," Tsunade said to her. Hina smiled as she nodded.

"Good, alright you are the ONLY woman I will allow to be with Naruto other than me," Tsunade said to her. Hina smiled as she ran to hug Naruto. Naruto smiled as he suddenly went red as Hina's bust decided to rub against his arm. Tsunade smiled at Naruto's reaction as she looked at him.

"_Oh well, might be good to have another woman, for what I don't know though," _Tsunade thought as she shrugged her shoulders. Hina smiled as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto blushed as Tsunade grew a tick on her head.

"_That is going to take some getting used to," _Tsunade thought. Soon Hina let Naruto go as he clasped his hands.

"Alright let's go back, I am sure everyone is worried us," Naruto said to the girls. Both girls nodded as Hina took Naruto's right shoulder and Tsunade took his left. Naruto smiled as he took his girls back to the house.

_**Shinobi House**_

Everyone soon came back as they sat back into the house as they sat in the same room where they played the game.

"I wonder where she went," Lee thought as everyone sat down. Everyone couldn't help but nod with him.

"I wonder if Tsunade's question caused Hina some grief," Ino said to them. Everyone put up a thinking pose as they tried to find the reason.

"Maybe it brought up a bad memory?" Shizune asked them. Everyone looked at her then looked up.

"Maybe that's it," Kiba said to them. Everyone nodded as they decided to wait for the three missing people to come back so they could finish their game or what was left of it. Soon everyone heard a door slide as they assumed the people coming were Naruto, Tsunade, and Hina. Soon all three people appeared as everyone gasped at Hina holding Naruto's arm with a smile on her face. Naruto grinned as he looked at their reactions.

"Is it that surprising?" Naruto asked them. Everyone nodded as Jiraiya cried.

"_First Hime now the beautiful and powerful Kyuubi, Hina. Why does he get all the luck?"_ Jiraiya thought. Tsunade, Naruto, and Hina sat down as they looked at their confused friends.

"Okay in a nutshell(again), Hina likes me and Tsunade said she didn't mind sharing, so me and Hina are dating," Naruto told them. Everyone gasped as they tried to see how a human and bijuu could date, but it proved to be too much of a headache to think about anymore.

"So are we continuing the game?" Tsunade asked them. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, why not," Temari said to them. Everyone nodded. Tsunade decided to start again.

"So Hina truth or dare," Tsunade asked her with a smile. Hina thought and smiled.

"**Dare" **Hina said to her. Tsunade smiled.

"I dare you to kiss the person you love," Tsunade said to her. Hina looked at Tsunade and nodded. Hina turned to Naruto with a looked of lust in her eyes and Naruto slowly, but surely tried to back away.

"**Oh Naruto-kun," **Hina said to him and she pounced on him. Naruto gasped as Hina laid her oft lips on his. Naruto was in shock as was everyone else that saw them. Naruto began to register the kiss and Hina slowly took her lips off of Naruto's lips. Hina sat back with a smile as she looked at a dazed Naruto.

"**Did you enjoy that?" **Hina asked him. Naruto blushed, then fainted from the feeling. Hina and Tsunade chuckled as they decided to continue while Naruto slept.

"**Okay my turn, umm...Shizune truth or dare?" **Hina asked her. Shizune looked up as she thought.

"Umm...truth," Shizune said to her. Hina smiled as she turned to Shizune.

"**What is your favorite hobby besides studying medical jutsu?" **Hina asked her. Shizune thought for a minute then decided to answer.

"I like to walk tonton on occasions," Shizune answered. Hina nodded as Shizune decided to speak.

"Umm...Sasuke truth or dare?" Shizune asked the Uchiha.

"*sigh* dare," Sasuke said with a bit of indifference. Shizune smiled as she took out her book along with a pen.

"I dare you to fight Naruto when he wakes up," Shizune said to him. Everyone gasped as they turned their heads to see a smirking Sasuke. Everyone turned to Shizune and looked at her like she was insane. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey dobe, wake up so I can kick your ass again," Sasuke said to him. Naruto's eyes shot open as he took a glance at Sasuke. Naruto, while knocked out, was able to hear most of the game as he got up.

"Bring it Uchiha, I will kick your ass again, just like I did on that mission," Naruto said to Sasuke as he took off Sasuke's chakra restriction seal. Sasuke smiled as his chakra returned. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Don't try to escape either, I can still kill you if you try to leave," Naruto told him. Sasuke frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

"Fine dobe, kicking your ass will be worth the stay here, and if I lose then I will be more than happy to help with the invasion of Konoha," Sasuke said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"And if I lose, umm...I will teach you my most powerful Fuuton technique," Naruto said to him. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"You got yourself a deal dobe," Sasuke said to him. Naruto nodded also as the two left. Everyone looked at each other as they all scrambled out of the room to watch the fight.

_**Iwa Training Grounds 12:00 a.m **_(A/N: Whoever fights this late is beyond me)

Sasuke and Naruto stood apart from each other as they stared each other down. Everyone sat on a ledge as they waited for the fight. Everyone tensed or smiled as they got to see a good fight. Shizune came between Naruto and Sasuke as she coughed into her hand.

"Alright, one-on-one match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki, Begin," Shizune shouted as she jumped back. Sasuke and Naruto smirked as they disappeared. Everyone gasped as they heard a few shockwaves around them. Soon the biggest hit the middle of the field as they saw Naruto and Sasuke's kunai clash, both still smiling.

Naruto managed to pivot his foot as he tried to bring his kunai towards Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smirked as he ducked his head only to find his face hit by Naruto's foot from the close contact. Sasuke grinned as he was shot backwards away from Naruto. Naruto smiled as he called out to Sasuke.

"Come on sharingan-user, let's go at it," Naruto shouted. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he took out his sword.

"Very well dobe," Sasuke said as he disappeared behind Naruto and lunged forward. Naruto managed to pivot his foot as his kunai clashed again with Sasuke's sword as they two bounced back. Naruto smiled as he threw three shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he easily blocked the kunai to see Naruto dash towards him. Sasuke smirked as he was able to backflip in time to avoid Naruto's dash. Naruto smirked as he poofed out of existence. Sasuke looked confused until he got kicked in the back. Sasuke grunted as he made a soft landing.

"_Damn Kage Bunshin,"_ Sasuke thought. Naruto smirked as he disappeared again. Sasuke turned his eye to follow Naruto as he saw the blonde behind him. Sasuke smirked as he ducked his head and flip to avoid a drop kick from Naruto. Both exchanged blows as Sasuke tried to cut Naruto with his sword as Naruto managed to dodge the blade while losing some hair. Sasuke smiled as he began to spin and kicked Naruto across the grounds. Naruto cursed as clutched his stomach. He looked up to see Sasuke's hand glowing with lighting as Naruto managed to get up.

"**Chidori Nagashi," **Sasuke yelled as a lighting current went towards Naruto. Naruto smiled as he backflipped and avoided the strike, but Sasuke managed to maneuver the current and sent it after Naruto. Naruto smiled as he jumped to the side and avoided the strike again. Sasuke cursed as he sent an entire wave of lighting at Naruto. Naruto looked back at the massive wave of lighting as he did his handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he made a mountain of clones. Sasuke smirked as the lightning hit the clones causing a spectacular light show. Everyone smiled as they saw the lights flash.

"Those two really can't hold back can they?" Tsunade said with a smile. Everyone shook their heads.

"I would have been surprised if they weren't serious," Gaara said to her.

"I know that's true," Shikamaru said to them. Everyone could only nod.

"Though I wonder why Naruto and Sasuke aren't using their elemental jutsus," Temari wondered. Hina smirked.

"I think we might see them soon," Hina said to them. Soon everyone looked to see smoke from the explosion engulf the area. Sasuke covered his eyes slightly as Naruto shot out of the smoke and slammed Sasuke in his jaw sending the Uchiha sliding across the dirt. Sasuke managed to recover from the blow slightly as he smirked.

"This feels weird that we aren't fighting over my allegiance to Konoha," Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto smiled with a nod in agreement.

"I know, people might have tried to stop this fight by now," Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded as he shot forward. Naruto followed as the two clashed making another loud explosion. Naruto moved back as he clasped his hands. Soon his arms started to vibrate violently as he shot his arm forward.

"**Fuuton:****Renkūdan(Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet)," **Naruto yelled as he sent a burst of wind at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he jumped out of the wind's way in time to see the destruction that would have befallen him.

"Hmmm Not bad dobe," Sasuke said as he did his handsigns. Naruto smirked realizing the jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled as he sent a fireball at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge to fire at the last second as he looked at Sasuke.

"Alright let's turn it up a notch," Naruto said as he winked at Hina. Hina smiled at blushed with a nod. Naruto smiled as Hina's chakra enveloped his body. Sasuke smiled as he activated his curse mark. Naruto suddenly smiled.

"You know Sasuke, you should replace that mark, it isn't healthy, I think I can give you a new one," Naruto told him. Sasuke pondered his offer and nod.

"Alright dobe, at least I don't need that pedophile on me anymore," Sasuke thought as he went to his second stage curse mark. Naruto smiled as they two clashed again. Sasuke managed to bring Naruto into the air as he went high in the sky. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand as he flew back down at an amazing speed. Sasuke managed to get Naruto under him as he propelled him to the ground.

"**Hayabusa Daibingu(Falcon Dive)," **Sasuke yelled as he sent Naruto into the dirt with a loud bang. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the ground with his wings flapping. Everyone looked and waited for Naruto to appear. Soon red chakra flared as Naruto climbed out of the hole.

"Whew, that was too close," Naruto said as he dusted himself off. Sasuke's eyes narrowed until he formed a smile. Soon Sasuke was about to attack Naruto again until he was stopped by Shizune.

"Hey you two, what do you think of turning this into a two-on-two battle?" Shizune asked them. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright we don't mind," They said to her. Shizune nodded.

"So who is going to fight with them?" Shizune asked. Gaara soon rolled his head and cracked his knuckles.

"I will fight," Gaara said with a hidden smirk as he shunshined next to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Glad to have you partner," Naruto told him. Gaara looked at him and smiled.

"Sure man," Gaara said to him. Soon everyone looked at each other until Neji got up and shunshined next to Sasuke.

"I want a rematch Naruto and I aim to get it," Neji said to him with a smile. Naruto nodded as Shizune resumed the match. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Naruto smiled as they ran at each other. Soon Naruto went into his own thoughts.

"_This is so much fun, even though we are going to war in a few days we are still having fun. I think we will be able to do this again. I know we will. These last days of temporary peace are so enjoyable. I guess we are all going to be tired tomorrow," _ Naruto thought as he and Gaara collided with Sasuke and Neji.


	24. Calm Before the Storm

Next Morning 11:00 a.m

Naruto woke up to the rays of sunshine the penetrated his room as he looked across from his bed to see Tsunade sleeping soundly on his left and Hina sleeping soundly on his right. Naruto smiled as he got up, taking precaution not to wake up his women. As he got up, he gave them each a kiss on the cheek as they slowly stirred.

"Well, I will let them sleep for now. Right now, I need to get everyone else up," Naruto said to himself as he left the room. As Naruto walked through the house, Naruto stopped by everyone's room as he managed to wake everyone up. As he continued his trek, Naruto smirked as he entered Sasuke's room.

"Wake up loser," Naruto said to him. Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes. His eyes slowly took in the form of Naruto, much to his displeasure.

"Shut up dobe, just cause you beat me and Neji last night doesn't make you invincible," Sasuke said to him. Naruto shook his head as he finger swayed back and forth.

"Hey you accepted the dare, and you both got your asses handed to you so you will be helping with the war against Konoha," Naruto said to him. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"_Man the dobe wins a round against me and he thinks he is king, though I suppose that is partly my fault for falling for such a simple jutsu," _Sasuke thought as he got out of bed. Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke head for the washroom.

"Oh Sasuke, I will have Hina-chan work on your seal later today," Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded and went inside. Naruto soon left as he went back to his room. Naruto saw Tsunade and Hina still sleeping as he got a gleam in his eye. Creeping close to the girls, Naruto smiled as he gave Tsunade a deep kiss. Tsunade moaned a bit as her eyes slowly opened to see Naruto kissing her. Naruto smiled as he leaned off of her, much to her disappointment.

"Aww Naruto-kun, can't I enjoy it a bit more?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto chuckled as he gave her another kiss. Tsunade smiled as she returned his kiss as she wrapped her hands around his head. Unknown to them, Hina had slowly gotten up only to see Naruto and Tsunade in a hot make-out session. Deciding to start her day, Hina began with a small pout.

"**What about me Naru-kun, I feel left out,"** Hina said to him. Naruto turned to see Hina awake with a single pout on her face.

"Aww Hina-chan, you know I wouldn't leave you out," Naruto said to her as he made a shadow clone. Hina smiled as the clone kissed her lips and embraced her in a make-out session. After 10 minutes of a make-out session, Naruto and Tsunade parted with a single piece of fluid connecting their mouths.

"Thank you for the wake-up Naruto-kun," Tsunade said to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"I aim to please," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded as she left the room in a good mood. Naruto sighed as Hina finished her session also. Naruto smiled as he looked at Hina.

"So was the clone better than me?" He asked her. Hina smiled as she licked her lips.

"**Are you jealous?"** She asked him. Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

"Actually, yes I am, even if your technically kissing me, it still feels weird to see that," Naruto said to her. Hina smiled as she leaned on his shoulder.

"**Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't betray you for anyone, I love you and no one else," **Hina said to him. Naruto smiled in relief as he got a twinkle in his eye. Naruto moved his hands down her body making Hina shiver as he slapped her ass a little. Hina jumped from the action as she looked at Naruto with a surprised look.

"I am glad to hear that Hina, later" Naruto said to her as he left a stunned Hina in the room. Naruto looked to see everyone in the living room as they sat on the floor. As Naruto and Tsunade entered, everyone decided to talk.

"so exactly when are we going to war with Konoha?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade turned to him as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, we are going to be a part of an infiltration team. While Onoki and some of his forces hold them between the borders of Konoha and Iwa, we will be dealing with things on the inside so that Konoha will be taken down more effectively," Tsunade said answering his question. Shikamaru nodded along with everyone as they saw Hina come into the room and sit on the floor also.

"So what are we doing today?" Choji asked her. Naruto turned to him.

"As of right now, we were told to relax for tomorrow, he said we are to leave for Konoha at 11:00 p.m tonight," Naruto said to him. Choji nodded as Naruto looked around.

"Anymore questions?," Naruto asked them. Ino brought up her hand.

"Yes Ino," Tsunade said to her.

"Who are we saving when we go there?" She asked them. Everyone looked at her and looked at each other.

"Save whoever you feel is worth saving, that is all I can say," Tsunade said to her. Ino nodded as she left to room. Soon everyone else filed out leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Hina.

"Alright Sasuke, let's get that love bite off of you," Naruto said to him. Sasuke scowled as he looked at the blonde.

"Watch it dobe," Sasuke said to him.

"**Alright Sasuke, this process is very painful, but the end result will be wonderful for you," **Hina said to him. Sasuke nodded as Hina bite his mark. No soon than that, she pulled back as Sasuke waited for the pain.

"How is this process painful? It hasn't done any-ARGH!" Sasuke yelled as he yelled on the floor. Hina did some handsigns as she put up a privacy seal around Sasuke.

"Thank you Hina, might have gotten a headache from that," Naruto said to her. Hina nodded.

"**All for you Naru-kun,"** Hina said as the two left. Sasuke wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

_**Somewhere in the Iwa district 2 hours later, 1:00 p.m**_

As they all went their separate ways, Naruto managed to find Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, I can get Shukaku out now," Naruto said to him. Gaara turned to him and nodded.

"Shukaku is very excited to hear that," Gaara said to him. Naruto nodded and walked to the training grounds with Gaara.

_**Training Grounds**_

As Naruto and Gaara entered the training field, both looked to see Roushi and Han fighting as their bijuu sat in the shade talking.

"Who are they?" Gaara asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at Gaara.

"They are also Jinchuuriki and those are their bijuu in human form," Naruto told him. Gaara nodded as he looked at the woman with white hair and the big man with a bald head. As both came down, Roushi and Han turned to see Naruto along with someone.

"Hey Naruto," They both said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Han, Hey Roushi," Naruto said to them. Both nodded as they looked at Gaara.

"Who is he?" Han asked.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki to the Ichibi," Naruto said to them. Soon Kairi and Raimin got up and walked over.

"**Wow I haven't see Shukaku in ages," **Kairi said to them. Naruto nodded as he turned to Gaara.

"Gaara made a shadow clone," Naruto said to him. Gaara nodded as a replicate of himself came into view. Naruto nodded.

"Now bit your thumb and press on the seal on your stomach, then do the kuchiyose no jutsu," Naruto said to him. Gaara nodded as the clone took off some clothes and revealed the mark. Gaara bit his thumb as he pressed on the seal and yelled.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"** Gaara yelled. Soon smoke enveloped the area as everyone looked to see a man in his mid-twenties wearing a brownish male kimono. His eyes were shaped like tiny shuriken and a smile graced his face.

"**Yay I am free," **He yelled as he smelled the air outside. Gaara turned to Shukaku.

" So does this mean I can sleep now?" Gaara said to him. Shukaku turned to him.

"**Yeah you can Gaara, sorry about that, my chakra runs wild when my container falls asleep, I never knew why, but anyway I am sorry about that," **Shukaku said to him. Gaara nodded.

"Forget it," Gaara said to him. Soon Shukaku, Kairi, and Raimin walked off, but not before Kairi could look at Naruto.

"**So what did you say to her?" **Kairi said to him. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Guess," Naruto said to her. Kairi looked at him and smiled.

"**Hehe that Kid is most interesting, well good luck Hina," **Kairi said as she left with her friends.

"So Gaara, how does it feel to be separated from Shukaku?" Naruto asked him. Gaara smirked.

"It actually feels quite good, but at the same time nerve wracking," He said to him. Naruto nodded in agreement. Soon after his talk, Naruto turned to Han and Roushi.

"Wanna spar with me and Gaara?" He asked them. Both looked at him and smiled.

"Bring it Kid," Roushi said to him. Gaara sighed.

"Didn't we fight enough last night?" He asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but we are leaving in a few hours, are you sure you don't want your blood pumping before you go," Naruto said to him. Gaara sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"oh well, let's go then," Gaara said to him. Naruto nodded as they two charged Roushi and Han.

_**4 hours later, Shinobi House, 5:00 p.m**_

Naruto and Gaara smiled as they came through the door of the house. Temari poked her head out of the door to see both smiling.

"And what did you to do?" She asked them curious to know.

"We had training," Gaara said to her. Temari sighed as she looked at them.

"Typical, we have the day off until our biggest assignment tomorrow and you guy use it to train," Temari said as she shook her head. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, do what you love and love what you do," Naruto said to her. Temari nodded her head.

"Yeah yeah Naruto, well see you later," She said as she ran off somewhere.

"Where is she going?" Gaara wondered. Naruto smirked.

"It probably has something to do with Shikamaru," Naruto said to him. Gaara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm Okay, I think," Gaara said to him. Naruto laughed.

"You have no idea what I mean do you?" Naruto asked him.

"No I don't," Gaara simply said. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arm around Gaara and walked him to his room.

"I think it is time I told you about life Gaara," Naruto said as he closed the door.

_**With Shikamaru and Temari**_

As the new couple walked through Iwa enjoying their date, both smiled as they enjoyed the quiet. Suddenly that quiet was interrupted by a loud noise.

"WHAT!" The scream echoed through Iwa, as people all looked around in confusion. Soon Shikamaru shuddered a bit.

"What's wrong Shika-kun?" Temari asked him.

"I think I am going to see the Shinigami soon," Shikamaru told her.

_**Back at the House**_

"N-Now Gaara calm down, this isn't a reason to be all bothered," Naruto nervously said. Gaara turned to him.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him," Gaara said as he tried to walk out the door. Naruto managed to reach the door first.

"Gaara you have to calm down, they probably haven't even gone that far yet," Naruto said with a sheepish smile. Gaara suddenly grinned, but this grin wasn't meant for good news.

"Good then I will be able to stop him before it does get that far," Gaara said as he shunshined out of the room. Naruto blinked as he looked at the empty room.

"Gaara wait," Naruto yelled as he shunshined out of sight.

_**With Shikamaru and Temari**_

Both were quietly enjoying the silence as they sat on a bench enjoying each other's company. As they sat in silence, suddenly Shikamaru shot up.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Temari asked him.

"There is a wave of KI coming for us, I can't identify it but it think its-,"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!," The voice yelled. Shikamaru and Temari immediately turned around and saw Gaara running at Shikamaru with a sand spear.

"Oh crap," Shikamaru said as he tried to run, but was blocked by a wall of sand.

"Face you death like a man," Gaara said to him. Shikamaru dodged a blow of sand as Temari shot up.

"Gaara stop I, we aren't doing anything, calm down," Temari yelled at him. Soon Naruto came up also and with a mass of kage bunshins drove Gaara into the ground and restrained him.

"Now Gaara calm down, they are just dating, you don't have to kill him," Naruto said to him. Gaara looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"Uzumaki if you don't let me go I will kill you also," Gaara said to him. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Just try it Gaara, I am not a pushover and you know that," Naruto said to him. Gaara looked at Naruto and huffed.

"Fine I won't kill him, but should he mess with her I will crush his bones to dust," Gaara said as he got up and walked back to the house.

Sorry about that Shika," Naruto said to him. Shikamaru got up and dusted himself off.

"What the hell was that all about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him. Temari nodded as she wanted to know also. Naruto sighed as he turned to them.

"I tried to teach Gaara about life," Naruto said to them. Temari and Shikamaru were shocked as their faces paled. Naruto felt it was in his best interests to leave, so he shunshined home.

As the couple stayed there in the park, Shikamaru came out of his daze.

"I can only pray for the Konoha shinobi that we encounter on our mission tonight, Gaara is really going to need a stress reliever," Shikamaru said to her. Temari nodded in agreement as the two walked back to the compound.

"It is nice that he is protective of you though," He said to her. Temari smirked.

"It sure is," She said to him as they walked back.


	25. Time to Get Started

_**Shinobi House, Nighttime**_

As the darkness engulfed the skies of Iwagakure, everyone was now home as they all got ready for their most important assignment for today.

Naruto was in his room along with Tsunade, and Hina as they began to pack their stuff.

"Everything is going to change after this huh?" Naruto said to them. Both women quietly nodded as they looked at him.

"**Having second thoughts Foxy?"** Hina asked him. Naruto smiled, but shook his head.

"No Hina-chan. I do feel weird that we are going to be infiltrating our past village for war, but we are Iwa shinobi now. I know this must be done," Naruto said to her. Hina nodded her head as she sat on the bed.

Tsunade soon walked up to her fiance and gave Naruto a quick hug.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. We will just do what we have always done, nothing more nothing less," Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded with a smile as he gave Tsunade a quick kiss that she gratefully accepted. Hina smiled at the act and licked her lips as she walked over to them and pouted.

"**What about me Foxy-sama?" **Hina said to him. Naruto smiled and hungrily kissed Hina as she trembled from his kiss. Tsunade smiled as she soon sealed most of her scrolls and weapons. Tsunade had finished packing and took into account all of the items.

"Well I will be right back, I need to go check something," She said to them. Naruto and Hina nodded as she helped Naruto sort through his clothes.

_**With Tsunade**_

Tsunade walked through the house with a smile as she looked to see the others packing also. Tsunade could see that Sasuke's muted yelling in the seal as she turned to see everyone else. Tsunade soon smiled as she rubbed her stomach softly.

"To think I have this to worry about now," Tsunade said with a chuckle as she roamed the house.

_**With everyone else**_

"Tenten can you had me that thunder scroll?" Neji asked her. Tenten nodded as she gave him the scroll. Neji had bee training under an Iwa shinobi who ironically had a lightning affinity. Neji decided to spend his time with the person to learn more techniques for himself. Neji even managed to make an adaptation of the Jyuuken form of his family. He was quite adept in the lighting affinity now.

"So Neji are you ready for this?" She asked him. Neji nodded.

"I really wouldn't want to do this, but it seems that Konoha is getting out of control, so this must be done," Neji said to her. Tenten nodded in agreement as Lee came into the room.

"Neji-san, Tenten-san we need to go over our formation one last time," Lee said to them. Both nodded as they finished their sealing and went with Lee.

Hinata looked up to see Neji, Lee, and Tenten leave as they left the room. Hinata sighed as she finished her sealing for the infiltration.

"_My family please don't fight. I don't want to hurt you, just come with me and Neji to Iwa," _Hinata said in her thoughts. Shino and Kiba could see her distress in the situation as they finished all of their preparations.

"You think she can go through with this Shino?" Kiba asked the bug user. Shino sighed as he looked at Hinata then back to Kiba.

"it is her choice Kiba. She must be ready for this. I don't really approve, but I know that this must be done," Shino said to him. Kiba soon formed a fist and hit the ground.

"What the hell is Konoha doing? Dammit I don't like this at all," Kiba said.

"I know Kiba, but we must do this. Be happy that Tsuchikage-sama said that we could save who we felt were worth saving," Shino said to him. Kiba nodded in agreement as a slight smile graced his face.

"That is true thank you Shino," Kiba said to him. Shino nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

"What friends are for Kiba," Shino said to him. Soon Shino, Kiba, and Hinata left also. Soon the only one in the room was a muted Sasuke yelling out his pain.

_**With the Others**_

"Alright so if we are intercepting target A, then we will go with our standard formation until we can assess their abilities," Shikamaru said to his friends. Ino and Choji nodded as they went over their plan.

"Got it Shika," They both said to him. Shikamaru nodded as he leaned back from the table.

"Man this is troublesome. What is Konoha doing over there?" Shikamaru said with rubbing his temples. Both shook their heads.

"If they are gong to war with us then they must be up to no good," Choji said to him. Shikamaru nodded along with Ino in agreement.

"Well we don't have a choice, so let's get this over with before a full-scale war comes into play," Ino said to them. Both guys nodded as it would be more troublesome to fight Konoha and it's allies instead of just Konoha by itself.

"Alright is everything taken care of?" He asked them. Both nodded.

"Alright Ino-Shika-Cho trio, let's go," Shikamaru said as they all smiled and left. Gaara and his team smiled as they looked at them.

"Well I can say that I won't be bored here. At least I have more freedom here than Suna," Gaara said with a smile. Kankuro and Temari nodded.

"This place is more fun. I even got some new puppets, though now I feel the irony of using them on Konoha this time," Kankuro said to them. Temari nodded.

"Yeah it seems that in the end, Konoha is getting destroyed the only difference is that it is by some of their own shinobi," Temari said with a smile.

"Well we know our purpose, and we are going to help them, so let's go," He said to them. Both nodded as they finished cleaning their weapons and left.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Are you sure you won't fight Shizune?" Jiraiya asked her. Shizune nodded.

"Yeah Jiraiya, I will go with you guys, but I will just be the medic for everyone. I can't fight against Konoha for some reason. Maybe it's my uncle or something else, but I will fight Konoha in my own way," Shizune said to him with a determined smile. Jiraiya simply nodded as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Jiraiya, do you know the recent news regarding Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked him with a smile. Jiraiya turned to Shizune with a look of confusion.

"Umm no, what is the problem?" He asked her. Shizune smiled with a blush as she looked at him.

"Tsunade-sama is...,"

_**Back in the House**_

Sasuke soon stopped screaming as the privacy seal around him left. Sasuke gasped as he felt his neck. Sasuke smiled as he felt the mark on his neck no more.

"Alright, that pedophile's mark is gone, now I can go pack," Sasuke said as he soon turned to a mirror.

WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled as Tsunade, Naruto, and Hina came into the room.

"What is the matter Sa...su...ke?" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke almost the same age as him.

"What happened to me?" Sasuke asked them. Hina smiled as she stepped forward.

"**In addition to removing your seal, I allowed your body to keep the CS 2 form by using your own chakra. I figured you would miss flying so I let you keep that part. Your body had to get taller to adapt to the new power,"** Hina said to him.

Sasuke grumbled, but he seemed to accept her answer.

"Alright fine, I guess this is good. Well I am going to go pack," Sasuke said as he left. Before he left Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Oh and dobe, if it isn't too much trouble...let me fight Sakura," Sasuke said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke sighed.

"I have to show her that I don't love her. She has to either kill me or die by me. I will never see her the way she wants me to and I feel like I should deal with it," Sasuke said to him. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a bit and sighed.

"Deal with it Sasuke. She has to come out of her fantasy I guess," Naruto said to him. Sasuke nodded as he left. Soon the three were left in the room.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked them. Both women nodded as they kissed his cheek.

"**Let's go get it done Naruto-kun,"** Hina said to him. Naruto nodded as the three shunshined out of sight.

_**Tsuchikage Mansion, 2 hours later**_

Soon everyone filled the office as Onoki sat behind his desk. Everyone smiled as Onoki rubbed his head.

"Alright, this is an S-rank mission for everyone. You will have to destroy Konoha before it's forces reach our border which is in a week. I want everyone back here alive, trust each other an you won't lose to your past village. That is all dismissed," Onoki said to them. Everyone nodded as they left.

_**Gates of Iwa**_

Everyone arrived at the gates as they looked back at Iwa. They could see some of the people smile at them and wish them all luck. Everyone smiled as they walked out of the gates.

"Alright everyone, we have a job to do and we will get it done. For Iwa, we must take out Konoha, now let's do our best and get things done," Naruto said to them. Everyone smiled as they pumped their hand into the air.

"YOSHA!" Everyone yelled as they shunshined to the trees. Onoki smiled as he saw them go.

"Never in my life would I miss them all. I hope they do return. This village is much better with them than without," Onoki said as he returned to his office.

_**With Everyone**_

Everyone ran through the trees at an amazing pace as they smiled. It was strange, though everyone was about to go to war with their own village, they couldn't help but laugh and smile. Soon people went to their own conversations as they ran towards their destined location. Jiraiya decided to go to Tsunade.

"So Tsunade is it true?" Jiraiya asked her. Tsunade smiled as she looked at him.

"Is what true?" She asked, trying to avoid the question, but to no avail.

"Don't 'is what true' me, are you really-,"

"Yes I am and I am very happy right now," Tsunade said to him. Jiraiya looked at her.

"How long?" he asked. Tsunade sighed.

"Around 2 months, maybe more," She said to him.

"So have you told Naruto?" He asked her. Tsunade smiled.

"Not yet. I was planning to, but I will tell him after the mission is over," Tsunade said to him. Jiraiya nodded and turned back to the group.

"So what is his name?" Jiraiya asked her. Tsunade chuckled.

"I don't know, but I am sure that Naruto-kun will be happy," Tsunade said to him. Jiraiya nodded as everyone kept up their fast pace. Everyone felt an upsurge in confidence as they ran for Konoha.

_**Back In Konoha**_

Danzo was in his office as he smiled over going to war with Iwa.

"Soon I will have their two bijuu and we will be the most powerful Nation in the world," Danzo said to himself. Soon Sakura came through the door, still in her dark clothes.

"Danzo-sama all plans for the invasion of Iwa are in place," Sakura said to him with a smile. Danzo nodded as he got up.

"Very good now lets-," Danzo soon felt a chill down his spine as if he felt something was coming for him and his village.

"By head says that this is nothing, but better safe than sorry. I must make sure that Iwa falls," Danzo said to himself. Danzo soon turned to Sakura who was staring at him.

"Sakura call our shinobi back. I have a feeling that something big is going to happen," Danzo said to her. Sakura nodded with a smile as she turned around.

"Yes Danzo-sama," Sakura said to him as she shunshined in a pillar of darkness. Danzo smiled as he leaned in his chair.

"Now let's see what happens," Danzo said to himself.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura chuckled as she went through the Mansion.

"_I am getting stronger and soon I will be able to find Sasuke-kun and bring him back. Then we will kill Naruto for all his troubles,"_ Sakura thought as she walked through the place.

Sakura soon ordered all of the shinobi present of Danzo's orders as they all nodded and did their job. Sakura had been promoted to Chunin under Danzo's orders. Sakura now had access to most of the forbidden techniques of Konoha, though she still smiled at the though of learning her darkness art. She was still very sore about the lose against Naruto and Tsunade when they infiltrated the village.

"I will kill them and I will get Sasuke-kun back," Sakura said with a smile. Soon she exited the building and walked through the village. Sakura soon spotted Kurenai and Anko eating at a restaurant.

"Hello you two," Sakura said to them. Both felt that they should ignore her, but Kurenai in her own way couldn't really stand being rude.

"What do you want Gaki?" Anko asked her. Sakura smirked.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing," Sakura said to Anko. Anko narrowed her eyes and took a dango in her mouth.

"Like I need to be watched by a pink banshee," Anko said under her breath. Kurenai smirked, but nodded.

"Well I guess it was tolerable to see you Sakura. Come on Anko let's go," Kurenai said to her. Soon both shunshined out of sight leaving Sakura behind.

"Hmph, well it doesn't matter. I can deal with them in no time if I wanted," Sakura said as she soon left also.


	26. Invasion Pt 1

_**Somewhere in Takigakure, 2 days later, 3:00 p.m**_

Everyone suddenly stopped as they took break from their running. They had been running for 3 hours and needless to say, most of the people were beginning to feel sore. Everyone rested in a plain as they relaxed for a few minutes.

"Man finally a break," Kiba said as he plopped to the ground. Everyone laughed at him, but couldn't help but nod in agreement. Naruto stayed close to Tsunade as they decided to enjoy the other's company.

"So where are we currently?" Kankuro asked them. Jiraiya smiled as he took out his map.

"We are currently in Takigakure. From here it is only about another 4 hours to Konoha," Jiraiya told them. Everyone nodded as they continued to relax.

Neji could see Hina stared at him as he decided to wonder what the problem was.

"What is the matter Hina?" Neji asked her. Hina stumbled out of her daze and chuckled.

"**Oh I was thinking about your Cage Bird Seal,"** Hina said to him, drawing everyone's attention especially Neji's.

"What is the matter with it?" He asked her. Hina smiled as she got up.

"**I was reading going over some sealing techniques in my head and I think I can remove that seal for you. I don't think you would like to have that disadvantage if you fight your family," **Hina told him honestly. Neji looked at her in shock. He could finally have his seal removed. He would no longer be a slave to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan.

"What you really remove it?" He asked her. Hina nodded.

"**Sure. It is actually a simple procedure, that it almost scares even me,"** Hina said to him. Neji bowed as he looked at her.

"Please remove this seal. I hate it. I don't want to be a slave anymore," Neji said to her with the utmost respect. Hina smiled with a nod as she got up. Hina placed her palm on Neji forehead as she concentrated her chakra. Soon a light engulfed the group as it soon faded.

"**There you go,"** She said to him. Neji rubbed his forehead and to his shock and joy, the seal was officially gone.

"Finally I am free ,but how did you do it?" He asked her. Hina smiled as she looked around gaining everyone's attention especially Hinata's.

"**That seal forces chakra into the head of the wearer and by the use of the necessary handsigns that chakra attacks the brain causing it to overload and burst from the pain. What I did what channel that chakra to another place in your body that won't be affected by it. Actually soon, it will combine with your original chakra network and will more than double your chakra reserves," **Hina explained to him. Neji smiled as he nodded. Everyone was impressed with the act and congratulated Neji on his 'release'. Hinata also congratulated him and got the least thing she expected from Neji. She got a hug. Neji smiled as he hugged his cousin. Hinata smiled as she hugged back. Naruto smiled as he put his arm on Hina's shoulder.

"Aww that was nice of you Hina-chan," Naruto said to her. Hina smiled with a nod.

"**I just felt like helping. I knew he wanted it off. I just hesitated because I needed to figure out the correct places for that chakra to go and it seems that it paid off,"** Hina said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he got a gleam in his eye.

"And such help deserves a reward," Naruto said to her. Hina perked up as she smiled.

"And what kind of rew-," She paused from the shock as she was spun around and was given a deep kiss by Naruto. Hina gasped into the kiss as she felt her legs go numb. Naruto soon separated as Hina hit the ground.

"Maybe I should help the Hyuuga more often," Hina said to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Haha no kidding, but anyway," Naruto said as he clapped his hands causing everyone to look at him.

"Alright everyone, our break is over. It's time to go," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they picked up their stuff. Soon the area was cleared as everyone jumped back into the trees and continued their trek to Konoha.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Everyone had gathered around as they were returned from their trek to Iwa. Needless to say, everyone was confused over the act as Danzo made his presence known on top of the Hokage Mansion.

"Everyone, I am sorry for calling you back on short notice, but I feel that we must be prepared for a possible invasion or some sort or threat from Iwa. We will wait here and see how things go. We will protect Yamigakure (A/N: I decided to change Konoha's name for now, since it is supposed to be call the village hidden in the darkness) and should I find nothing wrong, we will continued in our venture. May we be proud of our village and fight for our superiority," Danzo said to them. Most of the people cheered as they heard his inspirational speech.

Danzo had decided for the war to make even some civilians into honorary shinobi for the war. Since no one could go against him most of the good jonin who quit, were now reinstated Yami shinobi even if they didn't like it. Kakashi sighed as he walked through the village with the Yamigakure symbol on his forehead.

"Man this is so wrong. Sensei what would you do right now?" Kakashi thought as he walked through the village. The village was a lot darker than the last time Naruto and Tsunade had been their, though they would discover that later. Kakashi could see that Konoha was no longer the great place that it was supposed to be.

As he walked, Kakashi soon looked up to see Gai and Asuma.

"Hey Kakashi," Gai said to him. Kakashi nodded.

"Hey Gai," Kakashi said a little downtrodden. Asuma sighed as he took a puff of his smoke.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Asuma asked him. Kakashi sighed.

"Really...no I am not. This isn't the village that I had sworn to protect and you guys know it. I mean look at what is on our foreheads. This isn't even a leaf symbol, it is more like a big dot that shows the darkness in the light. I can't stand this," Kakashi said to them. Both nodded in agreement.

"I know this village is most unyouthful. So much has changed since Tsunade, Jiraiya and the kids left," Gai said to them. Asuma sighed.

"Never thought I would miss Shikamaru's laziness," Asuma said to them with a chuckle.

"Or a hyperactive Naruto," Kakashi said to them. Everyone laughed as they went over their memories.

Soon everyone became aware of the time as they sighed.

"Well let's get our jobs over with," Asuma said to them. Both nodded with him as they all shunshined out of sight.

_**5:00 p.m, Borderline of Takigakure and Konoha**_( A/N: I feel that I should keep the location name the same is all)

Everyone rushed through the trees as they suddenly entered familiar territory. Everyone stopped to reminisce over the scene.

"It's been almost a year since we have been here hasn't it?" Shikamaru said to them. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah it has. It brings back both painful and happy memories," Neji replied. Everyone stared at the scenes as they walked into their former home. Everyone felt the nostalgia as they ran through the trees.

"It feels almost wrong that we are going through with this," Hinata told them. Everyone nodded.

"I know, but we have to. I tend to feel that we are doing our past Kage a service by doing this," Naruto said to her. Everyone slowly stopped and smiled at Naruto's rare wise words.

"Good choice of words Gaki," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I can get a few in every now and then," Naruto said sparking laughter from everyone. Naruto smiled as he felt a kiss from Tsunade and Hina.

"You should try to get more in then," Tsunade said to him along with Hina. Naruto nodded.

"I will try then," He said to them. Naruto soon turned to his group.

"Alright everyone. We will arrive at Konoha in 2 hours. We are what stands between Konoha and Iwa going to war. Let's do our jobs and save Konoha from itself. We are Iwa shinobi and we will deal with Konoha. We have all trained for this day and we will win. Let's help each other and end the Konoha or as people call it, The Village Hidden in the Darkness," Naruto said to them. Everyone got a big boost in morale as they nodded.

"Let's do it, we will have a fifteen minutes break when we before we invade Konoha, so everyone rest as much as you can," Tsunade said to them. Everyone nodded. Naruto suddenly got a gleam in his eye.

"Let one there is making the celebratory dinner for everyone," Naruto said with a smile as he ran off. Everyone looked at him go and soon smiled.

"Hey wait, I can't cook," Kankuro said as he ran off.

"I sure as hell am not cooking, it's too troublesome," Shikamaru said with a smile.

"I couldn't fill Choji's stomach," Ino said with a smile. Everyone laughed as they all raced to the outreaches of Konoha(or Yamigakure, which ever one you want). Everyone was more than ready to fulfill their duties as they felt inspired to fight.

_**Outreaches of Konohagakure, 7:00 p.m nighttime**_

Everyone soon reached their destination as they stopped with Naruto in first place.

"Yay I am not cooking," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade came second and Hina in third.

"Me neither/**Me neither**," The two women said with smiles. Soon everyone showed up as the person who came last was...Sasuke.

"Hope you are going to put that fire-jutsu to good use Sasuke," Kiba said with a smile. Sasuke grumbled.

"Why should I have to cook for everyone?" He asked with a grumble. Naruto smiled as he came up to Sasuke.

"Because if you don't I will tell everyone...," He whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gasped in horror as he cursed.

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Try me," Naruto said to him. Sasuke grumbled.

"Fine I will cook after the mission," Sasuke said earning an applause for everyone. Everyone laughed, but soon got serious. Everyone hid in their respective locations.

"Alright everyone. Good luck and be safe," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they began.

"Alright Tenten, Neji go," Naruto said to them. Both nodded as they crept into Konoha's walls.

"Alright everyone, you now the signal, now let's get started," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded and shunshined to their spots and awaited the signal.

_**With Tenten and Neji**_

Both shinobi silently got into Konoha as they went through the village. They slowly took in the sight of their former village.

"Man this village is much worse for wear," Tenten had to admit. Neji nodded.

"I know, it hasn't been a year and it has changed so much," Neji said to her. Both were nearly appalled at the village's state, but knew that they didn't have the time to pity the place. Both roof-hopped as they neared their first target.

"Alright Neji, give me the layout," Tenten said to him. Neji nodded as he activated his byakugan. Neji looked inside the building as he saw three shinobi.

"Tenten, three enemies at three corners of the building, Go," Neji said to her. Tenten nodded as she landed on the roof of the shack. Tenten smiled as she moved through the shack with great speed and silence. Tenten stopped for a second as she caught her breath avoiding a shinobi.

"Whew too close," She said with a smile. Tenten soon opened a crate to see that it was full of weapons. Tenten smiled as she took out her scroll.

"You people won't need these," Tenten said as she sealed the weapons into her scroll. Tenten knew that she couldn't seal everything in the room, so she only took a few weapons. Meanwhile outside, Neji face-palmed himself as he saw Tenten.

"Ready Tenten? Is now really the time to marvel at the enemy's weapons?" Neji asked. Back inside, Tenten finished her sealing as she crept through the building. Tenten soon came to the center of the shack as she unsealed a bomb.

"Alright place this baby right here," Tenten said as she set the bomb at the center of the room. Tenten smiled as she quickly got out undetected.

"That's number 1 Neji," Tenten said to him. Neji looked at her and sighed.

"Did you really have to seal those at that time?" He asked her. Tenten smiled.

"No, but I felt that I should and I did," Tenten said with a smile. Neji shook his head as they two went to another corner of the village. Tenten set a bomb in another shack and the two left. They went to the third and placed the bomb at the center. Soon both made it to the fourth corner and the last shack.

"Alright, this is the last one, then we do the signal," Neji said to her. Tenten nodded as she went inside. Tenten smiled as she crept through the shack with her stealth.

"_I guess all my steal training paid off,"_ Tenten thought. As Tenten neared the center, she failed to see a wire over the shack as he foot tipped the wire. Tenten gasped as she felt the wire hit her toe. Tenten soon dodged a kunai that was aimed at her jugular. Tenten cursed as she maneuvered away from the person throwing them. Soon the lights on the shack flickered on as Tenten saw that she was going against two people, but she suddenly gasped.

"No, not them," Tenten said as the two people gasped.

"Tenten?" The figure said to her. Tenten stiffened as she looked at the man.

"Gai-sensei," Tenten said to him. Soon Gai and Asuma came into view.

"Tenten what are you doing here?" Asuma asked her. Tenten looked down as the two saw her headband.

"Tenten are you-,"

"Yes Gai-sensei, I am an Iwa shinobi and I am here, to...destroy Konoha," Tenten said to them. Gai and Asuma narrowed their eyes.

"Tenten back away now, we don't want to fight you, but we have our orders," Asuma said to her. Tenten turned to him.

"Sorry Asuma, but I can't do that. I will do my job seriously like...Gai-sensei taught me," Tenten said as she took off the scroll on her back. Gai and Asuma gasped as Tenten unsheathed a sword and took a stance. Tenten looked at them with a determined gaze as Asuma took out his knuckles, but Gai was still in shock.

"W-Where's Neji?" He asked her seriously. Tenten sighed as she waved her hand. Soon Neji appeared and looked to see Gai and Asuma.

"Hello Gai-sensei," Neji said to him. Gai gasped as he looked to see two of his former students.

"Why are you both here?" He asked them.

"We will destroy Konoha. It is our mission to and we will not fail," They both said to him. Gai and Asuma narrowed their eyes.

"I-I can't let you do that. You are both my precious students, but I must serve my village, even if...I must hurt you," Gai said as he assumed his taijutsu stance. Neji sighed heavily and slipped into his Jyuuken stance. Tenten got back into her sword stance as they faced their former senseis/friends.

"We don't want to fight you, but we will if we must and we will destroy Konoha," They said to them. Gai and Asuma steeled their nerves for the fight.

"We can't let you do that. For our Rokudaime Hokage we will fight and capture you," They said to them. Everyone soothed their nerves as they all charged at their opponents.

Neji and Gai separated form Tenten and Asuma as their fights began. Neji charged Gai as he tried to strike his chakra points. Gai managed to parry all of Neji's blows as they backed away form each other.

"I was you sensei Neji, so I know your moves," Gai said to him. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"That is true, but I haven't been slacking," Neji said to him as he went through some handsigns.

"**Raiton: ****Kaminari Yashi no Uranai(Lighting Style: Divination of the Thunder Palm)," **Neji yelled as his palms glowed with fierce lighting. Gai gasped as he saw Neji disappear.

"_So he has a Raiton affinity. You have grown Neji," _Gai thought as Neji struck his stomach and send him flying into a wall. Neji sighed as he cut his lighting.

"Come on sensei, take this seriously," Neji said to him. Gai smiled as appeared from the rubble.

"No need to rush Neji. You aren't going anywhere anyway," Gai said to him. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"There is something I want to tell you Gai-sensei, I am allowed to-,"

"I don't care right now Neji, you are an enemy and I must capture you," Gai said as he took his weights off. Neji sighed.

"_Great he won't listen. Might as well seal his chakra points then get him to listen," _Neji thought as he saw Gai rush at him. Neji gasped as he saw Gai's fiery fight.

"**Yoru Hou(Night Phoenix)," **Gai yelled as he shot forward. Neji cursed as he began to spin.

"**Kaiten," **Neji yelled as the two collied causing an explosion in the shack. Gai was propelled back as was Neji as they backflipped in the air and landed.

"Will you surrender Neji?" Gai asked him. Neji sighed as he shook his head.

"Sorry Gai-sensei, but this is more important than you or me, now if you will listen to me I can-,"

"Then I have no choice, but to make you suffer," Gai said as he shot forward. Neji cursed at Gai's lack of attention skills and shot forward.

"I will not lose here Gai-sensei," Neji said as he and Gai took out a kunai and clashed as they steeled their gazes at each other.


	27. Invasion Pt 2

Outside Konoha

While Tenten and Neji dealt with their problem, everyone else was outside as they waited for the signal to start. Everyone was quite anxious as the signal took longer to happen than expected.

"What is taking them so long?" Kiba asked. Everyone shrugged as the waited patiently.

"Do you think that they ran into some trouble?" Ino asked the group.

"That might be it, but I wonder who could cause them trouble," Tsunade decided to say.

"We will just have to wait and trust that they send the signal for us to begin," Naruto said to everyone. Everyone nodded as they sat in their respective positions and awaited for the signal from Tenten and Neji.

_**With Neji and Tenten**_

Neji cursed as he got out of some rubble from the shack. Neji soon cracked his neck as he looked at his former teacher.

"Always taking things too far, you haven't changed Gai-sensei," Neji said to him. Gai sighed as he looked at Neji.

"Sorry Neji, but you will have to surrender. You can't beat me," Gai said like it was the biggest fact in the world. Neji smirked as he got up.

"I remember saying the same thing to Lee. It is so stupid now that I think about it," Neji said to him.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Konoha Senpuu,"** Lee shouted as he managed to hit Neji into a block of stone. Neji cursed as he slipped into unconsciousness._

"_I can't believe I lost. You have shown me your power Lee. You are just like Naruto," Neji managed to say before he was out cold._

_**Flashback End**_

Neji smiled as he got up and resumed his family's taijutsu stance.

"Sorry Gai-sensei, but this is my mission and I will see it through," Neji said as he charged Gai. Gai was soon caught off guard as Neji sidestepped a punch he sent out. Neji brought his palm forward as he managed to hit Gai in his chest. Neji soon followed with a sidekick as he sent Gai into some crates.

"Not done yet Gai-sensei," Neji said as he did some handsigns.

"**Raiton: Sandā Kumo no Kami( Lighting Style: Deity of the Thunder Clouds)," **Neji yelled as the thunder clouds in the sky swirled as lightning struck through the skies. Gai looked up to to see the lighting form a giant man-like creature with a spear. Neji smirked as he looked at Gai's expression.

"Feel the wrath of the thunder god," Neji said as the deity brought the spear back and threw it at Gai. Gai's eyes narrowed as the light enveloped him and struck the shack.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

"That must be Neji throwing a fit," Shino said to them. Everyone nodded still wondering who Neji and Tenten were fighting.

_**Back with Neji and Tenten**_

Neji smiled as he fell to one knee. Neji looked at the destruction on his side as he smiled.

"Damn, I guess I didn't get him," Neji said as he looked to see Gai appeared.

"Very good Neji. If my weights weren't off, that would have killed me," Gai said to him. Neji nodded, but got up.

"Gai-sensei as your former pupil, will you please listen to me for a few minutes?" Neji asked for the last time. Neji really wanted to save the people he could, he really didn't want to kill Gai, but he would if he had to.

Gai pondered Neji's request as he looked at the Hyuuga child. Gai smiled as he still felt sympathy for his old team.

"Go ahead Neji, say what you want," Gai said to him. Neji nodded with a smile as he got up.

"Gai-sensei, we are here to destroy Konoha, but there is something that you don't know," Neji said to him. Gai quirked up and eyebrow that made Neji shiver at the way it moved.

"And what is it that I don't know Neji?" Gai asked him, curious to know. Neji smiled as he looked at Gai.

"Tsuchikage-sama has allowed us to save those we deem fit for saving," Neji said to him. Gai suddenly perked up as he looked at Neji for any sign of a lie, but couldn't find any.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" Gai asked him. Neji narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gai.

"Cause you didn't give me the time to explain," Neji said to him. Gai chuckled with a nod at Neji's attempts to get him to listen.

"Well I feel like a fool. Truth be told, this village is most unyouthful now, I would like to go to your village," Gai said to him. Neji nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Gai-sensei. Now let's go and get Tenten and Asuma," Neji said to him. Gai nodded as he ran with Neji to find Tenten and Asuma.

_**With Tenten and Asuma**_

Tenten and Asuma were at a stalemate as they looked at the countless weapons scattered across the ground. Both were huffing as they looked at each other.

"Will you surrender Tenten?" Asuma asked her. Tenten smirked as she sighed.

"No Asuma-sensei. I am an Iwa-shinobi and I will complete my mission," Tenten said to him. Asuma sighed as he nodded.

"Then you leave me no more options,"Asuma said as one of his knives glowed. Tenten smiled as she unsealed a sword from her scroll. Tenten soon channeled her chakra through the blade as fire suddenly engulfed it. Asuma narrowed his eyes as Tenten looked at him.

"Looks like I have the advantage Asuma-sensei," Tenten said to him. Asuma smirked with a nod.

"Yes you do, but that doesn't guarantee that you will win, especially against me," Asuma said to her as he charged. Tenten smirked as she charged also. As both neared each other, they were suddenly stopped by a hand on each of their arms.

"Okay let's stop fighting and talk this out," Gai said to Asuma. Neji nodded to Tenten as the fire in her blade settled down and vanished. Asuma's knife stopped glowing as they looked at each other.

"Asuma, Neji told me that the Tsuchikage of Iwa is allowing them to save those who they want to save from destroying Konoha," Gai said to him. Asuma looked at Gai, then Neji and Tenten. Both nodded to him that this was the truth. Asuma sighed as he blew a breath from his cigarette.

"Well I wasn't serious about protecting this place. My father would frown upon this village. I can't see a reason for it to stand. Alright, I will go to Iwa with you guys," Asuma said to them. Both nodded with smiles as they looked at them.

"Thank you very much for accepting. We are saving other people also. We don't want to kill you if you aren't for Konoha," Neji said to them. Gai and Asuma nodded with a few smiles on their faces.

"So is everyone else here also?" Asuma asked. Neji and Tenten smiled.

"Yeah they are, we are all here," Tenten said to him.

"Just one question," Gai said to them.

"Yes Gai-sensei" They said to him.

"Why are you both so tall? It hasn't even been a year since you left, but you already look like 5 years have passed," Gai said to them. Both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Oh well that is quite the story, lets see. It probably started with...," they began to tell the two jonin the story as both had their jaws to the ground.

"Tsunade got younger?" Asuma asked wide-eyed. Tenten nodded.

"Kyuubi is female?" Gai asked them. Neji nodded.

"NARUTO IS ENGAGED TO TSUNADE?" They asked them. Both nodded with a slight smile. Asuma and Gai looked at each other.

"Well I'll be damned, how do you like that," Asuma said with a smile. Gai looked at the sky and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"A most youthful act Naruto," Gai said to the sky. Neji and Tenten smiled, but soon got serious as they realized that they didn't do the signal.

"Oh Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei. Please gather all people who are willing to leave Konoha, we need to start the signal of the invasion," Neji said to them. Gai and Asuma nodded as they shunshined out of sight to find the people. Neji and Tenten smirked as they headed to the shack.

"We are going to get an earful from Naruto and Tsunade," Tenten said to him. Neji rubbed his temples.

"Don't remind me," Neji said as Tenten placed the bomb at the center of the shack. Both soon shunshined to a nearby house as Tenten form a signal handsign.

"Let the invasion begin," Tenten said with a smirk. Neji nodded as they sent the signal.

"**KAI," **Tenten yelled as the bombs in all four corner of the Konoha shacks exploded. The village soon could be seen with for massive explosions in four different places like a square. Soon the village was on high alert as Neji and Tenten shunshined back to the group.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Everyone smiled as they finally saw the signal for the invasion. They almost laughed as they saw the village in a state of panic.

"Finally the signal," Kiba said as he cracked his neck. Soon Neji and Tenten appeared near Naruto.

"Where were you guys?" Naruto said to them. Both sheepishly smiled as they sweatdropped.

"We were busy fighting Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei, but we managed to convince them to come to Iwa," Tenten said to him. Naruto looked at them, then nodded with a smirk.

"Alright fine, at least the signal is here. Alright everyone scatter and destroy, but save who you want to save," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded with smiles as they all ran towards the village. Everyone broke off in pairs as the invasion of Konoha began.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Danzo cursed his luck as he saw and heard the explosions across Konoha. Soon an ANBU officer came in and bowed.

"Danzo-sama, we are being invaded," the man said to him. Danzo cursed as he looked outside.

"By who?" he asked.

"We aren't sure, but we believe that it is Iwa sir," the man said to him. Danzo nodded.

"Alright, get all our shinobi on them right now. We have to eliminate this threat," Danzo said to him.

"Yes sir," the man said as he left. Danzo soon smirked.

"I think my apprentice might like this chance," Danzo said with a smile as he left his office.

_**With Shikamaru, Ino and Choji**_

The three members of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio roamed their part of the village as they threw kunai and shuriken at all the targets they saw, effectively eliminating them.

"That is another down," Ino said as she shoved a kunai into the back of someone's head.

"Good. Now let's go to our clan houses, we will go to Ino's first and if they don't comply with our request then we will have to fight them," Shikamaru said to them. All three felt slightly sad, but they did understand their mission.

"Alright let's go," Choji said as they ran to Ino's house.

_**With Neji and Hinata**_

Neji thoroughly eliminated shinobi and civilian alike as they raced through the village. Neji could see Hinata struggling to follow the demands of the mission. Soon Neji stopped Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, I know that you feel bad for doing this, but this is a mission. Trust me, I don't like it either, but we must do this. Killing doesn't make you a monster Hinata. Only when you feel nothing for the killing do you become a monster. Showing that you still care for these people make you very much human," Neji said to her. Hinata looked at Neji and slowly breathed as she took his words in. She knew in her heart that he was right. Hinata slowly nodded.

"Y-your right Neji nii-san. This is our job and we must do it. I understand," Hinata said to him. Neji nodded as they two ran off again. Neji looked to see Hinata strike some civilians also. Neji could see her hesitated slightly from the pain of killing her own villagers, but she seemed to be much better off than before.

"Let's head to the Hyuuga clan house Neji," Hinata said to him. Neji nodded as the two ran off.

_**Kiba with Shino**_

Both jumped through the houses as they looked to see they were surrounded by ANBU black ops.

"Looks like we have a slight problem," Kiba said with a smile. Shino nodded.

"A slight inconvenience Kiba," Shino replied. Akamaru barked in agreement. As the surrounding shinobi drew nearer to them.

"You are both under arrest for attempt at invasion of Konoha. You will bot be detained and question or will die," one anbu said to them. Kiba sighed as he got into his family's stance.

"This isn't attempt at invasion. This is an absolute invasion that will be the end of Konoha," Kiba said to them with a smile. One of the anbu sneered at Kiba though because of his mask.

"Then you will die at the hands of Konoha," One of them said as they charged Kiba. Kiba and Shino smiled as they nodded to each other.

As the anbu closed the distance between them, Kiba popped a food pill in his mouth and became more feral.

"Alright Shino, let's get it done," Kiba said to him. Shino nodded as Kiba and Akamaru charged. Kiba had been working on his speed in Iwa and managed to pass by an anbu with little difficulty. All anbu were surprised as Kiba began to spin as he turned towards them.

"**Gatsuuga,"** Kiba yelled. Soon the anbu managed to dodge the incoming drill as they backflipped onto a building. Two of the anbu did their handsigns as Kiba smirked.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **One of them yelled.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan," **the other yelled as the two fire jutus combined into a massive fire. Kiba narrowed his eyes until he suddenly smirked. Kiba was now in the air thanks to a push from Shino's bugs.

"Thanks for the assist Shino," Kiba said to him. Shino nodded and looked at the anbu.

"Time to end this. You were too focused on Kiba and now you will pay for you failure," Shino said to them. Kiba smiled as he landed behind Shino.

"Look up fools," Kiba said to them. All anbu looked up to see a massive ball of insects heading for them. Both Kiba and Shino smiled.

"**Kikaichu: Hyo Tomonau Arashi no Mahi( Parasitic Insects: Paralyzing Hailstorm)," **Shino yelled as the swarm of insects swallowed the anbu. The screams of the anbu could be heard as they were eaten alive by Shino's insects.

"This is because you underestimated us. Not very anbu-like," Shino said with caused Kiba to laugh.

"Alright let's head to the next place," Shino said to him. Kiba nodded as the two ran off.


	28. Invasion Pt 3

_**With Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya was hopping along the rooftops as he dodged a kunai that stuck to the roof of the building.

"Well it seems that Konoha has really gone down the drain since the last time I was here," Jiraiya said to his pursuers.

"You shouldn't have left then Jiraiya of the Sannin," an anbu captain said to him. Jiraiya chuckled as he turned around.

"Well I would have stayed had you not been such a bitch to my godson," Jiraiya said as four anbu surrounded him. Jiraiya smiled as they seemed to forget who they were dealing with.

"Surrender Jiraiya of the Sannin," one of them yelled. Jiraiya sighed as he bit his thumb.

"Here is my answer to that. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**," Jiraiya yelled as he summoned a medium sized toad with a black and yellow coloring to the rooftops. He also had two swords on his back in an X-shape.

"What can I do for you Jiraiya-san?" the toad asked him. Jiraiya smiled as he pointed at the anbu.

"We aren't aligned to Konoha anymore so take care of two of the anbu for me Gamatensu," Jiraiya said to him. Gamatensu smirked at the stiffened anbu as he drew his swords.

"Like my uncle I am clumsy, but I will fight," Gamatensu said as he charged at two of the anbu, separating the unit of four. Jiraiya cracked his knuckles as he turned to the other two.

"I might as well teach you to respect the Sannin," Jiraiya said to them. Both anbu took out a kunai as they waited for him. Jiraiya soon threw a shuriken at them as he did a handsign.

"**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu," **Jiraiya yelled as one shuriken became forty. The anbu took action and quickly parried the blows of the incoming shuriken with their kunai. As the shuriken stopped, both anbu looked around to find Jiraiya, but he was soon gone.

Jiraiya smirked as his figure appeared at the center of the moon. Jiraiya smirked as he looked down at the unsuspecting anbu.

"_Wow, Konoha's anbu have really diminished their abilities. Back in the day, they could have found me by now. I wonder what the training program is for these people,"_ Jiraiya thought as he soon shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well," Jiraiya said as he did a quick shift of handsigns.

"**Katon: Endan(Fire Style: Flame Bullet)," **Jiraiya yelled as he sent a massive fire ball at the anbu below him. Soon the two anbu looked up and managed to dodge the ball of fire, though barely. Jiraiya smirked as he looked at the giant hole of fire he made as he saw the destroyed houses around the area.

"Wow you guys cannot protect the area can you?" Jiraiya asked them with a smile. The two anbu seethed. They did have to protect Konoha where Jiraiya didn't have to. He could go one a rampage without any worry at all. Both anbu charged Jiraiya with a bit of haste as they neared him. Jiraiya smirked as he took out some smoke bombs and threw them to cover his trail. Soon the anbu lost Jiraiya again as they looked around for him. Soon the smoke became to dissipate as they looked to see a small orange light in the distance of the smoke. As the smoke cleared both anbu looked to see two orange spheres in each of the toad sage's hands. Soon Jiraiya smirked as he charged the anbu and managed to slam both with the spheres as he managed to bring the spheres together.

"**Katon: Sōjin Gōen Rasengan( Fire Style: Double Rapid Great Flame Rasengan)," **Jiraiya yelled as the intense rasengans of flame combined and formed a large rasengan sphere around the area. The giant sphere tore nearly everything apart in Jiraiya's vicinity as the jutsu died down. Jiraiya smirked as he held a piece of the cloaks of the formerly living anbu.

"Burn in flames," Jiraiya said to the deceased anbu.

"Hey Gamatensu are you done?" Jiraiya yelled to him. Gamatensu soon appeared next to Jiraiya.

"The problem has been taken care of Jiraiya. I am going to go now," he said to the toad sage. Jiraiya chuckled with a nod.

"Alright Gamatensu, thank you for the help," Jiraiya said to the toad. Gamatensu nodded then disappeared in smoke.

"Alright, first I should go to the jutsu archives. I am sure Iwa would want Konoha's jutsu," Jiraiya thought with a smile as he shunshined to his destination.

_**With Danzo**_

Danzo stood on top of the Hokage Mansion as he saw the fires blaze around his village. Danzo seethed as he saw how much trouble the former Konoha 11 could be. He had recently found out the identities of the intruders of Konoha and it only made him more angry.

"_How did they get so strong? It's only been around 9 months since they left,"_ Danzo thought as Sakura shunshined behind him in a cloud of darkness.

"Danzo-sama what are we supposed to do? The village is in turmoil right now as the demon and his friends spread destruction around it," Sakura said to him. Danzo sighed as he looked in the distance.

"The safety of the civilian population comes first. After that we will deal with the intruders. Sakura, I want you and the rest of the chunin and jonin to get people to safety along with the genin," Danzo said to her. Sakura nodded with a smirk as she disappeared. Danzo soon took off the bandages of his arm and right eye as he revealed an arm full of sharingans and his right eye with the sharingan also.

"Looks like I will have to have some fun also," Danzo said as he disappeared from the Mansion.

_**With Naruto and Tsunade**_

Naruto smiled as he impaled an chunin with a kunai as he wiped the blood of his tool.

"That's another one down," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade smirked as she looked at her fiancee.

"You sure don't waste time Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as punched another chunin in the stomach and sent them past ten buildings.

"It seems you don't either Tsunade-chan," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded as the two were suddenly surrounded by ten more chunin.

"I have had enough of this," Naruto said as wind soon formed around him. Tsunade smirked as she got some distance from him.

"**Fuuton: Shi Kaze no Ha( Wind Style: Death Blades of the Wind)," **Naruto said as he sent several unseen wind blades at his enemies. Soon all ten chunin fell the the ground as their limbs fell to the ground. Tsunade reappeared next to Naruto with a smile.

"I know you told me that you trained after you lost to Sasuke, but how do you still know this many fuuton techniques?" Tsunade asked him curious to know. Naruto smirked as he went through his memories.

"I guess it started during...,"

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto woke up in the hospital as he looked around. He sighed as he looked to see the bandages around his body._

"_I couldn't bring him back. What is wrong with me? I couldn't keep my promise," Naruto thought as he had his head down._

"_If only I was stronger. If only Kakashi actually taught me something useful. If only...," Naruto went on as he berated himself for not being able to bring back Sasuke._

"_**If you want to get stronger you just had to ask," **the kyuubi said to him. Naruto sighed as he didn't feel like dealing with his tenant._

"_What do you want Kyuubi? I don't feel like talking right now," Naruto said with a sigh. Kyuubi smiled though Naruto couldn't see it._

"_**Then don't talk and listen. You need to get stronger. I can't have a weak host here. All you even know is the kage bunshin jutsu and the rasengan. I mean come on don't you have anything else?" **_she asked him. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_It's not like I had anyone to teach me after all. From ero-sennin all I know is that I have a wind affinity and he won't bother to train me," Naruto replied._ _Kyuubi smiled with a nod as she knew he was telling the truth._

"_**The how about I train you in the wind affinity?" **Kyuubi said to him. Naruto soon quirked up as he soon smiled._

"_Why are you being so nice to me now?" Naruto had to ask. Kyuubi slightly blushed for obvious reasons, but soon replied._

"_**Since when am I going to be nice to you. I don't need a weak host kit. That is the only reason. Now I will transfer the knowledge I have on wind affinity and some of the jutsus I know along with it. You also have a slight fire affinity from containing me. Soon you will get that also." **Kyuubi said with a finish. Naruto nodded with a thank you that made Kyuubi blush a bit. Soon Naruto's head went into overload as he soon passed out from too much information._

"_**I guess my host will be just fine. Though he is the strangest host I have ever gotten," **Kyuubi said with a smile._

_**Flashback End**_

"So I spent that week training until the...ugliness happened to me," Naruto said to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"_Note to self: Thank Hina after invasion is over," _Tsunade thought with a smile.

"Alright let's continue forward. I am going to teach Danzo a lesson," Naruto said with a smirk. Tsunade nodded as they went headed for the Hokage Mansion. Soon Naruto and Tsunade came across a trio with kunai in their hands.

"As Konoha shinobi we will stop you," said the trio of kids. Naruto sighed with a smile as he looked at them.

"Good to see you again Konohamaru," Naruto said with a smile. Soon the trio came to show Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. All three were confused as to how the blond knew them.

"Do we know you?" Udon said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Are you kidding? You called me boss nearly every time you saw me," Naruto said to them with the hint. All three became wide eyed as they looked at him.

"Naruto nii-san," they all shouted as they pounced on Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he patted their heads.

"Hey you three. How are you guys doing?" Naruto asked them. All three nodded.

"Not very good. We are forced to be Konoha shinobi, even when we resigned. My grandfather must be in so much grief over this," Konohamaru said to him. Naruto sighed with a nod.

"That is why I am destroying Konoha Konohamaru," Naruto said to him. All three looked at him in shock.

"But why you?" They asked him. Naruto sighed as he pointed to his headband.

"I am an Iwa shinobi. These are my orders. The only thing I can do is save the people who I want to save," Naruto said to them. All three looked at him with a smile.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, I am saving you three along with some of the jonin. I want you to meet up with Asuma and Gai. Tell them I sent you and you will be fine," Naruto said with a smile. All three immediately saluted him as they ran off to find Asuma and Gai.

"They haven't changed at all, though that makes me happy," Naruto said with a smile.

"I am sure it does," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Anyone else you want to save?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"I only have two civilians who I can think of that are worth saving," Naruto said to her. Tsunade sighed with a chuckle.

"I think I know who you mean," She said as the two ran off.

_**With Hina and Sasuke**_

Hina and Sasuke were soon up against twelve jonin as they smirked. Six of the jonin smirked as they did the handsigns for a massive katon jutsu.

"Sasuke, we need to combine our katon techniques," Hina said to him. Sasuke nodded as the two did the same handsigns.

"_**Katon: Jigoku no Ikari(Fire Style: Hell's Wrath)," **_The six jonin yelled as the fire combined and formed a giant flame vortex at Hina and Sasuke. Both managed to finished their handsigns as they took a very deep breath of air.

"**Katon: Tsuin Karyu Endan(Fire Style: Twin Dragon Flame Bombs)," **The two yelled as they fire combined. It was so hot that a part of the fire appeared white. Soon the katon techniques collied as the for supremacy. Sasuke and Hina's jutsu managed to overpower the three jonin as they were burned alive.

"Six down, six to go," Sasuke said with a smile. Soon three jonin surrounded Sasuke and the other three surrounded Hina. Hina soon smirked as her slitted eyes became redder.

"You shouldn't try to corner a fox," Hina said to them. Soon her body was enveloped in a red cloak as a tail appeared behind her. Hina soon disappeared leaving the three jonin shocked. One of the jonin gasped as blood poured from his mouth. He turned to see Hina behind him with a smirk.

"I have wanted to do this to a Konoha shinobi for a long time for what you people did to my Naru-kun," Hina said to him. The jonin coughed as he looked to see her hand pierce his chest. Hina smiled as she withdrew her arm as the jonin fell to the floor dead. Hina smiled as she turned to the other jonin.

"Your turn," Hina said as she showered her teeth. The two jonin were terrified as they back away from her, but as soon as they stepped back their heads fell to the ground as Hina smiled across from them.

"That is for treating my Naru-kun badly," Hina said as she dissolved her cloak.

Sasuke managed to incapacitate his opponents as he wiped his sword clean off from the blood.

"Hina, what are you going to do now?" Sasuke asked her. Hina smiled as she looked around.

"I am going to deal with some trashy civilians, what about you?" Hina asked him. Sasuke smiled as he sheathed his sword.

"I am going to find an annoying pink banshee to fight," Sasuke said to her. Hina chuckled with a nod.

"Alright then. Well I am off," Hina said as she disappeared in a swirl of fire. Sasuke smiled as he hopped across the rooftops.

"Now where are you Sakura?" Sasuke wondered as he looked around for her.

_**With Gaara, Temari and Kankuro**_

Gaara soon crushed a civilian with his sand as he let the sand absorb the blood. Temari smiled as she swung her fan destroying some of the buildings in the area. Kankuro managed to cut down a few civilians with his puppets as he drew them back to him.

"so what should we do now?" Kankuro asked them. Gaara thought for a minute as he looked up.

"We will go find Asuma and Gai. It is our job to handle the transportation of the people who are worth saving," Gaara replied. Temari and Kankuro nodded as they shunshined out to find the two jonin.

_**With Asuma and Gai**_

"Yes Kakashi, it's no joke. I know Neji and he doesn't lie about matters this serious," Gai said to the copy ninja. Kakashi looked to Asuma who nodded. Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Ebisu, and Ibiki took thinking poses as Asuma and Gai let them in on the information that Neji and Tenten shared with them.

"So we could leave Konoha and become Iwa shinobi and Tsuchikage allowed that? Anko asked them. Gai and Asuma nodded as everyone gave a disbelieving face.

"That sounds almost too good to be true," Kurenai said to them.

"Hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Asuma said to them, which caused a few to chuckle.

"Naruto has given us the opportunity to leave this unyouthful village, why shouldn't we take it? No matter where he goes, Naruto is Naruto and I trust him," Gai said to them. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. All nodded as they took out a kunai and scratched out the symbol for their village.

"So what do we have to do?" Ibiki asked them.

"Right now, we have to find-,"

"Uncle Asuma," someone yelled. Everyone turned around to see Konohamaru and his friends.

"What is it Konohamaru?" Asuma asked him. Konohamaru took a deep breath and replied.

"We met Naruto nii-san. He said he could take us all away from this village and live as Iwa shinobi along with him and his friends," Konohamaru said to them. Everyone chuckled as they nodded.

"We know Konohamaru, we were just about to leave. You come too, we have to met up with Gaara and his siblings," Asuma said to everyone. Everyone nodded as they took to the rooftops or what was left of them and went to find Gaara.

"Oh and you guys aren't going to believe some new information we know," Asuma said to them. Everyone turned to him curious.

"After today nothing can surprise me," Anko said to him. Asuma quirked up an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you have nothing on this," Asuma said to them.

"So what is it?" Kurenai asked, very curious to know.

"Well it deals with Naruto," Gai said to them.

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY!" Anko yelled. Asuma and Gai smiled as they looked at them.

"Naruto is engaged to Tsunade," Asuma said to them. The group soon stopped as they tried to process that information. Everyone had shocked faces as they looked at Gai and Asuma.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" They all yelled. Asuma and Gai laughed as they looked at their friends trying to fathom that possibility.

"We don't know much either, but according to Neji they are the quite the couple now," Gai said to them. Everyone continued to jump through the rooftops as they were all eager to see Naruto soon for information.

_**With Naruto and Tsunade**_

Naruto and Tsunade soon landed in front of the last place that Naruto wanted to save. Naruto went inside as he dodged the swung of a pan.

"Get out of here," the person yelled. Naruto chuckled.

"Oji-san calm down. I am not going to hurt you," Naruto said to him. The man calmed down as he looked to see the blond.

"Do I know you?" He asked Naruto. Naruto smiled.

Sure you do Teuchi-san, I was your favorite customer," Naruto said to him. Teuchi's eyes widened as he remembered a certain blond.

"Naruto. How the hell did you get so big?" Teuchi asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at the ramen maker.

"Long story, I will tell you over some ramen, but I am here to save you. I am going to destroy Konoha, but I wanted to save my precious people first," Naruto said to him. Teuchi smiled as he let the pan down.

"So you wanted to save me and my daughter?" He asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Yes Oji-san. How could I live my life without you or Ayame-chan?" Naruto said with a smile. Teuchi nodded as he beckoned for Ayame. Ayame soon came to see the blond man in the shop.

"Tou-san, who is he?" She asked him. Naruto smiled as Teuchi answered.

"This is Naruto, Ayame." Teuchi replied. Ayame stared in awe as she looked at Naruto. She looked over his body until she clung to him.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kin, but why are you-,"

"I will tell you later Ayame-chan, but right now I have to save you guys. Pack up your things and find Asuma long with Gai. They will help you. I will send a few shadow clones with you," Naruto said to them. Both nodded as they started to pack their things. Naruto made four shadow clones and gave them his orders. They nodded as he and Tsunade disappeared.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura was busy escorting the civilians to somewhere safe as she finally managed to find the last civilian that she could find and sent them into the safe zone. Sakura sighed as she finished her work. Some shinobi stood guard as Sakura shunshined off to deal in the invasion.

Sakura soon appeared in the training grounds as she looked around.

"Okay no one is here, I guess I better-,"

"Well well if it isn't the big forehead," someone said to her. Sakura soon took out a kunai as she looked around.

"Who is there?" Sakura asked. The voice laughed as it replied.

"How could you forget me Sakura? That is kind of sad, not that I really care," the voice said to her.

"Show yourself now," Sakura ordered. The voice laughed and appeared in front of her. Sakura suddenly gasped as she formed tears and dropped her kunai.

"Hello Sakura," the man said to her. Sakura was nearly in tears as she looked at the person she always wanted to see.

"Sa..su...ke...kun," Sakura said as she looked to see the raven haired boy appear in front of her.

"Still messing around as always huh Sakura," Sasuke said to her. Sakura suddenly smiled as she walked up to him.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? I have missed you so much. I love you. I know now that with you here, we can kill the de-," Sakura suddenly stopped as she met Sasuke's intense gaze.

"I never missed you Sakura. I hate you. I will never love you. And the reason I am here-," Sasuke said as he took out his blade.

"-is to kill you," Sasuke said to her.


	29. Resolved Feelings Sasuke vs Sakura

_**Training Grounds**_

"The reason I am here...is to kill you," Sasuke said to Sakura.

Time stopped as Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sakura suddenly felt her entire world shatter into pieces as she looked at the raven haired boy. Putting up a smile Sakura continued to walk towards Sasuke.

"Your kidding Sasuke-kun, aren't you? I love you. This-this is just a joke right?" Sakura asked with a hoping smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a lightning current ran through his blade.

"No Sakura. This is no joke. You are going to die here by me. Trust that I am going to kill you," Sasuke said with a face that fully backed up his threat. Sakura's eyes widened as tears fell down her face.

"_Is this my Sasuke-kun? Sasuke would never hurt me, would he? Why would he want to kill me?" _Sakura thought as she tried to fathom her the fear that had been placed on her. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Sakura's grief stricken face. Sasuke sighed.

"Well Sakura, I would say it was great to see you, but that would be lying. So now I will end your life right here and now," Sasuke said as he charged Sakura. Sakura was in too much grief to notice as Sasuke quickly passed her. Sakura was snapped out of her daze as she turned to Sasuke. Sakura fell to the floor as she looked to see her side cut by Sasuke's blade. Blood seeped from her side as Sakura placed her hands on her side and looked to see her blood covered hand.

"_He really wants to kill me. I love him, yet he wants to kill me. Why? Ever since the demon left-"_ Sakura's face light up as she looked at Sasuke.

"_The demon is controlling Sasuke-kun. Of course that is what it is. Sasuke-kun wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I will free Sasuke-kun from the demon's grip and then he will be mine,"_ Sakura thought with a slight smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"What is she thinking that it would make her smile?" Sasuke wondered as he looked at the dark kunoichi. Sakura soon took out a kunai as she got up.

"Sasuke-kun, you aren't yourself. I think you are under control of the demon. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I will save you from his grip if it's the last thing I do," Sakura said with a determination. Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was insane.

"_I am an Uchiha. Nothing can really control me,"_ Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes. Soon his eyes opened to reveal his sharingan, but the intensity behind them caused Sakura to flinch.

"Sakura, you are going to die here. End of story. Now be a good fan girl-" Sasuke said as he disappeared then reappeared behind her.

-and die," Sasuke said as he swung his sword at her neck. Much to his surprise Sakura managed to counter the blow with her kunai.

"I will save you Sasuke, even if...I have to kill you," Sakura said as she pivoted her foot. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the darkness enveloped around him.

"_So this is the Yami art that Naruto told me about," _Sasuke thought as he cursed the invasion for being at nighttime. Sasuke sighed as he forced a lighting current through his body. Soon the light shined as the darkness was blown away. Sasuke smirked as he tried to find Sakura. Soon Sasuke ducked as he say Sakura's foot in the air move past him. Sasuke backflipped as he looked to see Sakura smirk as the darkness enveloped her right arm. Sakura's entire arm was pitch black as she smiled.

"Darkness envelops everything Sasuke-kun. Nothing can fight it," Sakura said as she ran at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled his blade back as he channeled chakra to his feet. Sasuke's feet glowed as he charged Sakura. Both neared each other as both collied. The light collied with the dark as they both tried to over power the other. Sasuke managed to push Sakura back as he noticed another smirk on Sakura's face. Soon the darkness over Sakura's arm extended and overshadowed Sasuke's sword. Sasuke seethed as he tried to pull his sword from the enveloping darkness, but soon failed as his arm was enveloped also. Sasuke cursed as he pumped more chakra into his lightning as his blade glowed more brightly. Sasuke smirked as he managed to push the darkness away and backflipped away from Sakura.

"Okay so short range fighting is a bit dangerous. Let's try something else," Sasuke said as he made some handsigns that Sakura managed to recognize.

"_So Sasuke-kun, you want to turn this into a jutsu fight now?"_ Sakura thought as she perform similar handsigns. Sasuke finished as he took a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,"** Sasuke yelled as he a giant fireball flew from his mouth. The fierce ball of fire flew towards Sakura as it managed to light the darkness around them. Sasuke smiled as he managed to see a good portion of the forest around them as he soon turned to see Sakura finished with her handsigns.

"**Yamiton: Daiyami hono no jutsu(Darkness Art: Great Darkness Blaze)," **Sakura yelled as a giant darkness grew in the center of her hands. Sakura smirked as she saw a but of purple flash in the center of the ball as she shot it forward. Soon both balls hit as they disappeared. Sasuke looked confused as Sakura looked at him.

"Darkness envelops anything Sasuke-kun. It can't be beaten by anything. I love the dark because it is always there, like a silent ninja it waits until you are weak and strikes. It engulfs the soul of your opponents and leaves them in despair," Sakura said to him. Sasuke cursed as he looked around.

"_Okay she can cancel out any of my jutsus with her darkness and her power is more powerful now that it is nighttime. So basically she has the advantage,"_ Sasuke thought as he tired to form an idea. Sakura looked at Sasuke as she soon took out a kunai. Sakura smirked as she allowed the darkness to flow through the kunai. The kunai was soon extended thanks to the darkness as it soon took the form of a reverse katana. Sakura soon charged at Sasuke as she brought him out of his thinking. Sasuke gasped at the blade and barely managed to dodge it as Sakura hit a tree. Sasuke watched in shock as the tree withered then crashed to the ground.

"This is my Tamashī no Karitoriki(Reaper of Souls)," Sakura said to him. Sasuke looked at her as she maneuvered the blade to she brought it behind her back as she prepared to lunge at Sasuke.

"This sword devastates all that it touches, except me. On nature it devours everything in sight. Even though it isn't known, my sword is easily better than any of the Hidden Mist swords," Sakura proudly said to him. Sasuke took out his sword as he charged it full of lightning.

"Sakura, I am going to beat you. If nothing else in this invasion that is a promise," Sasuke said as he charged Sakura. Sakura smiled as she charged Sasuke.

_**With Naruto and Tsunade**_

Naruto and Tsunade smiled as they landed on the roof of the Hokage Mansion. Both soon turned as they looked in the direction of the training field. Both saw lighting flare as it seemed to be battling the darkness around it.

"I guess Sasuke found his dance partner," Naruto said which caused Tsunade to chuckle. Tsunade slightly laughed, but soon rubbed her stomach a little as she settled down. Naruto looked at Tsunade a little worried as moved a bit closer to her.

"Tsunade-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade looked at Naruto and soon smiled.

"I am alright Naruto-kun, just a little stomach pain. I can heal that in a bit," Tsunade told him. Naruto nodded as he looked around. He saw Konoha as the fires burned the buildings and houses around the village.

"Never really thought that we would be Konoha's destruction," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded at the irony of the situation.

"Now then, where is the problem of Iwa?" Naruto asked as the two looked around. Both soon dodged an array of kunai as they backflipped. Both looked up to see Danzo on the roof with them.

"Hmm, well it seems that the prodigal son has returned," Danzo said to Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he got up.

"Yeah, but only returned to destroy you and the war that you are trying to start," Naruto replied. Danzo smirked as he looked at the older Naruto and the much younger Tsunade.

"Tsunade, it seems you are still under a henge as always," Danzo arrogantly replied to her. Tsunade chuckled as she looked at Danzo.

"No Danzo, I just have a new medical jutsu is all. Now I am glad that I invaded Konoha all those months ago," Tsunade said to him. Danzo seethed as he looked at the two.

"You both have caused such a ruckus and you will die here. The village will now be safe from the demon and his little protection," Danzo said to them. Naruto and Tsunade smirked as they looked at Danzo. Naruto soon cracked his neck as Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Okay Danzo, you die today along with the rest of Konoha," Naruto said to Danzo. Danzo chuckled at the thought as he took out a shuriken. Naruto and Tsunade took out a kunai each as they waited for Danzo. Danzo breathed slowly as the wind soon picked up.

"_So he has a wind affinity huh?"_ Both thought as they saw Danzo blow the wind onto shuriken. Danzo soon threw the shuriken as the wind increased the range of the blades that flew towards Naruto and Tsunade. Naruto smirked as his wind swirled around him.

"Tsunade-chan, get behind me," Naruto said to her. Tsunade did so as they winds around Naruto picked up. As the shuriken got closer to them Naruto jumped in the air as the shuriken nearly flew past him Naruto smirked as he pushed his kunai into the small center of the shuriken and swung it back at Danzo. Tsunade smirked as she punched the ground under the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade tore a chuck of the roof out of the Mansion as she threw it at Danzo. Danzo smiled as the wind shuriken cut him in half along with the boulder that sent him just below the Hokage faces.

"There is no way it's that easy, is there?" Naruto said to her. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the giant hole she made in the mountain.

"I am afraid not Naruto-kun," Tsunade said to him as they both saw the body of Danzo fade. Naruto narrowed his eyes as they looked around for Danzo.

"**Mokuton: Mukozai Keimusho( Wood Style: Wood Prison)," **Danzo yelled as multiple pillars of wood seeped out of the ground and tried to bind Naruto and Tsunade. Naruto managed to cut the trees with his winds as he jumped into the air. Tsunade managed to sidestep the branches as she backflipped onto a rooftop near the Hokage Mansion. Danzo cursed as he saw Naruto in the air. Naruto did his signature handsigns as he smiled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as twenty shadow clones appeared. All the clones smiled as each paired off. One clone grabbed the other's arm as they flung the clones at Danzo. Danzo smiled as he did a quick change of handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Shinkuha( Wind Style: Vacuum Wave),"** Danzo yelled as he began to spin in a circular motion. Soon the wind cut the clones in half as it went for the real Naruto. Naruto cursed as he didn't have the time to finish his handsigns in time. Danzo smirked as he saw the wind blades flow on course to Naruto. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye as he saw a boulder move between him and the wind. Naruto smiled as he managed to get some solid ground on the rock as he backflipped away from the blades and landed back on the roof of the Hokage Mansion. Soon Tsunade appeared next to him with a smile that made Danzo seethed.

"Thanks for the assist Tsunade-chan," Naruto said with a smirk. Tsunade smirked as she kissed his cheek.

"It's no problem at all Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as they both turned to Danzo. Danzo had a look of confusion about the interaction, but wrote it off. Naruto cracked his neck again as he formed a mental link to Hina.

"_Hey Hina-chan, mind giving me two tails of chakra?" _Naruto asked her. Hina smiled as she beheaded a civilian.

"_Go on Naru-kun, I have plenty to spare for you," _Hina said as she decided to head to the meeting place. Naruto chuckled as he turned to Danzo.

"Alright Danzo-teme, it seems introductions are over. Now let's get serious," Naruto said with a smile as red chakra enveloped his body. Soon the chakra covered him as one tail formed at the back of him. Naruto became more feral as his eyes slitted. Tsunade smiled with a nod at Danzo as she made a single handsign.

"**Infūin: Kai( Reserve Seal: Release)," **Tsunade said as the diamond mark on her forehead glowed. Soon markings appeared on her head that originated from her mark. Tsunade smiled as the chakra poured from her body.

"I guess it's time to cut loose and have some fun," Tsunade said. Danzo chuckled as he took off his bandages and revealed his sharingan in his eye and the other sharingan in his arm. Naruto and Tsunade narrowed their eyes at Danzo.

"I think Sasuke is going to be real happy with this favor we are doing for him," Naruto said to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled with a nod as they stared at Danzo. Naruto and Tsunade ran as they decided to finish off Danzo with a bang.

_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sasuke was on the ground as he breathed heavily from his fight with Sakura. Sakura looked slightly winded as she tried to maintain her balance. Soon the lightning in Sasuke's blade dissolved as Sasuke slowly got up.

"Sasuke-kun, don't get up. Let me save you from the demon's hold on you," Sakura said to him. Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's stupidity and got back up.

"Sakura, you have to get this concept through that think fan girl obsessed head of yours. I will never love you and there is no demon's hold on me. Sakura, I remembered about my revenge. It drove me to do a lot of stupid things. It took having my ass handed to me by the dobe to see how stupid I was. Sakura the darkness has completely engulfed you. You won't understand my words, but I don't really care even if you do. I will kill you, I personally requested for it and I am going to fulfill it for myself," Sasuke said to her. Sakura seethed as she still figured Sasuke was under Naruto's demonic control.

"_He really has lost it. The demon's control over him is too much. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I will give you peace," _Sakura thought as she breathed deeply.

"I see his hold on you is too much Sasuke-kun, but I will save you right now," Sakura said to him. Sasuke sighed as he decided to end things now. Sasuke soon let the newly modified curse mark on his body take hold as the black flames covered his body. Sasuke gasped as he felt something different. Sasuke felt power, but it was dark nor was there malice. It felt more humble and soothing. There was no pain like the last time he used it. Soon the flames enveloped his entire body as he entered his curse two stage. Sasuke got his wings as he looked at Sakura. Sakura took the form in and was now more convinced that Sasuke was under Naruto's control.

"Sasuke-kun, you have lost yourself, but I will help you now," Sakura said as the darkness enveloped her body. Sakura smiled as pure black wings covered her back. Sakura looked at Sasuke as she formed a sword from the darkness around her. Sakura breathed deeply as she opened her eyes to reveal a dark pupil that enveloped both eyes. Sasuke soon got up as he looked at Sakura.

"_Not much chakra left. I can only do the chidori three times. Well I will end it with my new jutsu while that pedophile trained me," _Sasuke thought. Sasuke soon nodded as he flapped his wings. Sasuke shot into the sky as Sakura soon followed him. As Sasuke passed the clouds, he suddenly made a chidori in his left hand.

"Gotta do this fast," Sasuke said as he rushed through the clouds. The clouds suddenly came together as they stored up the lightning from Sasuke's chidori. Sasuke smirked as the thunderclouds began to from. Sasuke soon shot to the ground as managed to hit Sakura and power dived her to the ground with his chidori.

"**Rairyuu Otoshi( Thunder Dragon Drop)," **Sasuke yelled as they both hit the ground causing and electric current to run through it. Sakura gasped as Sasuke huffed. Sasuke soon flew from the crater he made as he saw Sakura lay still on the ground. Soon Sasuke heard laughter as he looked to see Sakura laughing almost maniacally at him.

"Sasuke-kun caused my blood to spill. Hahaha my Sasuke-kun used the chidori on me. He-He wants to kill me Hahaha," Sakura laughed maniacally as she gripped her dark sword as flapped her wings out into the air. Sakura smirked as she drew her sword back.

"I will free you now Sasuke-kun, then we can be together," Sakura said to him as she dashed forward. Sasuke couldn't predict the speed as Sakura slashed him and appeared behind him.

"**Yamiton:****Shizukana Yami no Tsume( Darkness Art: Claw of the Silent Darkness)," **Sakura said as Sasuke fell the ground in pain. Sasuke cursed as breathed heavily trying to cope with his side that was hurting. Sasuke soon gasped as he saw the darkness eat away at his side. Sasuke cursed as he ran a quick lightning current through it causing the darkness to vanish. Sasuke was still in pain as he gripped his side. Sasuke looked to see Sakura standing over him as she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun is mine. I will save him now," Sakura said as she brought her sword over her head. Sasuke huffed as he formed a quick chidori in his right hand.

"Only one more chidori left," Sasuke said as he steeled himself through the pain and hit Sakura in her chest.

"**Chidori," **Sasuke yelled as he heard Sakura scream from the pain. Sasuke soon pumped charka to his arm as he sent Sakura into the air. Sasuke smirked as he formed his last chidori in his hand.

"I will end it all now," Sasuke said as he shot to the air with great speed. Sakura was still in pain as she slightly opened her eyes. Sasuke smiled as he managed to pass her and appeared above her. Sakura looked at the thunderclouds blaze as one hit Sasuke's chidori enhancing the power behind it. Sasuke's chidori got bigger as began a big ball of lightning. Sakura looked in wonder at the ball as Sasuke shot at her.

"**Chidori: Tsuin Kaminari Jishin no Kami( Chidori: Double Lighting Quake of the Thunder God)," **Sasuke yelled as he slammed the big chidori into Sakura. Sakura screamed out as she was propelled into the ground. Sasuke smirked as he suddenly fell the ground causing another lighting crater. Soon his cure mark deactivated as he walked over to the crater he made to see the battered form of Sakura in it. Sakura's darkness disappeared along with her sword as she returned to her dark clothes. Sakura looked up with fading eyes to see Sasuke looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun, it seems that I couldn't save you. Why am I so weak? Hehe I guess I am no match for a demon," Sakura said as she wheezed a bit and coughed up some blood. Sasuke sighed as he looked at her.

"For the last time Sakura, I don't love you. There is no demon's hold on me. I fought you because I wanted to. I wanted you to see that your stupid obsession with me was a waste of time, but you never did. I still hate you Sakura, but I won't leave you to suffer," Sasuke said as he took out his sword. Sasuke dropped into the crater and walked over to Sakura.

"Goodbye Sakura," Sasuke said as he raised his sword. Sakura slightly smiled as she slowly raised her arm as if to reach for Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun is mine. I love him, but I couldn't save him," _Sakura thought as she tried to reach further for Sasuke. Sasuke sighed as he brought his blade down and pierced Sakura's heart.

"Sa...su...ke...kun," Sakura said as her hand fell to the ground as blood poured from her mouth. Sakura tilted her head as she remained motionless. The sky struck with lightning as Sasuke looked at Sakura's lifeless body. Sasuke took his sword from her chest as he swiped the blade clean from her blood.

"I guess I should find everyone else and finish this invasion," Sasuke said as he ran off leaving Sakura's body in the crater.

_**With Naruto and Tsunade**_

Naruto and Tsunade smiled as they slightly huffed. They smiled as they managed to get Danzo to use more than half of his arms sharingan.

"Five down, six more to go(counting the one in his eye)," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade nodded as they looked at Danzo across from them.

"It seems that you two are more trouble than I gave you credit for," Danzo said to them. Naruto and Tsunade chuckled as they turned to each other.

"Yeah we get that a lot," Tsunade said to him. Inside, Tsunade was a little worried for herself.

"_I can't keep fighting forever, I don't want to risk injuring 'you'," _Tsunade thought as she rubbed her stomach slightly. Danzo seemed to focused on Naruto to notice the action. Soon Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan, I can make him waste those three sharingan, but I need you to by me some time," Naruto told her. Tsunade smiled with a nod as she ran forward. Danzo smirked as he dropped into a defensive taijutsu stance. Tsunade smiled as her hands glowed. Tsunade threw out a punch that Danzo managed to block. Soon Danzo felt a pain in his arm as Tsunade struck his other arm and his two legs. Danzo soon dropped as Tsunade looked at him.

"I just shattered your nervous system," Tsunade said as Danzo realized he couldn't move. Tsunade smirked at him.

"Nothing will respond the way you want it to," Tsunade said as he fist glowed again.

"Now stay down," Tsunade said as her fist hit him and sent him crashing down the building. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she managed to see one of Danzo's sharingan eyes disappear off his arm before he was sent into the building.

"Six down, five to go," Tsunade said with a smile. Meanwhile, Naruto had his eyes closed as the wind enveloped him.

"Let the wind become my blade. May I cut down all enemies that stand before me," Naruto said as the wind settled on his back and formed his wings. Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Tsunade-chan, get back and I will end it here," Naruto said to her. Tsunade turned to him and smiled as she backflipped behind him.

"So what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Remember that jutsu that I practiced on that you wanted to see?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade nodded causing Naruto to chuckle.

"This is that jutsu and without a doubt, Danzo will learn what a true wind user is capable of," Naruto said to her.


	30. Conclusion to the War

_**Clan Compounds**_

While Naruto and Tsunade dealt with Danzo, everyone else was at their homes trying to convince their parents to come with them to Iwa. Apparently the parents had come for a strategy meeting when the invasion started and wanted to abide their time until they got into the fight. Everyone told their stories to their individual parents as they looked at them.

"And that is why you should come with us to Iwa," Kiba said to Tsume. Tsume quirked up an eyebrow as she looked at Kiba. Tsume was obviously happy to see her son again like all the other parents, but could feel the severity if their speak.

"Kiba, how do you know that you can trust Iwa?" Inochi asked him. Kiba looked at him as he gave his best grin.

"Because Iwa is much better than Konoha ever could be. Don't tell me you actually think that this place is still great?" Kiba asked them. All the heads faulted from that question as they knew that Kiba had a point.

"*Sigh* this is so troubl-," Shikaku suddenly stopped as he saw Shikamaru slam his hands on the table, which caused nearly everyone to startle.

"Don't even say that Father. We are thinking about your lives here. Don't call it troublesome that we worry about our parents," Shikamaru said to him. Shikaku slightly gasped then narrowed his eyes. Hiashi suddenly stood as he looked at the group.

"And what would you do if we said no?" Hiashi asked them. Everyone stiffened, but soon the last person anyone expected came forward with a resolve.

"Than we will fight you as Iwa shinobi and fulfill our duties, just like...our parents taught us," Hinata said to him with a fierce determination that made everyone gasped. Soon the group smiled with a nod as they looked at their parents.

"We don't want to fight you. We all love you, but our village comes first," Choji said to Chouza. Tsume slightly smiled as she began to chuckle. After a bit of her laughing, Tsume got up and put one arm around Kiba.

"And since when did my son think he could take on his mother?" Tsume asked him. Kiba smirked as he closed his eyes.

"If you wanna find out how strong I am, then come to Iwa and fight me," Kiba said to her. Tsume looked at him and chuckled. She soon sighed as she looked back at the other clan heads.

"Well I can agree that this place isn't very great nowadays. Alright Kiba, you convinced me. I will go to Iwa. Now let me tell the clan and pack our stuff to leave," Tsume said as she left the room they were all in. Kiba smirked as he followed. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji turned to their parents also. Chouza looked at his son's fierce determination and smiled.

"Very well Choji. You seem to have experienced a lot in the months that I haven't seen you. Alright we will go also," Chouza said speaking for the Akamichi clan. Choji smiled as he left the room with his father. Shikamaru turned to his Shikaku and steeled his gaze at him. Shikaku fell under the intense gaze of his son as he sighed.

"So damn troublesome. To be outwitted by my own son. Fine fine Shikamaru you convinced me. Man, you get that persuasive side from your mother I swear," Shikaku said with a smile as he and Shikamaru left. Ino looked at her father also as if she was pleading to him. Inochi chuckled with a nod as he gave his daughter a hug. Both left leaving two clan heads and three of the group left.

"Well Father, what are you going to do?" Shino asked him. Shibi looked at Shino and narrowed his eyes, though people couldn't see it behind his glasses.

"Our clan is the most logical clan Shino. We tend to make decisions based on rational thought...and I believe that leaving Konoha is very rational," Shibi said to him. Shino simply nodded as both vanished in a swarm of bugs, creeping out the three Hyuuga that were left. Neji and Hinata turned to Hiashi who steeled his gaze at them.

"So you expect me to serve Iwa simply because of the way that they treated you guys?" Hiashi said to them. Hinata was getting a worried look, but Neji stepped forward.

"Can you honestly say that you are happy here? If you haven't been outside then you should see what is happening," Neji said to him with a scowl. Hiashi turned to Neji and narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you Neji," Hiashi said to him. Neji slammed his hands on the table as he brought Hiashi's attention to him.

"Well I am talking to you, Hiashi. You can complain all you want, but even you know that the Hyuuga's power won't stop this invasion," Neji said to him. Hiashi sighed as he did a single handsign and pumped chakra into the jutsu he was doing. Neji recognized the handsign and steeled himself through what was to come, but it never came. Neji smiled as remembered Hina's generosity.

"_Thank you Hina-san," _Neji thought as he grabbed Hiashi's hand shocking the Hyuuga head.

"That isn't going to work on me Hiashi. Now I still agree with Hinata that we should save you, but you just nearly gave me a reason not to," Neji said to him. Hiashi narrowed his eyes as Hinata stepped forward.

"That isn't going to work Tou-san, and I think you should submit to our request because we don't have the time to go over this with you. Soon we want an answer in five minutes and if you don't have one, then we will fight you," Hinata said to him. Hiashi turned to Hinata shocked over her sudden change in behavior. The girl was exuding confidence like she had it her whole life.

"Your too weak Hinata, you aren't capable of attacking me," Hiashi said to her. Neji turned to Hinata as he saw her hands glow. Hinata suddenly lunged as she hit the wall near Hiashi's face.

"Try me Tou-san," Hinata said to him. Hiashi's eyes widened as he looked into his daughter's byakugan activated eyes. Neji smirked as he turned to Hiashi.

"Well Hiashi, what will it be?" Neji asked him. Inwardly Hiashi smirked, meanly for Hinata having such confidence. Hiashi closed his eyes as he sighed.

"_They have truly grown in these last months,"_ Hiashi thought as he opened his eyes at Neji and Hinata.

"Alright, I will trust your judgement in this matter. The Hyuuga clan will leave with you," Hiashi said with a smile. Neji and Hinata smiled with nods as they left the house and went to the compound.

_**With Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya smiled as he had appeared in front of the Namikaze Compound. Memories of the place filled his mind as he looked at it. Jiraiya said as he took out a scroll.

"Your son has grown so much Minato, Kushina. He even got the girl that I could never get, oh well," Jiraiya said as he channeled chakra through it. Soon the house disappeared as the entire things was sealed into the scroll. Jiraiya smirked as he picked up the big scroll and walked off.

"Okay, Konoha's jutsu are here, and Naruto's heritage is here also. I guess it is time to find Hina along with Sasuke. Naruto and Tsunade should still be fighting Danzo. Guess I will go now," Jiraiya said as he shunshined out of sight.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke jumped across the rooftops as he looked around for Hina. Sasuke cursed as he held his side.

"I guess the fight with Sakura took more chakra than I thought," Sasuke said to himself as he managed to find Hina in the streets.

"Hey Hina," Sasuke said to her. Hina turned around and smiled as she flicked the blood of her hands.

"**Hey Sasuke, so how did the fight with Sakura go?"** Hina asked him. Sasuke sighed with a slight smile.

"I am still here aren't I? So you should know the conclusion," Sasuke said to her. Hina slightly laughed, but nodded.

"**True, now let's get out of this village and waited for Jiraiya. We will also have Shizune patch you up,"** Hina said to him. Sasuke nodded as they two jumped to the rooftops that were still on fire as they went to the outer reaches of the village and waited for Jiraiya.

_**With everyone else**_

Though everyone got opposition from some of the remaining Konoha shinobi, they were all able to pack their clan's things and their compounds in the scrolls that Jiraiya made for them. Everyone smiled as they clan heads looked at their kids.

"Well take us to the meeting point," Tsume said to Kiba. Kiba smirked as he looked at his sister, Hana. Hana nodded with a smile also as Kiba and the others led their families out of Konoha.

_**With Naruto and Tsunade**_

"Naruto-kun, I think everyone is starting to leave. After we are done with Danzo, we should go also," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing Hime, just let me waste this guys last five sharingan and we will be on our way," Naruto said as his wings began to flap. Tsunade smiled as she backed away from the building. Soon Naruto's arms began to vibrate violently as he smirked.

"Not sure if this will waste his sharingan, but I am not waiting for him to get out of there,' Naruto said as he did his handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Hama Reppujin no Jutsu( Wind Style: Wind Blades Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled as he sent several wind blades into the building effectively causing parts of the building to fall apart. Naruto smiled as he continued to destroy the mansion as he was hoping to get Danzo into the destruction. Soon the entire building came down as Naruto slowed his hands down. Naruto's wings were still active as he waited for Danzo. Soon out of the rubble, came Danzo perfectly fine. However, on he had only four sharingan left. Naruto chuckled as he breathed deeply.

"You won't beat me that easily demon," Danzo said to him. Naruto sighed as he disappeared.

"We will see Danzo-teme, but now time to show you my power with the wind affinity," Naruto said to him. Danzo smiled as he was sure he could follow Naruto's movements. Soon he felt pain as he saw that he was kicked into the air. Danzo looked to see Naruto beneath him. Danzo tried to maneuver in the air, but was suddenly stopped as Naruto grabbed his foot.

"He's so fast," Danzo thought as Naruto launched him higher in the air. Naruto smirked as he made the rasengan with on hand.

"Sorry Danzo, but I never hesitate," Naruto said as he pumped more charka into the rasengan. Soon the blue spiraling ball got bigger as Naruto charged at Danzo. Danzo didn't have time to react as Naruto slammed the ball into his stomach.

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto yelled as Danzo was hit by the ball. Soon the ball started to tear at Danzo's skin as Danzo was forced to use another sharingan in his arm. Naruto smirked as he looked at Danzo disappear.

"Three more to go," Naruto silently said as he stayed in the air. Naruto soon looked to see Danzo on a building that wasn't burning and smirked.

"So what is that technique of yours that makes you immortal?" Naruto asked him in a curiosity. Danzo smirked as he held up his arm.

"This is Izanagi, one of the best techniques of the sharingan. I am able to stay immortal this way, it is the best weapon to beat a demon like you," Danzo said with a smile. Naruto chuckled as he looked at Danzo.

"_I think Sasuke will be more than happy to hear this,"_ Naruto thought as he continued to stay in the air. Inwardly Danzo was a bit worried.

"I have to end this soon. I am almost low on chakra from the Izanagi and his reserves are naturally bigger than mine," Danzo said to himself. Naruto smiled as he disappeared. He soon appeared behind Danzo with a kunai.

"Pay attention Danzo-teme," Naruto said as be slashed Danzo across the throat. Naruto smirked as he saw another sharingan close

"_Two left, might as well give Sasuke a present,"_ Naruto thought as a smile came across his face. Naruto soon chuckled into he dodged a wind bullet that flew past him. Danzo cursed that he missed, but soon Naruto looked at him.

"Impatient as ever I guess, oh well might as well show Hime the jutsu that I promised to show," Naruto said as he looked at her. Tsunade had a face of absolute excitement on her face as she looked at him. Naruto smiled as he turned to Danzo.

"Alright Danzo-teme, I will take you down now," Naruto told him to which Danzo only laughed.

"I have two sharingan left, he can't possibly-," Danzo suddenly gasped as he looked at his arm. Danzo cursed as he finally realized it. Naruto was making Danzo use his Izanagi technique to exhausted the sharingan. Danzo cursed at his overconfidence as he saw Naruto fly beyond the clouds. Danzo quirked up an eyebrow as he saw the winds curve around the spot where Naruto was.

Naruto smiled as he flashed through his handsigns to hurry and finish as fast as possible. Naruto chuckled as he held out one of his hands. Soon the winds formed around the hand as they became fiercer and stronger. Naruto smiled as the winds finished swirling around his arm. Naruto looked through the clouds to see Danzo still looking up. Naruto smirked as he did a shadow clone. Soon the clone disappeared and reappeared behind Danzo. The clone soon placed a chakra restriction seal on Danzo as he watched the Izanagi eye try to close. The clone smirked as he placed his hand on the eye making sure that the eyelids didn't close.

"I think that Sasuke would like this," the clone said as he grabbed the eye and pulled it from Danzo's arm. Danzo screamed from the pain in his arm as the clone tossed the sharingan eye to Tsunade. Tsunade caught the eye and looked at it.

"So this is the famed sharingan. Never really saw it up close before," Tsunade said with a smile as she put the eye away for safety. Soon the clone dissipated as Naruto received its memories.

"Alright now that your chakra is restricted let's get started," Naruto said as his arm made a wind blade. Naruto smiled as he took out a burn seal tag. Naruto placed it on his wings of winds as he released the explosion inside. Tsunade looked up to see some of the orange coloring in the sky and was getting slightly worried.

"I hope you are alright Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as she still looked up. Danzo cursed as his chakra was now restricted. He knew that his last eye was precious to him and he didn't want to lose it. Naruto smirked as he sighed.

"Time to go," Naruto said as he shot out of the clouds at a great speed towards Danzo. Tsunade gasped as she looked at him. Naruto wings were on fire as they flapped in the air. Tsunade slightly dropped her jaw as she saw his speed. Naruto soon appeared across from Danzo as he smirk. Danzo soon looked behind him, but registered pain as he saw his arm drop to the ground. Danzo screamed as Naruto appeared in front of him. Soon Danzo's other arm fell down as Naruto kicked him into the air. Naruto soon bent his legs as he pumped chakra to his feet. Naruto soon shot into the air as he met with Danzo. Naruto soon smiled as he passed Danzo. Naruto soon did a vertical about face as he shot downward at Danzo. Naruto suddenly slashed across Danzo as he shot to the ground.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Akuma no Kanetsu( Wind Style: Blazing Slash of the Wind Demon)," **Naruto said as Danzo was suddenly split in two as a line of fire burning from the spot where Naruto was in the air to the ground. Tsunade gasped as she looked at Naruto. Naruto's wings soon dispelled as the fire soon settled. Naruto stood up as he looked at Tsunade.

"Mission accomplished Tsunade-chan," Naruto said as he walked over to the body of Danzo. Danzo was obviously dead as Naruto opened his eye. Naruto saw the still active sharingan as he slowly picked it out of his eye. Some blood sloshed out as Naruto took hold of the eye.

"Here Tsunade-chan, we will present these to Sasuke after we when we go home," Naruto said to her. Tsunade nodded as they looked to see the fires around Konoha blaze. The village was now no longer manageable as the two decided to leave. Naruto soon stopped as he cut off Danzo's head.

"I didn't really want to do that, but Onoki-Jiji did say that we should present his head to him," Naruto told her. Tsunade nodded as the two raced out of Konoha.

_**With everyone else**_

Everyone that was to be saved made it out of Konoha as they all watched the flames blaze across Konoha.

"I never thought the day would come when Konoha would be no more," Gai said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all saw two shadows appear. Soon everyone smiled as they recognized the figures.

"No one waited long did they?" Naruto asked them. Most shook their heads as Sasuke, Hina, and Jiraiya walked up.

"Well, before we have more people charging at us, can we destroy this village already?" Sasuke said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he, Sasuke, Hina, Jiraiya and Tsunade stood a few feet from the gates of Konoha. Jiraiya did his handsigns as he pumped every last bit of chakra he had into it.

"**Fujikome no Shoheki( Barrier Seal of Containment)," **Jiraiya yelled as the purplish barrier soon began to spread over Konoha. Jiraiya smirked as the entire village was covered. Jiraiya soon sat down as four holes appeared in the seal.

"It's your turn. I am tapped out," He said to them. The four nodded as they stepped forward. Everyone did their handsigns as everyone looked at the village one last time.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan," **Sasuke and Hina shouted as the fire shot from their mouths. Naruto smiled as his arm glowed.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Kizu( Wind Style: Wind Scar),"** Naruto said as he sent the wind into the fire. The fire was soon intensified as it shot forward. Tsunade smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"**Doton: Nyūāsu no Ka( Earth Style: Division of the New Earth),"** Tsunade said as she punched a line across the Konoha village. Tsunade smirked as she punch the line causing it to split. Soon the buildings inside the seal began to crash into each other as they fell between the ravine. Everyone smiled as the intense flames burned the buildings inside along with anyone still inside.

"That takes care of that," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they started to walk. Naruto and Tsunade took charge of the group as everyone walked. After about an hour, people crowd of people began to have their own conversations as the Jonin and their previous students moved up to Naruto and Tsunade.

"So Gaki is it true?" Anko asked him. Naruto turned to her and smile.

"Is what true?" Naruto asked her. Anko and everyone scoffed.

"Are you dating Tsunade?" Kurenai asked him. Naruto and Tsunade chuckled as Tsunade kissed his cheek.

"What do you think?" Tsunade asked them with a smile. Everyone looked shocked, but soon recovered. Kakashi gave a thumbs up to Naruto. Gai went on about youth. Anko seemed to have a hint of jealousy. Kurenai shrugged her shoulders along with Asuma. Tsunade soon perked up as she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I have something to tell you," Tsunade said to him. Naruto soon turned to her and smiled.

"What is it Tsunade-chan? You can tell me anything," Naruto said to her. Shizune and Jiraiya perked up as they told everyone to quiet down so they could easedrop on the coming news. Soon most of the group was quiet as Tsunade breathed deeply.

"The truth is Naruto-kun I half-lied about the stomach pains," Tsunade said to him. Naruto looked at her and wondered why she would lie.

"I am sorry to deceive you like that Naruto-kun, but I didn't want you to worry. I was going to tell you this news after the invasion, so I am going to tell you now," Tsunade said to him. Naruto braced himself for whatever news she had for him. Tsunade turned to a smirking Shizune and a grin from Jiraiya. Tsunade steeled her nerves as she looked back at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun I am...pregnant," Tsunade said to him. Naruto stopped as everyone dropped their jaws even Neji and Hiashi. Everyone looked at Naruto, who looked at Tsunade. Naruto soon looked at the ground.

"Tsunade-chan is pregnant," Naruto said as he looked at the ground. Tsunade was suddenly sad as she wondered if she should have told him that now. Tsunade was about to cry until she saw Naruto smile. Naruto suddenly grabbed Tsunade into a tight hug as she looked at him.

"Tsunade-hime is pregnant with my child. I am going to be a father," Naruto said as he wiped his eyes full from the tears. Tsunade soon smiled with a nod as everyone got out of their dazes. Naruto kissed Tsunade as he let her from the hug.

"Well Tsunade-chan, let's go home, then you can tell me about our child," Naruto said to her. Tsunade smiled as she nodded.

"Alright Naruto-kun," Tsunade said as everyone in the group began to pick up the regular pace.

_"That went better than expected, but I am not complaining,"_ Tsunade thought with a smile


	31. I Am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Epilogue

_**Somewhere near Iwa, two days later**_

Naruto and Tsunade continued to lead the crowd of people across the borders as they all headed to the new village that would come to be their home. Naruto continued to have his idle chat with Tsunade about their upcoming child as everyone seemed to be getting into it also.

"So what name should we give it?" Naruto asked his fiance. Tsunade smirked as she looked at him. In truth, she really wanted to name their kid also.

"Don't you think we should find out it's gender first Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto soon looked at her and sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah your right. We should do that first. Man, this is just so exciting for me," Naruto said to her. Tsunade chuckled with a nod as they continued to walk. Soon people had their own conversations as they all walked.

"So how strong are you Kiba?" Tsume asked her son. Kiba smiled as he closed his eyes and remained silent much to Tsume's impatience.

"Couldn't tell ya kaa-san, you will just have to wait," Kiba said to her. Tsume narrowed her eyes at her son, but soon heard chuckling from her daughter, Hana.

"And what is so funny Hana?" Tsume asked her with a little KI. Hana stopped laughed as she looked at her mother.

"Sorry Kaa-san. It was nothing," Hana said as she turned her gaze away from Tsume. Tsume inwardly chuckled as she spoke to Kiba about life in Iwa. Meanwhile, Hinata was doing the new procedure that Hina had taught her as she removed the cage seal from the branch families heads. Hiashi was quite shocked at the act as he turned to his daughter.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Hinata smiled as she looked at her father.

"I am destroying the cage bird seal on the clan members. Sorry Tou-san, but we are going to be one family from now on," Hinata said to him. Hiashi was still shocked over her sudden transformation, but was also shocked as he saw that she was older than she really should have been. How he missed that while they talked for two days was beyond him.

Sasuke, walked in silence as he contemplated his fight with Sakura. He didn't feel any resentment over what he did, but he was rather thinking of what to do now that he was finished with Sakura. Sasuke decided not to go back to Orochimaru since Naruto gave him the necessary power he wanted. He had also been thinking about his revenge on Itachi as he began to think of how empty he would feel after he did beat him. He realized that he could rebuild the Uchiha clan if he wanted in Iwa. He did have the opportunity to do so.

Soon the mountains of Iwa came into view as Naruto sighed.

"Finally, only a short walk now everyone," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they began to walk up the set path into Iwa. Everyone took in the range of the mountains as they walked. Tsume had to admit that such a place would be good for training the Inuzukas. As everyone walked along the path Naruto brought everyone to a stop as everyone looked at the giant stone doors.

"Everyone welcome to Iwa," Naruto said as the doors opened. Soon the village was in view as people saw Onoki at the entrance.

"Hey Onoki-Jiji. Mission Accomplished," Naruto said to him. Onoki smirked as he looked at the large group of people everyone brought back with them.

"You know that I need some convincing right?" Onoki said to him. Naruto nodded as he took out a scroll and applied chakra to it. Soon a head fell out of the scroll as Naruto held it up.

"Danzo Shimura, AKA Hokage of Konoha. Here for delivery Onoki-Jiji," Naruto said to him. Onoki nodded as he saw the gouged out eye on Danzo's right eye.

"Where is his eye?" Onoki asked interested. Naruto and Tsunade smirked as they turned around.

"Sasuke could you come here?" Naruto called to him. Onoki quirked up an eyebrow as the Uchiha came forward.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto turned to Tsunade as she nodded. Tsunade soon took out a scroll as she took a vial from it. Sasuke looked to see two sharingan eyes in it. Sasuke was surprised as they smirked.

"It seems that Danzo-teme had a hand in destroying your clan. He had and arm full of the sharingan, but me and Tsunade-chan managed to take these two. These are the last two before we killed him. We think that these belong to you," Naruto said to him as he handed Sasuke the vial. Sasuke took the vial as he stared intently at the eyes. Sasuke soon breathed deeply as he looked at Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto. I am glad that my clan was avenged from Danzo. I...am going to give up my revenge on Itachi," Sasuke said shocking everyone. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed then smiled.

"Revenge consumed me too much and I nearly lost what was truly important to me. Ironically, Sakura showed me, where obsession will lead a person and I don't like the result. Besides, I think Itachi should live with the torment of killing the clan," Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke turned to Onoki.

"With your permission Onoki. I, Sasuke Uchiha, would like to become an Iwa shinobi," Sasuke said to him. Onoki looked at Sasuke intently, but then smiled.

"Why not Gaki? I would love to have the Uchiha in my village," Onoki said to him. Onoki turned to the group of people and stood aside.

"Welcome to Iwa," Onoki said to them. Everyone in the group bowed as they entered the village. The people of Iwa began to cheer and smile as they all began to congregate. As everyone entered, Onoki turned to the ex-Konoha 11, ex-Suna shinobi, clan heads, and the Jonin present along with the sannin.

"Meet me in the Mansion," Onoki said as he flew to the Mansion with a smile on his face. Naruto chuckled as he began to walk.

"I gotta find out how he does that," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they began to run to the Mansion.

_**Tsuchikage Mansion**_

Soon everyone filled Onoki's office as they waited for his news. Onoki sat in his chair as he looked at everyone present.

"First, I want to say great job to everyone for the invasion," Onoki said to them. Everyone nodded as Onoki turned to Naruto.

"Please tell me what happened?" Onoki said to them. Everyone nodded as Naruto told him how everything went down in the village. Onoki was surprised, but smiled when he heard that Naruto and Tsunade managed to overpower Danzo. Onoki sat in his chair as Naruto finished. Onoki nodded as he took the entire story in.

"Clan heads, Tsunade, Jiraiya. Please move to the side," Onoki said to them. Everyone nodded as they moved, leaving Onoki to face the Iwa 11 along with the ex-Suna shinobi. Onoki smiled as he looked at everyone.

"For the downfall of Konoha and the resourcefulness of you skills, you made the nearly impossible happen and for that Iwa thanks you. I am honored as the Tsuchikage to granted everyone the rank of Iwa Jonin," Onoki said to them. Everyone nodded as they all cheered. Onoki gave them their new vests as everyone put them on. Onoki then turned to the clan heads.

"Inuzuka clan, Hyuuga clan, Uchiha clan, Akamichi clan, Yamanaka clan, Nara clan, Aburame clan, Namikaze-Uzumaki clan," Onoki said as he mentioned the names. Tsume, Hiashi, Sasuke, Chouza, Inochi, Shikaku, Shibi, and Naruto all looked at Onoki.

"I welcome the clans to Iwa, you will all have your clans placed at specific points in the village," Onoki told them. Everyone nodded as Onoki turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, we would like you to continue to manage your spy network for Iwa," Onoki said to him. Jiraiya chuckled, but nodded as he soon took out a scroll.

"Tsuchikage-sama, here are all of Konoha's jutsus and scrolls that I could find in the village," Jiraiya said to him. Onoki became wide eyed as he smiled and took the scroll.

"Thank you Jiraiya, this will be of good use the village," Onoki said to him. Jiraiya nodded. Onoki then turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, I would like you to run our medical clinic," Onoki said to her. Tsunade chuckled, but nodded.

"Yes Onoki," Tsunade said to him. Onoki nodded as he waved his hand. Everyone began to leave except Naruto and Tsunade.

"Onoki-Jiji, do you think it is possible to lessen some of Tsunade-chan's workload for a few months?" Naruto asked him. Onoki looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked them. Naruto and Tsunade chuckled as they looked at him.

"No, something is very right," Tsunade said to him. Onoki looked more confused, but Naruto soon nodded.

"Tsunade-chan is pregnant Onoki-Jiji," Naruto said to him. Onoki gasped as he soon fell from his chair.

"S-seriously?" He asked them. Both chuckled in laughter as they looked at his face. Onoki soon looked down as he smiled.

"Fine, Tsunade won't have much work, but she can't slack off either," Onoki said as he saw Tsunade give a slight pout, which made him chuckle. Nevertheless, Tsunade nodded along with Naruto as they left.

_**Outside the Mansion**_

Naruto and Tsunade rejoined everyone as they all came together.

"So what is everyone going to do now?" Naruto asked them. Everyone chuckled as they thought.

"I am going to sleep for the next week. I am dead tired," Shikamaru said as he got a nod with Temari. Soon they walked off towards the house.

"I am going to train with Sasuke and Neji," Kiba said as the other two nodded. All three walked off.

"I am going to spend some time with Hanabi ," Hinata said as she walked with her father back to the clan.

"Gaara and I are going to bed for a long time," Kankuro said with a smile along with a nod from Gaara as they left. Tenten turned to Ino, Choji, and Lee.

"I guess we are going to walk around the village for a while," Tenten said as they nodded.

"Me and Jiraiya have to sort through the scrolls for Onoki," Shizune said to him as they poofed out leaving Tsunade, Naruto, and Hina.

"And what about you?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade smiled as she took Naruto's arm.

"I am spending the day with Naruto-kun," Tsunade said to him. Naruto chuckled then turned to Hina.

"Will you spend the day with me Hina?" Naruto asked her. Hina quirked up and smiled.

"I have nothing better to do Naruto-kun," Hina said to him as the three walked off. Life was quite good for Naruto and Tsunade.

_**Epilogue, 1 year later**_

"This is your mission, try to come back without injuries this time," Onoki said with a smile. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai nodded as they left. Onoki smiled as he sat in his chair. Iwa had become a powerful nation as the news of the downfall of Konoha began to spread throughout the world. Soon the other three village feared Iwa as they proved their superiority.

"This is a good feeling," Onoki said as he sat in his chair. Soon someone came through the door as he held a baby in his arms.

"Hey Onoki-Jiji," the person said as he cradled the baby in his arms. Onoki smiled as he looked up at the man. The man's hair was even more spiky as his bangs covered the side of his face. He wore an orange coat with black flames at the bottom. Onoki chuckled as he looked at the man.

"Hey Gaki, how are you doing?" Onoki said to Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he walked forward.

"Kushina-chan wanted to meet her Great Godfather," Naruto said as he looked at his daughter. Onoki chuckled as he took the child from Naruto's arms. Onoki cradled the child as she laughed.

"She is very cute eh?" Onoki said to him. Naruto nodded as he saw his daughter smile. Naruto smiled as he spent some time in Onoki's room.

"So how is everyone else?" Naruto asked him. Onoki scoffed then smiled.

"You should now captain of TERRA," Onoki said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod.

"Hehe, yeah. Hinata, Shino and Kiba are flawless in their teamwork now. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and I are currently the leading team in TERRA currently," Naruto said to him. Onoki nodded as he saw Kushina go to sleep.

"So where is everyone else?" Onoki asked him. Naruto smiled as he thought.

"Let's see. Shizune-chan is taking care of the hospital currently. Ero-sennin is somewhere out in the world. You just sent Gai and his team in a mission. I think everyone else is training with their senseis," Naruto said with a shrug. Onoki nodded then got a gleam in his eye.

"And how is marriage?" Onoki asked him. Naruto chuckled then looked at Onoki.

"it's actually quite well. I don't get men who have a failing marriage. Tsunade-chan and I do have some problems, but all in all we are very much happy," Naruto said to him. Onoki nodded as he gave Kushina back to Naruto. Kushina stared intently as his hair as she pulled it down. Naruto gave a small yelp as he chuckled.

"She has her mother's strength," Onoki told him. Naruto nodded. As he took the cloth of her body. Naruto smiled as he held the blond girl in his hands.

"I think Kaa-san and Tou-san will be happy with what I have accomplished with you Onoki-Jiji," Naruto said to him. Onoki nodded as he smiled.

"Your father was a pain, but it seems that you managed to heal the scars of Iwa," Onoki told him. Naruto nodded as he soon wrapped Kushina in the cloth.

"Well Onoki-Jiji, I have to go, Tsunade-chan might get worried," Naruto said to him. Onoki nodded as Naruto disappeared in yellow lighting.

"I am glad he is using that technique for Iwa now," Onoki said with a chuckle.

_**Namikaze Compound in the Mountains**_

Naruto smiled as he appeared in front of his house and opened the door.

"I am home Tsunade-chan," Naruto said. Tsunade quirked up and appeared out of the kitchen.

"And how was your day with Kushina Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said to him. Naruto chuckled as he gave Kushina to Tsunade.

"It was great, she is starting to gain your grip," Naruto said to her. Tsunade chuckled as she lifted her baby up.

"She is going to be a strong girl when she grows up," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded as they held Kushina. Soon someone came downstairs to interrupt the two.

**"When is is my turn Naru-kun?"** Hina said to him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at Hina. Tsunade laughed as she took Kushina into the kitchen.

"Don't rush Hina-chan, I am sure you will have my children also," Naruto said to her as he gave her a kiss. Hina nodded as she leaned on his chest.

**"Yeah, I will have Naru-kun's children soon,"** Hina said to him. Naruto nodded as he walked her to the kitchen. Tsunade laid out the food as everyone sat down.

"So do you have a mission Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto chuckled as he gave a spoonful of food to Kushina.

"Yeah, I have to go with Gaara, Han, and Roushi to Kumo for a bit," Naruto said to them. Both women nodded as they ate their food.

"Well good luck, and come back safely," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded as everyone ate in relative silence. Soon the food was finished as Naruto kissed Tsunade and Hina on their cheeks.

"_I love this life and I am happy with what I have. I will protect this life and everything precious to me. I am glad I left Konoha so many months ago. I have a village that accepts me and I have two outstanding wives. I also have a child from one of them. Anything that tries to destroy this peace will be stopped by me. I swear on my name as a Namikaze-Uzumaki." _


End file.
